


Sanders Sides One Shots

by SimplyLeez



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Seduction nevertheless, Acephobia, Affairs, Aftermath of Torture, Aggression, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Apologies, Arguing, Assumptions, Baking, Bed-Wetting, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Bottom Roman, Break Up, Character Death, Cheating, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Chubby!Logan, Coffee Shops, Cold Weather, Come Marking, Comfort, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Dancing, Dogs, Drag Queens, Early Mornings, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotionally Repressed, Emotions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fainting, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fights, First Meetings, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Heathers References, High School Musical References, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hugging, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecurity, Internalized Acephobia, Karaoke, Kid Fic, Kinda, Las Vegas, Late Night Conversations, Lazy Mornings, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Meet-Cute, Mild Sexual Content, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Injuries, Mistletoe, More Singing, Morning Kisses, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Nicknames, Omorashi, Overworking, Panic! at the Disco References, Paranoia, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Phone Calls & Telephones, Picnics, Play Fighting, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Post-Break Up, Pride, Prinxiety dads, Regret, Rope Bondage, Sad, Secret Santa, Seduction, Self-Doubt, Sequel, Sex, Sharing Clothes, Silly, Singing, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Dancing, Slurs, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowmen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Step-parents, Surprises, Suspicions, Swearing, Tiny Logan, Toddlers, Top Virgil, Torture, Undressing, Vampire Turning, Violence, Wetting, binge eating, brief description of sex, but like non sexual, everything is crossposted @ tumblr, give me angst or give me death, how much crying is too much crying for a one shot book, i guess, it's only brief tho, kind of, like two lines - Freeform, or is it???, sad boys, shouting, sounds kinky, unnecessary amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 82
Words: 57,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: A collection of one shots regarding the Sanders Sides. Prompts are always welcome.





	1. I'm Your Dead Girl Walking - Prinxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so before this I’d never seen Heathers + knew nothing about it, I read the Wiki and watched a poor quality youtube video of the musical, I apologise if I’ve got anything wrong about it. Please listen to Dead Girl Walking if you haven’t already because it’s such a vocally powerful song.

Virgil had always been fascinating to Roman, he’s an enigma, weird, puzzling. This had not always been meant in a good way. They also seem to be opposites in almost every way imaginable. Emotionally and physically. Well, Roman though they had nothing in common but he was stunned to find that Virgil enjoyed singing, and not just depressing emo music either.

Their New Years video first sparked Roman’s interest to further investigate the other’s shared interest. Sure, Virgil had been his typical pessimistic self but Roman was willing to overlook this to focus on the fact that they had something in common, something that Roman was very passionate about no less.

So, Roman went out of his way to ‘mend’ what he’s done. Consciously not throwing too harsh jokes about, making an effort to get along. It was a slow process, but worked nevertheless. Roman has also made it his personal mission to catch Virgil singing again. They have such a similar voice, yet Roman finds it enticing that they can, and do, sing differently.

It’s around eleven at night on a Saturday when Roman finally hears Virgil sing again. Logan and Patton are both asleep, Roman knows he should do the same but he gets up and aims to go to the kitchen for a glass of water. Except he stops still in shock at the top of the stairs when he hears Virgil’s faint voice.

 _“The demon queen of high school has decreed it:_ __  
_She says Monday, 8AM, I will be deleted_ __  
_They'll hunt me down in study hall_ __  
_Stuff and mount me on the wall_ __  
_Thirty hours to live.._ _  
_ _How shall I spend them?”_

Roman’s made his way down the stairs by now, he can see Virgil in the dimly lit kitchen, sitting on the countertop and a glass of something in his hands.

 _“I don't have to stay and die like cattle_ __  
_I could change my name and ride up to Seattle_ __  
_But I don't own a motorbike_ __  
_Wait—here's an option that I like:_ __  
_Spend these thirty hours gettin' freakay!_ _  
_ _Yeah!”_

When Virgil hits that high note, and so quietly too, Roman is amazed. He can’t stop the smile forming on his face or his heart from racing. Musicals have always been the key to Roman’s heart, they can be used to express and convey so many things, that’s probably why Virgil also likes them.

 _“I need it hard_ __  
_I'm a dead girl walkin'_ __  
_I'm in your yard_ __  
_I'm a dead girl walkin'_ __  
_Before they punch my clock_ __  
_I'm snappin' off your window lock_ __  
_Got no time to knock_   
I'm a dead girl walking” 

Virgil stop to take a drink but doesn’t continue the song, he just hums it lightly to himself, Roman decides he should stop lurking around and make the other aware of his presence. “Nice singing Verge, also, Heathers. Great musical.” Roman attempts to be nonchalant, not looking directly at Virgil as he grabs a glass and fills it up.

“Uh, hey Roman, sorry, I didn’t think anyone was up.” Virgil murmurs, taking another drink of what Roman assumes is Gatorade. “Don’t apologise,” Roman starts, leaning up against the sink, “you’ve got a really great voice.” He smiles sincerely at Virgil, who just rolled his eyes, clearly not willing to give away the fact that Roman wasn’t getting on his nerves, “okay, thanks.”

Roman smiles brightly, definitely over exaggerating it, but Virgil mirrors it to a lesser extent. “We’ll definitely have to duet together. Ooh! We could have a karaoke night!” Roman exclaims, jumping slightly on the spot, before sipping his water. “Hmm, okay sure,” Virgil responds sarcastically but he knows Roman will hold it against him sooner or later, he’s not sure if he minds or not yet.

“Well, I’m going to go to bed.” Roman pushes himself off the counter and hovers awkwardly beside Virgil, “uh, try not to stay up too late.” With that Roman gently taps Virgil’s knee and exits the room, leaving Virgil to wonder why Roman didn’t mock him? Why he was so awkward? And what song he should pick for karaoke?


	2. Let's Kill Tonight - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the ask "I've got a prompt for you! What if Virgil caught Patton humming "Let's Kill Tonight" by Panic! at the Disco?" on tumblr.
> 
> Okay, so, I love P!ATD and I’d sell my soul to see them live. I didn’t know how to do ‘humming’ but I tried. Also I’m sorry for the end which is slightly topical.

Emo music has always, and will always be, the be all and end all of emo culture for Virgil. And, of course, with Halloween coming up this had been Virgil’s excuse for playing his emo music aloud in the common area, much to Roman’s (fake) annoyance but the others don’t seem to mind. What Virgil didn’t anticipate was for the others to get hooked and, inevitably, learn the lyrics to some of these songs.

It was around mid-day when Virgil found this out, he’d had a late start, okay sleeping in till 11am is a very late start especially in Logan’s books but who cares it’s Sunday. He makes his way down to the common room and into the kitchen, he smells the baking before he sees the evidence.

Mixing bowls and spoons are piled up in the sink, and he thinks that there’s cookies baking in the oven. He’s not sure which one of them is responsible, Patton loves cooking to de-stress himself or someone else, Logan enjoys it because it’s basically a science and its a plus that other people enjoy what he makes, and, well, Roman finds it fun but his ‘masterpieces’ are usually inedible. So, he prays that it’s not Roman.

He supposes that while he’s down here he could clean up the mess in the sink before grabbing some lunch. Virgil’s halfway through cleaning the large mixing bowl when he hears the familiar creak of someone coming down the stairs but pays little attention to it, instead fussing with the tap to turn the water slightly hotter. He hears the noise of what he assumes is someone talking but it’s faint and he can only hear on set of footsteps.

“ _Let's kill tonight!_  
Kill tonight!  
Show them all you're not the ordinary type  
Let's kill tonight!”

It’s Patton. Singing Panic! At The Disco no less. It’s a weird clash of character to have sweet, cute, adorable, dad Patton singing emo music that’s weird and un-Patton like. But still, Patton has the voice of an angel, and the sweet, uncaring way he sings this is touching, he’s singing to himself because he’s unaware that anyone else is here.

Virgil internally scalds himself for ruining Patton’s moment to himself but knows he can’t retreat out of this one so continues washing. Maybe if Patton stops singing before he sees him Virgil can play it off like he hadn’t heard him. __  
“ _May your feet serve you well_  
_And the rest be sent to Hell_  
_Where they always have belonged_  
_Cold hearts brew colder songs”_

Patton trails off when he sees Virgil, his dark strange son has his back towards him as he washes up his mess from his earlier baking. “Verge?” Patton knows it’s him, why bother asking, he knows he’s come in and interrupted his ‘Patton time’. Before Virgil can reprimand himself further he shuts off the water and turns to face Patton, grabbing a tea towel from the counter to wipe his hands on.

When he sees the other he isn’t mad, come on this is Patton he’s very rarely mad at anyone, especially not Virgil, rather he’s smiling. “I thought I might have missed you today, I didn’t know if you got up early, or if you went to sleep at all, and you were hiding in your room or what.”

“I’m glad you’re up now though, I’ve made double chocolate chip cookies and they should be about done.” Patton opens the oven door, his glasses fogging up due to the heat, and he hold his hand out for the tea towel that Virgil currently holds in his hands, Virgil quickly gives it to him. “Oh! And don’t bother with the rest of the washing up I’ll do that later, if Logan says anything about it being unhygienic just blame it on me.” Patton places the tray on top of the counter and smiles down brightly at his creation, Virgil can’t help but smile a little as well.

“I know we’re supposed to wait till they’ve cooled down but do you want one now?” Patton asks him in a childlike fashion, “uh, Patton, I haven’t even had lunch yet,” Virgil confesses, not wanting to bring Patton’s mood down but not wanting to lie to him either. “That’s okay, I won’t tell if you don’t!” With that Patton pulls two plates out and quickly puts two cookies on each plate.

Virgil can’t help but keep smiling as they sit down on the sofa, plate in hand and cookie in mouth, watching reruns of old cartoons. “You have a lovely voice by the way,” Virgil mutters, unsure if the complement is welcome or not, but his doubts are short lived as Patton won’t stop smiling. “Thank you, Virgil. And thank you for introducing us all to your great taste in music!”

It sounds so genuine, and heartfelt, and so Patton-like that it crushes Virgil’s heart and soul, but in a good way. Patton still hasn’t stopped fucking smiling and it’s infectious, if there ever comes a time that Patton doesn’t smile Virgil doesn’t want to be around to see it.


	3. It's okay not to be okay - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan thinks he looks chubby, Patton agrees and this makes him love him even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Jessie J's Who You Are which makes the fic sound more serious than it is.

Logan had noticed his recent weight gain, of course he noticed it was hard for him not to notice, he just hope that the others wouldn’t. Obviously this was illogical, he knows they’ll notice but maybe he hopes they don’t. Especially Patton. Patton who is, excuse the cliches, the light of his life, his one and only, his ‘soulmate’ if you will. His boyfriend is so fully of love and, well, this makes him doubt his own stupid thoughts about the other not loving his because of his appearance. 

“Hey Logan!” Patton’s voice echoed from the other end of the kitchen before coming up and hugging his boyfriend from behind. Logan accepted the hug with little resistance, resting his head back against the other’s shoulder but not going so far as to remove his hands from the counter top. 

He isn’t fully focused on, well, anything. He can’t focus on Patton, the way his boyfriend is holding him carefully. He can’t focus on his half drank cup of coffee and his bread standing in the toaster. His focus is completely on himself, as selfish as it is, and he can’t stop these thoughts from travelling a thousand miles a minute. “Lo? Logan? Babe?” Patton’s voice is quiet, so soft and caring that Logan knows, rationally, that he can tell him anything. 

Still the little voice in the back of his mind tells him, no matter how many times he logically goes over this, that if he does tell his boyfriend he’ll be rejected, shamed.  “Logan, are you alright?” He turned to face Patton, who had his brows furrowed and frown prominent on his face, clearly concerned with his lack of a response. 

“I guess I’m alright Patton, don’t worry about it.” Logan gave a weak smile but Patton’s expression stayed the same. Logan couldn’t help his eyes wandering to the side, preferring to gaze at the wall than face his boyfriend. “Lo, you’re not alright though are you?” Patton questioned, gently gripping the other’s chin and forced eye contact, although Logan could break it if he wanted to.

“No?” It was more of a question than an answer and the logical trait’s voice was ever so quiet, this only further worried Patton. “Please talk to me Lo. I want to help you, I really do, but I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me what’s going on.” Patton grazed his thumb gently against Logan’s skin, a soothing sensation but couldn’t stop the seemingly constant worries floating around in Logan’s brain, and his other hand comes to rest lightly on his hip. 

“I just- I guess,” Logan began, fumbling gracelessly over his words uncharacteristically, “I don’t feel  _ right _ , specifically in the way I look, I guess I feel  _ fat _ .” As soon as Logan had finished speaking he struggled out of Patton’s grip, only moving to the other side of the kitchen before Patton grabs ahold of his arm. 

And Logan really just wants to be alone right now, to cry in the comfort of his own bed and not worry about what Patton thinks right now. But no. Patton’s holding his bicep firmly while tears collect in his own eyes, and the other hasn’t even said anything. Sure, that’s not necessarily bad. It doesn’t indicate that Patton wishes to break up with him nor does it mean that Patton is alright with the way he looks. 

Patton’s moving, slowly coming into view, and the look on his face is, well, indescribable. It’s a cross between hurt and worry. Logan’s probably in trouble for keeping his doubts and worries from Patton for so long, but for now Patton needs to reassure Logan because his tears are coming hard and fast. 

Soon enough tears are running down tracks on Logan’s face, only to be caught upon Patton’s hands that are cupping the other’s face. “Logan. Listen to me,” Patton said, voice stern, “you are by no means fat, I’m not saying you’re perfect, heck no one is. And, yeah, you’re a little chubby but I think that’s adorable.” Patton smiled brightly at Logan, who in turn offered a weak smile, “please stop crying now though otherwise you’re going to make me cry.” 

Logan laughed slightly at that, moving back away from Patton so he could wipe his face and eyes. Stepping back into Patton’s personal space, Logan cautiously took ahold of one of his hands, “are you sure Patton? Would you not prefer it if I lost a bit of weight?” Patton practically scowled in response, his eyebrows knitted together and his smile quickly fell. 

“Lo, please, I love you the way you are. If you want to lose weight do it for you not for me, I will love you unconditionally.” With that Patton threw his arms around the other, linking his arms together to pull Logan as close as possible. Logan responded by gently placing his hands flat against Patton’s back, gently running his fingers up and down. 

“Okay, thank you Patton,” Logan replied, burying his head ever so slightly into Patton’s neck causing the other to stifle a laugh at the ticklish feeling but look on fondly nevertheless. “I love you too.” Logan murmured, his voice muffled but still audible enough for Patton to hear, the other trait felt as if he could cry for a whole different reason now. 


	4. Breaking Free - Prinxiety w/ side Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sides go to a bar and sing some karaoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I’ve never seen High School Musical and won’t start now but I did listen to this song about 100 times okay… This is also a human AU bc I didn’t know how else to do it and this seemed to work.
> 
> Prompt: LOVEY DOVEY DUET WITH RO AND VIRGE PLS AND LIKE, BIG BANG THE SHIZNIT OUT OF IT!  
> Breaking Free from HSM because y'all know that Virge secretly loves that movie and Ro DEFINITELY loves it!  
> ~ Fansexual

They’d been planning to go to this bar for months now and, eventually, Patton had dragged them all here because no one can say no to Patton really. Virgil will admit that it wasn’t so bad, the bar was nice enough, a little dark but aesthetically pleasing, and two for one cocktails was a plus. They had only been here about twenty minutes when Roman insisted that they put their names down for karaoke.

“Come on it’ll be fun, plus I know you’ve got a good voice so there’s no excuse,” Roman practically begged Virgil to sing with him, Virgil would rather not stand on stage in front of this (small) crowd but he didn’t exactly want to say no to his boyfriend. “Why don’t you sing with Patton or Logan?” Virgil offered, glancing at the other two who were seated on the other side of the table to them. “Nope, definitely not.” Logan was quick to shut down that idea so Virgil gave him an over exaggerated frown and turned to Patton, he knew if anyone would get him out of this it would be Patton.

“I think you should give it a go.” God dammit. “No, no thanks, sorry Ro,” Virgil apologised, he was really sorry for letting Roman down like this but no way was he going to humiliate himself on stage in front of these people. “Aww, come on Virge, if you sing with Roman I’ll go up and sing with Logan,” Patton suggested, a bright smile on his face conveying that he just wanted Virgil to have a good time, and the horrified look on Logan’s face was hilarious.

Virgil sat there in silence, the other three not speaking a single word, not even Logan who he thought would protest to singing. “Okay fine, I’ll do it. But only if I can choose your song,” Virgil agreed, causing both Roman and Patton to almost bounce with joy in their seats while Logan just sipped his drink bitterly. “It’s a deal,” Patton confirmed, grinning at Logan momentarily and the other gave a sarcastic smirk in return.

“Alright, come on, we’re choosing a song.” With that Roman had interlaced his fingers with Virgil’s and was dragging him in the direction of the DJ’s booth. Virgil expected Roman to flip through the song book quickly and point at a pre-decided song but was stunned when Roman asked, “so, what do you want to sing?” And, oh god, Virgil hated making decisions already.

He really didn’t want to make a decision on a potentially ridiculous song that he would have to sing in front of lots of people and humiliate himself by how offkey he sounded. “I was thinking maybe a song from a musical, not that I’m biased, but you can choose.” Roman offered the song book in Virgil’s direction, already flipped to the musicals section, “yeah, no, musicals sound like a good idea.”

“Are you saying it’s a good idea because you actually like it or are you just letting me choose this because I’m a musical fanatic?” Roman question, and boy was it a good question, “uh, both I guess.” Virgil added a shrug and concentrated on the page in front of him to avoid looking at the other. “How about a High School Musical song?” Virgil shyly suggested, thumbing the pages nervously, “oh my goodness! Yes! We can do a duet. You can be the Gabriella to my Troy.”

Roman sounded so ridiculous right now but it just made Virgil feel giddy almost, his excitable boyfriend always managed to brighten his day somehow. “Okay, Breaking Free then?” Roman nodded eagerly in response and wrote down their song choice and names on a piece of paper then put it in the empty suggestion box on the DJ’s stand. “Wait,” Virgil said, stopping Roman from putting away the song book, “shouldn’t we put in Patton and Logan’s request while we’re here.” Roman nodded in agreement and then they put another suggestion into the box.

“Alright! Up now is Roman and Virgil singing Breaking Free from the High School Musical soundtrack, come on up you guys.” The DJ’s shouting was way too enthusiastic but Roman clearly took no notice as he bounced up the stairs and onto the stage, which he is used to, with Virgil trailing behind as far as he could with their hands clasped together.

The lights on the stage are too bright and too hot, Virgil almost regrets wearing his leather jacket but it still looks good. However, the lights did serve a good purpose to Virgil, because the rest of the bar was so dark the contrast meant he could hardly make out the audience. He couldn’t worry about much else as a microphone was thrusted into his hands and the audio track began to play.

 _“We're soarin', flying_ __  
_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_ __  
_If we're tryin', so we're breakin' free_ __  
__  
_You know the world can see us_ __  
_In a way that different than who we are_ __  
_Creating space between us, 'til we're seperate hearts_ __  
_But your faith, it gives me strength_   
Strength to believe”

 _We're breakin' free_ __  
_We're soarin', flyin'_ __  
_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_ __  
_If we're tryin', yeah, we're breakin' free_ _  
_ _Oh, we're breakin' free!”_

 

As nerve wracking as it is, hearing Roman singing with him is comforting in an odd sort of ‘I can’t believe I’m singing in public’ kind of way.

 __  
_“Can you feel it building? Like a wave the ocean just can't control_ __  
_Connected by a feelin', ooh, in our very souls (very souls)_ __  
_Rising 'til it lifts us up, so everyone can see_ __  
__  
_We're breakin' free_ __  
_We're soarin', flyin'_ __  
_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_ __  
_If we're tryin', yeah, we're breakin' free_ __  
_Oh, we're breakin' free!_ __  
__  
_Runnin', climbin'_ __  
_To get to the place to be all that we can be_ __  
_Now's the time_ __  
_So we're breakin' free, (we're breakin' free, oh yeah)_ __  
__  
_More than hope, more than faith_ __  
_This is truth, this is fate_ __  
_And together we see it coming_ __  
_More than you, more than me_ __  
_Not a want, but a need_ _  
_ _Both of us, breaking free!”_

 

Virgil can see Roman looking at him from the corner of his eye, but he refuses to have the cliche gazing into each other’s eyes while singing a duet moment and focuses his attention on the lyrics on screen. However, it is sweet and he is sure his face is bright red right now, probably less from embarrassment and more from the awkward affection.

 __  
_“Soarin', flyin'_ __  
_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_ __  
_If we're tryin', yeah, we're breakin' free (breaking free)_ __  
__  
_We're runnin', oh climbin'_ __  
_To get to the place to be all that we can be_ __  
_Now's the time (now's the time)_ __  
_So we're breakin' free (oh we're breakin' free)_ __  
__  
_You know the world can see us_   
In a way that different than who we are”

 

The audience is clapping, and he’s pretty sure Patton is cheering at them, and Virgil understands why Roman does this regularly but not enough to do it again. Adrenaline is coursing through his veins but in a good way and Roman’s hand is firmly clasped in his again as they return their microphones. God, the things he does for love.

“That was Roman and Virgil singing Breaking Free. Next up is Patton and Logan signing Barbie Girl by Aqua.” Virgil is sure that Logan is going to kill him before the night is up but it was worth it, especially because he recorded the whole thing. Virgil can live with being the Gabriella to Roman’s Troy but he’s not so sure Logan can live with being the Barbie to Patton’s Ken but Virgil is sure to keep reminding him.


	5. Soulmates? Soulmates. Pt. 1 - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I hit 100 followers a while ago on tumblr and wanted to do something so here’s a Soulmate AU (where the first thing your soulmate says to you is written on your skin) as well as a Human AU.

Virgil had always been a ‘peculiar’ child, even though his mother told him otherwise, he knew he wasn’t normal in a few ways. One of those ways was that he had three soulmate sayings tattooed on his skin. One saying was normal, two was unusual but not unheard of, three was even less common.

The first saying is on his hip, diagonally on the right side it says “Have I met you before?” in a big, rushed print. Another was on his right shoulder, being on his back he’s admired this one less and relied on his mother at first to tell him what it said, “Shit, sorry, oh god.” not the best saying to have your mother repeat back to you at a young age but he promised not to say it, especially not in class; the writing was small and elegant. His last was on the left side of his ribs, the font was neat and almost printed, “Oh, it’s you.” Virgil couldn’t tell how this would be said, but his worst fears was that it was negative.

His mother wanted him to have the best possible childhood, so, always told him to keep them hidden, not because she was ashamed of him, nothing could ever make her ashamed of her son. But she wanted to make sure he was safe, the safest he could possibly be.

However, this was easier said than done. Inevitably some classmates found out, some people just looked at him strangely but his bullies wouldn’t let it go. It was just another excuse to exclude and punish him. But Virgil wouldn’t let it get to him, too much at least, because he knew there was three people with the same problem, except maybe it wasn’t a problem for them.

Virgil had grown up feeling disdain and anger but maybe a little pride at his soulmarks, even though they caused him grief and pain. He still couldn’t help wondering all the while how his soulmates were handling their situation.

He knew the tattoos weren’t much of a problem for Patton, his first love if you will. Patton had been the excitable classmate who didn’t really have any enemies but didn’t have many friends either, people thought he was weird but not in the bad way like they viewed Virgil. Maybe that’s why he decided to approach Virgil one day, he still doesn’t know why because Patton still hasn’t told him to this day.

Virgil was sitting by himself, as always, in the dining hall, his chemistry textbook set out in front of him. Patton had sat down abruptly at the other side of the table, Virgil looked up and met the other’s gaze so quickly look away again, pretending to study the equations on the page. Patton spoke softly, which Virgil didn’t expect, when he asked, “Have I met you before?” Virgil was so sure his heart had stopped momentarily, his body reacted before his mind could catch up and he was rushing off down the hallway.

He was acutely aware of footsteps following him, clearly fleeing would be no good, so he stopped. Turning so his back was against the corridor wall, he watched as Patton caught up to him, his chemistry textbook in hand. Patton quickly handed the book to Virgil but still stood there in silence until Virgil spoke next, “I’m sorry about running out on you like that.”

Patton just beamed at him, they both knew now but Virgil still can’t help the uneasiness in his stomach. “Soulmates?” Patton asked, almost shyly as if he was scared he’d spook Virgil and maybe he would have done, Virgil nodded in response and uttered the confirmation, “soulmates.” Patton held his wrist up slightly in front of them and Virgil saw his words written on the skin there. They eagerly swapped phone numbers, well eagerly on Patton’s behalf at least, and vowed to meet up after school to go to Patton’s house.

Once there Patton attempted to hurry them both upstairs but was stopped by his parents asking how his day was and who his new friend was, and Virgil was thankful that Patton just said they were friends. Finally escaping upstairs, Patton ushered Virgil into his room and they both sat down on his bed. Without managing to sound creeping Patton asked about his tattoos, specifically “do you just have one soul tattoo?” While still sounding his usual bubbly self, Virgil could hear the nervousness in his tone.

Virgil shook his head in response and Patton breathed a sigh of relief, again smiling at Virgil.  
“I have three,” Virgil mumbled, his face burning with a bright flush, and Patton just moved closer, “me too,” he said. There was a short yet comfortable pause until Patton hesitantly asked “can I see them? I’ll show you mine,” Patton laughed at his own innuendo then immediately apologised even though Virgil was now smiling.

“Sure, I guess.” Virgil stood, unzipping and removing his hoodie then slowly took off his t-shirt. “Here’s yours,” Virgil pointed out his phrase, where his jeans were riding down slightly, and Patton just observed him from his place on the bed, resisting the urge to run his fingers of the markings. “Another here.” He pointed to his ribs, watching as Patton read the phrase ‘Oh, it’s you.’ Then he turned around and bent his arm that wasn’t holding his clothes, to point at the phrase on his shoulder.

“Wow,” Patton breathed out, Virgil took that as an indication that he was finished reading so turned to face Patton. He couldn’t really work out Patton’s reaction but went to put his shirt back on, Patton stopped him by loosely grabbing the material. “Wait, can I-” Patton began to ask, pausing to gage Virgil’s reaction then hastily took his own blue polo shirt off.

Virgil’s eyes immediately went to the phrase that ran diagonally on Patton’s right side, ‘Um, I guess so, I mean I am’, the font was block letters and looked like it had almost been printed very similar to Virgil’s on his ribs. Then Patton turned around, Virgil’s gaze was drawn to the small of his back where in a tiny, graceful font said ‘So, you’re Virgil’s boyfriend?’ He couldn’t help but want to touch it, yet refrained. He bet that the tattoo gave away that they were soulmates, how could it not.

Patton turned back around, his cheeks slightly flushed from the attention of Virgil’s gaze but Virgil just thought it was adorable. “Do you think they’re the same people?” Patton asked, his eyes downcast, and Virgil nodded. “Yeah, I think so. The handwriting looks similar.” That comforted Patton slightly, his happy vibes seemed to return as he beamed at Virgil. They threw their shirts back on before it got too awkward, they seemed to have a permanent blush high on their cheeks.

“So...” Virgil started, awkwardly glancing around the other’s room, waiting for Patton to take control of the conversation. And that he did, “do you want to watch a movie?” he asked and really it was a no brainer. They spent the rest of the evening watching trashy movies and theorising about their other potential soulmates.

It was two years later that Virgil met his next. It was a week before college was due to start and Virgil was moving into his flat room. It seemed like he had carried an endless amount of boxes from his car to his room. The place was bustling with freshers both eager and dreading to start the year. He was onto his last box when he rounded the corner to his floor when he bumped into someone, the box in his hands falling to the floor and part of its contents spilling out.

“Shit, sorry, oh god.” The man in front of him apologised frantically, bending down to put things back to the box before Virgil could get himself to move. “It’s okay, it’s fine, really.” Virgil hurried to crouch down and help but stopped as the man froze and look at Virgil. Oh, shit. Soulmates. “A-are you…?” The man began, quickly looking away from Virgil to finish packing the box, then stood and thrusted the box back into Virgil’s hands.

“I’m Roman, I’d shake your hand but,” he gestured towards the box and gave Virgil a small but bright smile. “Um, I’m Virgil.” It had been an awkward meeting but Roman had offered for Virgil to come around to his flat, which was on the same floor, and Virgil might not have accepted his offer had Roman not turned up at his door and forced him out. Roman had been more open this time, and perhaps a tad over the top, but it made Virgil feel somewhat comfortable - not in the way Patton did but it was relaxing in a sense.

Virgil told Roman about Patton the first time they had the soulmate conversation, Roman first confessed he had three soulmarks and suddenly Virgil didn’t feel so guilty about keeping the secret himself. “I’ve met one, Patton, in high school,” Virgil admitted, staring at Roman’s bare skin - he had Virgil’s saying (‘It’s okay, it’s fine, really.’) on the back of his neck, what he assumed was Patton’s (‘Uh, yeah, that’s me.’) on the inside of his upper left arm, and the other (‘Oh, um, thank you’) running from his ankle onto his foot.

He had explained that the one of his arm was probably Patton’s, the writing was just right and explained how when Roman meets Patton he’s going to ask if he is Virgil’s boyfriend, Roman laughed at this and agreed, saying it was a very ‘Roman’ thing to do. Sure enough, Patton came to visit Virgil on the second weekend, Virgil and Roman had met him at the train station early on in the day, Virgil had asked Patton if he wanted to see Roman first of course. Patton engulfed Virgil in a hug, mumbling into his hair about how much he missed him and Virgil arguing it had only been two weeks; they pulled apart and Patton turned to Roman. “So, you’re Virgil’s boyfriend?” Roman asked straight away, a grin on his face and Patton smiled in return and said, “uh, yeah, that’s me.”

They couldn’t stop smiling the whole day, a small smirk pulling at the corner of Virgil’s mouth even. Roman and Patton bounced off each other easily, making jokes and quickly becoming excitable together as they wandered the city. All of them ended up in Roman’s room at the end of the day, watching television and sharing stories. They quickly became inseparable, ‘officially’ marking their month relationship by visiting Patton, and Roman and Virgil became a cute couple around campus even if Virgil sarcastically complained about Roman’s need for physical affection in public.

Years went by, they graduated and found jobs, bought a cute little house together with a nice open plan downstairs, two bedrooms (even though they shared one), and two bathrooms (one with a large shower which they all appreciated). They are happy and content but still that fourth piece of their puzzle is missing. They like to theorise about their partner, maybe they live far away and they’ll meet them abroad, or they don’t leave their house often so haven’t had the chance to meet them, there’s tonnes of fun theories. Then there’s the not so fun ones, maybe their soulmate is dead, maybe their soulmate is sad and all alone, maybe their soulmate is destined to be alone forever while they all have the pleasure of each other's company. Virgil doesn’t like those theories, they make him sad, and make Patton cry, and make Roman angry.

But those theories are wrong. Oh so wrong. And Virgil is so glad for it. He walked into the coffee shop next to his work on his lunch break, immediately frowning at the amount of customers waiting in the queue but went to join nevertheless because he can’t be bothered to walk down the street to the next one. Then he, quite literally, bumped into another man, spilling the guys coffee over himself and the man in question.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you there,” Virgil quickly apologised, slightly relieved to find that the coffee isn’t boiling hot. When the man didn’t reply Virgil looked up at him only to see him staring back at him from behind his glasses, seemingly studying him. He finally spoke when they made eye contact, “oh, it’s you.” Soulmates. Dammit. Virgil curses the absence of his boyfriends and fights off the urge to call them immediately and shoot down their saddening theories because he’s found him.

“Um, yeah, it’s me. I’m Virgil and I am so sorry about you coffee.” Virgil didn’t know if he should extend his hand for a handshake, the man looked pretty professional, but decided against it with them being soulmates and all that. “O-oh don’t worry about that. I’m Logan,” the other man spoke, seemingly just as nervous as Virgil as he clenched and unclenched his fingers around the now empty coffee cup.

“Can I buy you another coffee, I still feel bad for spilling your other one and I think we should probably sit down and talk.” Virgil didn’t mean for it to sound so serious but Logan nodded anyway. “Um, go pick a table and I’ll bring them over, uh if you have time to chat,” Virgil stuttered out, feeling his face heat up at the awkwardness of his behaviour, and Logan obliged wordlessly, choosing to sit right in the corner by the window.

Virgil finally got to the front of the queue, ordered two coffees, paid, and met Logan at the table. Logan uttered a quick ‘thank you’ before sipping on the hot liquid. “So,” Virgil starts hesitantly, “soulmates.” Logan nods again, seeming not to have too much to say until he stopped sipping his coffee and placed it down on the table, “I have three.” Virgil knew this but chose not to be overbearing and insensitive, “same,” he said instead.

“I know them,” Virgil stated, watching as Logan’s eyes widened perhaps with fear which Virgil inwardly cringed at. “What are your soulmarks?” Virgil asked, hopefully he could place a person to each phrase and ease Logan’s worry slightly. Logan pulled up the short sleeve of his black shirt to reveal Virgil’s phrase (‘Sorry, I didn’t see you there.’) on his bicep, “that’s yours.” Logan felt the need to add.

Then continued onwards, “I have one of my chest, um, saying ‘well, you’re just as pretty as Virgil said’,” Logan flushed slightly at the words and looked at Virgil for some sort of reaction, Virgil knew that would be Roman’s, so tells the other. “I think that’s probably Roman’s, it’s a very Roman thing to say, I met him in college and we live together now with Patton, who’s probably your other soulmate.” Logan smiled at his words before saying, “um, the other mark is on my thigh, it says ‘so, this is the infamous Logan’.” Virgil smiled at the phrase, he knows that’s Patton without needing to see the writing.

Virgil nods in confirmation and Logan smiles shyly back at him, “yours is on my ribs by the way,” Virgil offered, hoping to make Logan more comfortable. He really wants to call his boyfriends and tell them to meet him but then he thinks of Logan, who’s sitting shyly sipping his coffee all red in the face, and reconsiders because he reminds Virgil so much of himself when he met his first soulmate. Instead Virgil texts Roman and Patton: _I’ve just met our last soulmate, will tell you all about him when I get home xxx._ He knows they’ll understand, plus this gives him more time to get to know Logan, but he thinks this will definitely work out alright in the end.


	6. Soulmates? Soulmates. Pt. 2 - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is just excited he found his last soulmate but Logan is more than a bit nervous about meeting his boyfriends as they’re also his soulmates, he can’t help but feel as if he’s invading their already formed relationship. [A follow up of 'Soulmates? Soulmates.']

Not even a minute after Virgil put his phone away it vibrated, the noise dulled in his coat pocket, he knew it would be his boyfriends but he ignored it anyway in favour of listening to Logan. Maybe listening was a stretch, more like he’s zoned out and was concentrating on the way Logan sat, how his eyes shone with excitement and, god, Virgil would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy Logan was his soulmate. 

Logan seemed to realise he was no longer paying attention so stopped talking abruptly, a shy smile on his face at the realisation that maybe he was talking too much or just that Virgil’s enraptured by the situation of finding his last soulmate. “Um, sorry,” Logan apologised, clearly embarrassed. “You don’t need to apologise, I was lost in thought,” Virgil started, unsure if it was appropriate to ask to see his soulmarks, you’d have thought with having experience meeting soulmates Virgil would know what to do by now. Still, he didn’t want to make Logan any more uncomfortable than he already is.

He watched as Logan sipped his drink again, watching to see if he would strike up a conversation again but he didn’t. “Tell me if I’m overstepping the boundaries but can I see your soulmarks?” Virgil finally asked, feeling a flush rise to his cheeks both at the possibility for being rejected and potentially seeing Logan in a vulnerable state of undress. There was silence again, Logan considering his options, and the pause did nothing for Virgil’s nerves. “You’re not imposing,” Logan began, “I-I suppose I will have to show you sooner or later.” He paused to sigh and finish off his coffee, Virgil mirrored this movement. “Would you like to come back to mine? I could show you and then grab a new shirt.”

Virgil finished his drink, then they were up and out of the cafe, Logan leading the way. The walk was pretty silent aside from Virgil calling work and explaining his situation, one of the nicer staff answered the phone so let him have the day off easily which he was very thankful for. Minutes later they were at the door of Logan’s apartment, he opened the door as quickly as possible but Virgil could still see the way in which his hands shook. They walked inside and went straight to his bedroom, leaving the door opened behind them, it's not as if anyone would walk in on them. 

“Um, how do you-” Logan broke off his sentence, looking at Virgil in a way he hadn’t before, he looked nervous but also something else Virgil couldn’t quite figure out but regardless Virgil felt guilty. Guilty of what, he wasn’t sure yet. Maybe guilty that Logan had spent so much time alone in this small, cold apartment. Maybe guilty that they had done nothing to actively search for him. Maybe guilty that Logan could’ve thought he would never find his soulmates. Virgil couldn’t help tearing up slightly, quickly rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand knowing that Logan was well aware of what he was doing.

“I’m sorry,” Virgil apologised, returning Logan’s gaze and his heart broke again. Logan had the same heartbroken and devastated expression, “you don’t need to apologise for crying Virgil.” Virgil shook his head, sure he was embarrassed slightly about crying in front of a man he’d only met a few hours ago but this man was his soulmate and needed to know how he was feeling right now. “It’s not that,” Virgil sighed, sitting himself down on Logan’s bed while the other sat on top of his desk directly opposite Virgil.

“I feel so guilty that we all had each other for so long and you- you had no one. We were happy and we didn’t bother to even look for you or- or anything we just carried on like normal. God, we were so selfish, I was- no- I am so selfish.” Virgil paused to let out a shaky breath, tears stinging his eyes as he forced himself not to full on weep, he opened his mouth to continue but Logan hopped of the desk and stood in front of him.

Virgil was ready for him to scald him, maybe even for him to breakdown in tears, shout that he’d never forgive them. But it didn’t happen. Logan started unbuttoning his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and the item fell to the floor. He stood and waited till Virgil raised his gaze to point to the soulmark on his chest, his hand grazing over the words fondly. He outstretched his hand towards Virgil and he took it, Logan pulled him into a standing position and without letting go of his hand brought it up to his chest, positioning it over the words.

They stood in silence for a moment, Virgil admiring the small, elegant handwriting, while Logan admired the fond look on Virgil’s face. “Can I see mine again?” Virgil asked softly, as if speaking any louder would break the intimacy of the moment. Logan nodded and raised his arm slightly, Virgil’s hand moved from his chest to the words on his bicep, tracing them ever so slightly. They were beautiful, he usually hates his handwriting but it’s so beautiful right now on Logan. 

He wants so badly to see the other soulmark but is afraid it’s a step too far. Virgil’s hand falls from his arm and rests on Logan’s side, so close, he needs to see it. “Can I-” Virgil doesn’t want to finish the sentence so he doesn’t, he knows it’s so personal and is relieved when Logan nods again. Not being able to trust his own voice Logan opts for showing him, his hands slowly work his belt and unbutton his trousers until they’re slack. He shoves his dress pants down slightly and Virgil helps push them further till they’re pooled around his ankles.

Logan is flushed a deep red, the vulnerability of it all getting to him, and Virgil thinks it makes him look endearing and gorgeous. Virgil’s eyes leave his face and quickly dart downwards, he takes a step back to be able to see it properly but leaves his hand on Logan’s side. His legs are paler than the rest of him which makes Virgil smile faintly, his other hand goes out to touch the soulmark but stops halfway. He looks up at Logan for consent and Logan nods again, uttering a quiet ‘yes’ as well.

And Virgil’s skimming his fingertips across the phrase, his knees aching slightly from his hunches position, fondly admiring the rushed print that he’s become so accustomed to but this time it’s different, it’s on Logan. “Wow,” Virgil mutters, overwhelmed by the feeling of, god he doesn’t know what he’s feeling right now, but it feels good- no great, he feels content, and happy, and like he belongs here. Belongs with Logan. He comes to a stand again, Logan’s gaze never leaving him, and it still feels so intimate and Virgil just really wants to kiss him right now.

So he does. As simple as that. He leans in and captures the other’s lips, he hand that was previously on his thigh goes to his jaw and caresses it. Logan doesn’t return it straight away, he hesitates, unsure of himself and the situation but the feeling of rightness overpowers it all and he kisses him back. They pull apart not too long after but remain close, Virgil wants to show him his soulmarks but feels as if it may be too much for one day. So, he steps back, the backs of his knees grazing the bed, and waits for Logan to speak.

The air goes awkward slightly, Logan’s state of undress now very obvious so he pulls his trousers back up and buckles them again. He picks up his discarded shirt and throws it in what Vigil assumes is the laundry basket, he walks over to his wardrobe and opens the doors. “I want you to meet them,” Virgil blurts out from his place now sitting on the bed, “your soulmates, my boyfriends, I want you to meet them. Maybe not today but soon. Please.” 

Logan pauses his actions, a plain grey t-shirt in hand; Virgil knows it’s a lot to ask and if he were in Logan’s situation he too would be freaking out. But Logan puts on a calm front, and it’s good but not good enough. Virgil can see the worry in his eyes and in the way his fingers twist in the grey fabric. “Okay,” Logan says plainly, the words absent of emotion and that concerns Virgil, he watches with furrowed brows as Logan slips the t-shirt over his head and then moves to sit next to Virgil.

“Okay?” Virgil asks, he knows that Logan isn’t telling him everything and it both annoys and pains him because, goddammit, they’re soulmates and Virgil can’t help giving a shit. “But what? What aren’t you telling me?” Virgil’s trying to encourage Logan to talk, he’s being too harsh and direct but he needs to know. “I just- don’t worry, I’m being stupid.” Logan looks down, avoiding Virgil’s gaze as much as possible, “you’re not being stupid but you need to tell me if something’s wrong because, well, because I care about you.” Now that sounds stupid, he’s so in love with a man he just met and then saw him mostly naked but it’s the truth.

“I feel like I wouldn’t fit in. You have all been together for so long, you said you met Roman in college and god,” he pauses to sigh, Virgil tries not to be excited about the way Logan says his boyfriend’s name because this is serious, “I feel like I’d be imposing on this life you’ve already built, it’s not my place to suddenly step in and expect to be accepted and-” Logan stops, pushing his glasses onto his forehead momentarily to wipe his eyes then puts them back into place.

And Virgil’s heart hurts again. Logan doesn’t feel like he belongs. But god he does. Virgil needs to tell him how much they need him, how they’re incomplete without him, how they’re spent hours thinking about him. “Logan?” Virgil asks softly, silently wishing for the other to look up at him and he does so, Virgil grabs one of his hands loosely and just holds it. “You don’t understand how long we’ve been waiting for you. Sure, we loved being together but you were missing all this time and we always wondered when you were finally going to show up so we could be whole. So, please, please, please don’t think we don’t need you or want you because we do, we want you so much, more than words can explain.”

Silence overcame them again but a comfortable one this time, Logan squeezed Virgil’s hand gently and Virgil repeated it. “I should go,” Virgil whispered in false hope that if Logan didn’t hear him he wouldn’t have to go, but he knew his boyfriends would be waiting for him by now and Patton’s probably worried because he’s been ignoring his phone. “Alright,” Logan replied, slipping his hand out of Virgil’s and standing up suddenly, Virgil followed suit. “Uh, I’ll show you out then,” Logan said gesturing towards the door, then following Virgil out into the hallways and to the front door. 

“Wait,” Virgil said, spinning around to face the other before he opened the door, “I should get your number.” Logan nodded his head and pulled out his phone, Virgil did the same and they swapped numbers. Logan opened the door, using his foot to hold it open, and Virgil stepped outside into the hallway. “I’ll text you later, okay?” Virgil asks and Logan replies with a quick ‘okay’, and Virgil turns to leave but stops short. Instead he kisses Logan’s cheek briefly then makes his way down the stairs as quickly as he can manage. 

It takes Virgil fifteen minutes to get home, with the help of his phone map, and sure enough the door is unlocked meaning his boyfriends are probably inside waiting for him. He opens the door and steps inside, kicking his shoes off and unzipping his hoodie before going through to the living room. Patton and Roman are curled up on the sofa watching some kind of drama on the TV and talking, but the talking ceases when Virgil enters and they both turn to him. He probably would’ve been embarrassed if he wasn’t used to their attention already. 

“So?” Patton asks, prompting Virgil to tell them everything about today and about their soulmate, and Virgil doesn’t know where to begin. He sits down in front of them on the floor, placing his hand on top of their joined ones. “God, I don’t know where to start,” Virgil begins, fully aware that they’re going to want to hear the full story, “at the beginning preferably,” Roman quips but Patton is quick to playfully hit him.

“I was on my lunch break at the coffee shop near by and I walked straight into him, spilling his coffee everywhere,” he gestures to his t-shirt, “I apologised to him - to Logan - and he just stood there, not saying anything, he knew we were soulmates and then he said it and, god, I just felt it you know?” They know, it’s exactly the same feeling they got when they met Virgil and each other. “I bought him coffee and he told me about his soulmarks, then I text you guys, and went to his apartment.” Roman makes a suggestive face at this and Virgil can’t help but laugh lightly.

“He showed me his soulmarks. Your’s is on his chest,” he spoke to Roman, “and your’s on his thigh,” then to Patton. “I touched them,” he whispered, running his fingers over their knuckles, “he let me touch them a-and it was strange, intimate but right. I asked him if he would meet you, he agreed but it wasn’t right, I knew it wasn’t right. Logan told me how he felt as if he was imposing in on our relationship a-and he didn’t want to ruin what we had.” Virgil pauses to take a shaky breath, he looks up at his boyfriends and Patton looks about the same, his eyes sad as if he’s about to cry, and Roman just looked lost, angry at himself too.

“B-but I told him- I told him how we need him and we want him, we’re incomplete without Logan.” The words came out like a statement but Virgil wasn’t too sure. He’s reassured when Patton frantically nods his head, and Roman takes his free hand and cards it through Virgil’s hair, any other day he would’ve told him off for that. “We swapped numbers and I left. Oh, and I may or may not have kissed him. Twice.” Virgil ended, his voice slightly teasing towards the end, and the other two just laughed at him. 

The rest of the night was spent with them making plans to finally meet Logan together and Virgil explaining the day's events again and again. Virgil ended up texting Logan:  _ Patton and Roman want to meet you badly. When’s good for you? x  _ Only until after he sent it regretting adding a kiss to the end but not for long when he got a text back. 

From Logan:  _ I’m free tomorrow and Sunday x _

To Logan:  _ Tomorrow then? 10am? X _

From Logan:  _ Sure, where? X _

To Logan:  _ Do you want to meet at our house? Or meet me first at the coffee shop? X _

From Logan:  _ Coffee shop please x _

Virgil smiled at the text, understanding that Logan was probably nervous so wouldn’t want to straight up meet them. “Come on time for bed,” Patton said, dragging Virgil up off the floor and Roman from the sofa. Virgil briefly told them the plan for tomorrow while getting ready for bed, soon enough they’re all in bed together, huddled up under the blankets and sound asleep.

The blaring of his alarm wakes Virgil, he aimlessly reaches for it on the bedside table and brings it closer to him, detaching it from the charger in the process, and he switches off the alarm. He groans quietly, blinking a few times and gathering his bearings, he realises Patton is no longer in bed with them, which is a normal occurrence, and that Roman had slept through the alarm. “C’mon Ro, up!” He prods Roman’s cheeks and nose until he stirs, opening his eyes slightly to look at Virgil but closes them quickly again.

“I know you’re up now, no excuses.” He huffs when Roman stays put, he sits himself up in bed, ready to leave, “if you don’t get up then you’re not meeting Logan.” That was the deal breaker, and Virgil felt like he was dealing with a small child next he’ll threaten than if he doesn’t eat his greens he won’t get a bedtime story. Roman gets up partially, he moves so he’s sitting on his knees facing Virgil, he’s smiling at him in a ridiculous way which makes Virgil want to kiss him.

He does so, pecking Roman on the lips quickly before jumping out of bed and dashing to their en suit before Roman can. He hears his complaints through the door but tells him he’ll have to use the main bathroom. Virgil starts planning his outfit out in his head, he wants to look smart but not like he’s trying too hard but not lazily either but not like he’s a snob. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous, he’s met Logan before, it’s his boyfriends who should be nervous.

Virgil opts for black jeans, his favourite Panic! At The Disco t-shirt, and a hoodie. He knows Roman’s already been in and changed because his pyjamas are on the floor, which Patton will probably tell him off for but Roman keeps doing it so what’s the point. He wanders downstairs and into the kitchen diner, Roman sitting at the table eating his french toast and Patton at the stove finishing off cooking breakfast.

“Morning Pat,” Virgil greeted, walking up to the other and kissing his cheek before sitting down opposite Roman. “Morning love,” Patton replied, setting Virgil’s breakfast down in front of him before joining them at the table. Breakfast went by quickly and quietly, them all in anticipation of today's events. The plan was that Virgil would meet Logan at the coffee shop and walk him back to the house, giving him enough time to feel comfortable about meeting them, and Virgil specifically told his boyfriends to try and not make a big deal of things but that probably won’t hold. 

Soon enough Virgil is putting on his shoes, grabbing his phone, and heading out the door. The air is cold but not windy which he is thankful for because his hoodie isn’t that thick. He makes it to the coffee shop on time only to find Logan standing outside waiting already, a cup from the cafe in his hands. He smiles gently when he notices Virgil and makes his way towards him, they stop still in front of each other when they are close enough. “Um, hi,” Virgil greets, it’s awkward and he’s not sure why but then Logan smiles and returns the greeting and it’s fine again.

The turn and walk back the way Virgil came, Logan offers Virgil some of his drink and he accepts, slightly taken aback by the sweet tasting caramel latte expecting it to be a cappuccino or something, but enjoys it nevertheless. The walk was filled mainly with meaningless chatter but Logan’s steps faltered when Virgil announces they were about five minutes away. “Are you alright?” Virgil asks, worry evident in his voice as he turns to face the other straight on. 

Logan avoids his gaze momentarily but admits defeats and looks at him. “Sorry,” Logan apologises, he’s apologising for more than just stopping, “for what?” Virgil asks. “I don’t know, I’m still just… nervous I guess, I just want them to like me,” Logan utters quietly, he’s in a vulnerable state expressing these worries. Virgil can’t tell him anything more than what he told him the other day so he repeats himself, “we’ve been missing you for so long and worrying where you were, now that we’ve found you it just- it feels right. They’re so excited to meet you, I told them all about you and they’re waiting right now. They will love you Logan, just as I do.”

The words seem to work as Logan is silent in considering them, he nods once he’s finished and Virgil takes that as a gesture to keep moving. They start walking in silence, Virgil can’t imagine what Logan must be feeling so he grabs ahold of his hand and squeezes it gently in a show of comfort. Logan glances sideways at him and smiles, he’s a little reassured and Virgil is glad of this.

They arrived not too long later, Virgil opens the door and gestures for Logan to follow him inside, they kick their shoes off in the hall and Virgil takes Logan coat and hangs it up. He can see the nervousness in Logan’s eyes but doesn’t comment on it, he just leads him through into the living room where Roman and Patton were sitting. Patton was the first to get up, “so, this is the infamous Logan,” he says, a usual bright smile on his face and Virgil could tell he was fighting the urge to hug the other. “Um, I guess so, I mean I am,” Logan stumbles over his words, his cheeks flushing slightly from embarrassment but Patton took no notice and finally caved, hugging the other slightly, making sure not to hold on too long or too tightly. 

As soon as he was released Logan looked over a Virgil, a still nervous but happy expression on his face, and Virgil gave him an encouraging smile. “Well, you’re just as pretty as Virgil said,” Roman said appearing beside Logan now; Logan couldn’t help but give a shy smile and shake his head slightly at the other’s boldness, “oh, um, thank you” he responded awkwardly unsure of what else to say. Virgil felt embarrassed all the same because even though he knew Roman would say that he did just tell Logan that Virgil had been talking about him a lot. 

“I’ll go make some coffee because I think we’re going to be here for a long time,” Patton announces, turning to go into the kitchen but calls out before he’s out of sight, “make yourself at home!” That gains a small smile from Logan, Virgil doesn’t think he’ll ever get sick of that smile. Roman catches Virgil’s gaze and gives him a knowing look, he knows just how much Virgil loves Logan already even though he had to listen to the full story of yesterday just seeing it makes it so real. Virgil scoffs a laugh and gestures with his head for Roman to go help Patton in the kitchen, but Roman somewhat knows his intentions, regardless he leaves muttering about how he should help Patton bring the mugs through. 

Then they’re alone for now, Virgil turns to Logan, “so what do you think?” Logan looks hesitant to answer but the smile has never left his face yet, “it’s weird but definitely in a good way, I think I’m going to get used to it all eventually.” Virgil smiles at that, taking Logan’s hand in his and he guides him to the sofa, sitting himself at the end so Logan is forced to sit in the middle. 

Patton returns and gives one mug to Logan and keeps his own then sits down on the other side of the sofa, careful not to sit too close to Logan but just close enough that their legs touch. Roman comes back through, switching the kitchen light off as he goes, he only complains slightly that there’s no room left of the sofa for him before giving Virgil his coffee and sitting down on the floor, resting his head in Patton’s lap. 

The day is young yet and soon enough they’re all chatting like they’ve known each other for ages. Logan occasionally mock arguing with Roman makes Virgil smile, they’ll definitely have to gang up on him at some point, and Logan releases Virgil’s hand at some point to switch his cup to the other hand but it doesn’t return, Virgil is giddy when he realises he’s holding hands with Patton instead. 

They spend most of the day on the sofa huddled up together, Roman gets sick of the floor so sprawls across all of them at some point, until it’s dinner time and Patton decides that cooking is off the menu so they order chinese in. They eat uncomfortably close to each other, Patton jokes about buying a bigger couch if this is going to become a common occurrence. Eventually Logan has to leave, he does so but not before getting kisses from all three of them and promising to come back soon. And maybe he returns tomorrow. And maybe he plans individual dates with them. And maybe they’re already talking about their future, all of them, together. 


	7. Did you just hiss at me? - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s known that Virgil hisses at people (and occasionally inanimate objects) but he didn’t know his boyfriend did.

Virgil thinks it must only be around seven in the morning but he’s awake regardless. He has attempted and failed at going back to sleep, even the warmth of the blankets and his boyfriend do nothing to lull him back to sleep. He considers getting angry at himself because he’s still tired for goodness sake but he doesn’t because he knows, he knows, he’s had at least eight hours sleep and Roman is cuddling further into his side.

He can’t stay mad much when Roman is acting all cute like this, it’s a bonus because he’s not talking, but he decides he can’t stay here forever. He’ll get bored of just laying here and then he’ll really get cranky. So, he tries to move, he shuffles closer to the edge of the bed but Roman doesn’t let go of him. His boyfriend has his arms wrapped tightly around him and a leg swung over him too, so, Virgil is trapped. 

He attempts at prying Roman’s arms off him but he still doesn’t want to be too harsh as to hurt him. “C’mon Ro, please move,” Virgil whispers, lying loosely in his boyfriend’s arms almost admitting defeat but them Roman stirs and moves. His leg slides off of Virgil and suddenly there is hope, everything is good in the world. Except the world hates Virgil, of course it does, Roman’s arms doesn't loosen and Roman buries his head into Virgil’s neck, letting out a little contented hum. 

“Fuck sake Ro!” Virgil whispers with mock anger, aware that Roman probably can’t hear him, “why do you leave me with this burden! I don’t want to wake you but I want to leave,” Virgil monologues, turning himself slightly in Roman’s grasp so he’s facing the other more, his hand reaches up to stroke his boyfriend’s hair. Roman leans into his touch, a small smile gracing his lips making him look content yet mischievous. 

Suddenly Virgil makes a decision. He’s going to get up whether it bothers Roman or not. He pulls himself from Roman’s grasp, his head falls from Virgil’s shoulder and his arms are pretty much picked up and thrown backwards by Virgil. And then Roman is sitting up in their bed, holding himself up with one arm, he almost looks offended and hurt. Then he makes this noise, and it’s weird, and not at all very Roman.

The room is silent for a few moments. “Did you just hiss at me?” Virgil asks, he’s in shock both because Roman is very much awake, and probably has been for a while the sneaky so and so, and because Roman just  _ hissed  _ at him! Roman just looks at him, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face, replacing his earlier offended expression, and he whispers “maybe.” Virgil knows he’s looking at him with wide eyes but he can’t stop; Roman laughs lightly at the expression and leans in to kiss Virgil briefly on the lips.

Virgil stunned expression stays, so, Roman explains, “I didn’t want you to leave bed, it’s nice and warm here.” Virgil rolls his eyes as Roman puts on a guilty expression, he knows his boyfriend is anything but guilty for try to keep him in bed longer. “Well, now that I know you’re awake maybe I could spend just a few more minutes in bed,” Virgil states, lying back down and pulling the covers up over him while Roman does the same. They kiss again and Virgil can feel the victorious smile against his lips, and he smiles back. 


	8. We’re not just friends - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is adamant they just friends, best friends, but Logan thinks they’re not, at least he doesn’t want them to be. For the prompt “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”

It had been building up all week, maybe longer. But now? Now the tension was almost unbearable. It has been a long time coming and now they’re standing here, face to face, as if they were about to argue but they know better than that. They know better than to argue over love.

All four of them have been getting on much better than before, they listen to each other and help one another. Patton has been trying so hard to build himself back up, and the others have helped, especially Logan. Now he doesn’t feel like he has to leave all his emotions festering up inside him until he feels like he might explode. All of his feelings he now shares with them all. Well not  _ all  _ of his feelings to  _ everyone _ .

So, with the others thinking he’s being open and honest and not hiding any feelings. It breaks Logan’s heart to think that the other may not be in love with him. It’s stupid really, irrational, illogical for Logan to think he is not. Patton spends more time around him now than ever, he smiles that extra bit brighter around him, even Virgil and Roman have commented on it. The other two had their suspicions, Logan had confessed to Virgil about his feelings the day after he spent all night trying to figure it out, and Roman had came and told him that Patton practically confessed all the same. Yet still he doubts it.

He doesn’t doubt his own feelings. Logan knows how he feels now, even if it did take some working out. He loves Patton. God, he loves him so much, he would do anything for him. Just standing here now looking at the man in front of him, the way his eyes are shining with happiness despite him not smiling, and it hits Logan again. Yes, he’s in love with him. 

“Logan what was it you were going to say?” Patton inquires, breaking them out of this trance like state of just staring at each other. Logan flushes slightly at this, he’s just been gawking at Patton for god knows how long. “I, uh, I feel like you’re not telling me something,” he stutters, stumbling over his words slightly to find a right way to approach this topic, it’s not easy no matter how much thought he’s put behind this, he is still so nervous. 

“I’m not sure what you mean Logan,” Patton says, Logan isn’t sure if he’s feigning innocence or genuinely is unsure of what he is getting at. “I thought you told me everything,” he speaks cautiously, not wanting to outright tell Patton that he’s madly and deeply in love with him, god no, that would be foolish. “Of course I tell you everything, we’re best friends.” Oh. Oh, okay. Best friends. Are they though? Are they  _ just  _ best friends? If Patton wants to be just best friends then maybe, maybe Logan could live with it but he can’t not try and profess his undying love for the other. He may get rejected, and embarrass himself, the consequences are endless but he has to try.

“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.” Logan’s voice is no more than a whisper, he sounds… broken. And that pains Patton. But he says nothing. Because what if Logan doesn’t see him as a friend of any sorts what if he hates him, again. He can’t have his heart broken again. And Logan’s speaking up again, “Patton, I’m in love with you.” Patton’s mind goes blank. Not only does Logan not hate him, he loves him. He loves him. And Patton loves him back, oh god he loves him back! 

Patton realises he still hasn’t said anything. And Logan’s expression is so sad and regretful, like he might cry any minute, he looks so vulnerable. “I love you too,” Patton states, he’s moving forward until they’re so close. Logan no longer looks pained but his eyes are still glazed over, unshed tears brimming until Patton cups his face with both of his hands and the tears spill silently down his cheeks. Happy tears. 

The tears stop as quick as they started, and Patton wipes away their tracks with his thumbs, his hands stay put, holding, no, cradling the other’s face. And Logan is smiling weakly, his own emotions now laid bare. Patton kisses him, gently and softly as if not to break him. Logan thinks it’s too late, Patton has broken him as he feels tears sting behind his closed eyes, his emotions bubbling at the surface. He has broken him in the best possible way.


	9. You promised - Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is sad, well, maybe more than that. Roman doesn’t know why but he sure as hell isn’t going to let Patton fall into this pit of despair again, especially not by drinking, he just loves him too much to let him do that. For the prompts “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka” and “you’re so fucking hot when you’re mad”

Roman awakes in a cold sweat, his breathing heavy, he knows it was a nightmare but the specifics are fading fast. He’s thankful that he can’t remember much of the dream, yet, he can’t get back to sleep. He checks the clock on his bedside table - it’s almost six in the morning so he decides there’s no point in just lying here when he could get up, have breakfast, and start making progress with whatever he has to do today.

He slips out of bed, not bothering to change out of his pyjamas just yet, and makes his way to the kitchen. He expects no one to be up yet so is shocked at seeing Patton sitting at the kitchen table, a bottle of opened vodka sat out in front of him, his glass is empty but the bottle is still full though. “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka,” Roman tells him, putting the cap back on the bottle and the bottle back in the cupboard, Patton doesn’t move.

“Patton?” Roman asks, sitting himself down next to the other, concerned when Patton still doesn’t speak and continues looking straight ahead. “You don’t get to tell me what I can and can’t do,” Patton speaks quietly but harshly, finally looking over at Roman, and Roman can see such hurt and anger in his eyes that it frightens him. “Patton, what are you on about?” Roman asks cautiously, almost fearing the answer.

“You can’t tell me what to do!” Patton’s voice raises in volume, his anger finally rising above the surface, “you all promised me, you promised me you’d be there! You would be there for me, no matter what, a-and I’m so mad, you broke that promise! I-I can’t help all of this- this what I’m feeling but I’m a burden. Still! You promised!” Roman sat there in shock as Patton ranted at him and his voice broke several times, guilt hit him hard. 

He had promised he’d be there for Patton, help him through the tough times but he hadn’t. “Patton...” Roman started, his arm reaching out intending to comfort Patton but the other flinches. “Don’t.” He sounded so broken, so exhausted. And it makes Roman want to cry. “Please, I’m sorry. Let me fix this,” Roman whispers, eventually reaching out and grabbing Patton’s hand.

And Patton crumbles. The anger and frustration leaving him as he starts crying, his shoulders shaking as he sobs as quiet as he can. Roman stands and pulls Patton up with him, drawing him into a hug, he can feel Patton shivering against him. “You can’t fix this, I’m broken, Roman.” No, no, no. “Patton, you are not broken, you’re allowed to feel like this. Please, I want to help you because I love you.” There he said it. And he meant it. 

“Really?” Patton pulls back slightly, his arms still wrapped around Roman, and he looks at him, analysing the other’s expression. Roman nods his head and Patton’s beaming again, smiling genuinely despite the tear tracks on his face and his red eyes. “I love you too,” Patton confesses somewhat shyly and he kisses Roman’s cheek, leaving the other blushing. They move to the sofa, cuddling up together and switch on a random channel on the television. Patton ducks his head into the crook of Roman’s neck and snuggles closer, he’s content right now, not really happy but it’s a start.

“By the way,” Roman starts, a small smirk on his face that he knows Patton can’t see, “you’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.” Patton laughs against his skin, Roman can feel his smile against his skin, then Patton kisses his neck gently. “Language, Ro!” Patton gasps in mock exasperation at the other, Roman whispers a quick apology before kissing Patton’s forehead and just lets them calm.

They stay there for longer than intended, the TV is just background noise as Roman holds Patton against him and Patton snuggles into his side. That’s how Logan and Virgil find him, they don’t say anything about how they’re cuddled up together or the tear tracks on Patton’s face. Soon enough they’re all sitting around the kitchen table having breakfast, almost as if everything is back to normal; Roman won’t let it be completely back to normal, he’s going to take more care of Patton from now on. 


	10. God, I hate you - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil argue, it’s nothing new. Except they’re dating this time. And Roman accidentally tells Virgil he hates him. But he doesn’t mean it, right?

“God, why do you have to hinder Thomas’ ability so much?”

“Hinder? I’m trying to help him!”

And so it continued. They bickered occasionally, usually not for very long and not for serious reasons since they got together. But this, this was serious. They thought they were past this, they worked it all out, they understood each other's functions. And yet… they’re still here, shouting at each other, something they vowed they would never do again.

“But you’re not! You’re not helping anyone at all.”

“I-I’m trying my hardest Roman! Give me a fucking break for once!”

“No, why should I.”

“Because- because I-”

“Because what? You’re doing absolutely nothing. Useless.”

“Hey! You’re not exactly helping right now. Causing this argument for unnecessary reasons!”

“God, I hate you so much right now.”

Oh. Okay. “Okay.” Virgil’s voice is quiet now, the anger leaving him only to be replaced by complete and utter devastation. Roman hates him. He hates him. And he doesn’t blame him. He hates himself too. “Okay,” he repeats, unsure if Roman can even hear him but it doesn’t matter because he’s turning around quickly, ready to escape out of the common area.

But roman speaks up, “wait, Virgil, I-” He stops, uncertain of where he’s going next with that sentence. “What Roman? You what?” Virgil asks, anger evident in his voice despite still being quiet, “you hate me, end of.” Then he left. He didn’t want Roman to say anything else, if he did he might have cried.

Roman did. He cried as Virgil left the common area to go to his room, he watched him walk away as silent tears slid down his cheeks. He knew no amount of apologizing could fix this now. He fucked up. 


	11. Accidental seduction - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is sleep deprived and focused on his work, Patton is wide awake and focused on Logan.

The common room was silent, both Virgil and Roman had gone to bed early (and possibly together no matter how much Virgil would protest tomorrow morning); Logan sat on the sofa, notebook balanced on his knees that were tucked against his chest and pen in hand as he studies his own writing. Patton’s sat on the floor, his colouring book sitting untouched in front of him, his focus completely on Logan.

Sure, he thinks it’s a bit weird to just be staring like this but he can’t stop himself. His eyes transfixed on the way Logan’s brows furrow, how his eyes scan the page, and especially how he bites his lip. Logan’s face is one of pure concentration and also of tiredness, and Patton is torn between thinking Logan looks adorable as heck but also, well, sexy. Patton feels slightly guilty at thinking that as Logan’s eyelids droop.

Still, it’s just so… different. It’s different from the usual deadpan expression that’s usually seen on Logan’s face, it’s somewhat alluring and so fucking tempting that Patton just wants to kiss him, bite him, and be all over him. “Stop biting that fucking lip!” Patton’s own outburst shocks himself as well as Logan, regardless Logan stops biting his lip and just looks at Patton. “Sorry,” Logan whispers, his face heating up at the realisation that he did that unconsciously, feeling as if Patton had just told him off but Patton’s expression is still calm.

“Oh, uh, you don’t need to apologise, it was just… distracting,” Patton said, his voice quiet and embarrassed. Logan nods in acknowledgement and goes back to his notes but doesn’t bite his lip again, and now Patton regrets telling him to stop, although he is still beautiful to admire. Logan can feel Patton’s eyes on him, watching and analysing him, he’s not sure if he minds or not but he can’t concentrate on his work anymore because of it.

Patton still watches as Logan closes his notebook and throws it and his pen to the side, and his legs stretch so his feet are firmly on the floor again. He considers standing but stays put, he yawns, then looks at Patton who is looking straight back at him. “You tired?” Patton asks, it’s rhetorical and Logan knows this but still he replies, “I haven’t slept in ages.” Patton nods and stands, walking over to Logan and pulls him into a standing position also. 

“Come on. Bed.” Patton pulls Logan along by the hand, Logan snickers from behind him and comments, “you can take me to bed any day Patton.” Patton can hear the smirk in his voice and can’t help smile himself even as he blushes, he considers telling Logan off for being inappropriate but he doesn’t. They enter Logan’s room and Patton closes the door behind them.

Patton observes the way Logan is slouching slightly and his eyes are lidded, he’s just so tired, and Patton smiles on fondly. He decides to help Logan further; he loosens his tie and slips it off, then unbuttons his shirt and removes that, his pants are next to go and Logan hums slightly once he’s undressed. “Come,” Patton says, gesturing for Logan to follow him towards the bed, he throws the covers down so Logan can climb in, and he does.

Logan sighs as he buries himself further into the covers, and Patton bends down to kiss his forehead and then makes to leave. “Don’t go,” Logan mumbles, “sleep with me, please.” Logan smiles a moment later at the realisation of what he had said and Patton smiles back, wordlessly undressing and climbs into bed next to Logan. 

“Goodnight, Lo.”

“Night, Pat. Love you.”

“I love you too.”


	12. What I've done - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is madly and deeply in love with Virgil, who may or may not love him back, yet Roman feels nothing but guilt for how he treated the other for ages. For the prompt: "I don’t know how to look you in the eye after the things I have done"

Roman couldn’t help but still feel the lingering guilt. The guilt of how he had treated Virgil for so long. Sure, they had gotten over it, past it, and a little further. Even now as he’s sitting here on his own bed, Virgil sitting crossed legged in front of him, looking at him expectantly. But Roman is looking everywhere but him. His hands are twisting and tightening in his sheets, distracting himself from the task at hand.

He wants desperately to confess to Virgil. Tell him how he has loved being friends with the other but how, inevitably, he has slowly fallen in love with him. Roman so wants to express these feelings, despite potentially startling Virgil and also being rejected but it’s not this that stops him. It’s not the beautiful, poetic love confession that comes out of his mouth, instead…

"I don’t know how to look you in the eye after the things I have done." Roman wants to keep avoiding his eyes but knows he can’t, he hesitantly steals a glance at Virgil and he looks confused but downhearted all the same. Roman doesn’t allow him time to respond, “I-I’m so sorry, I just, treated you so badly, I don’t know how, or why, you forgave me and now I-” he stopped short of spilling everything but Virgil wasn’t going to let this go, “and now what?”

Roman sighs, “and now I’m, uh, I’ve fallen in love with you.” Then there is a pause, seeming like an excruciating amount of time to Roman. Finally Virgil speaks up, “okay. It’s okay.” Virgil pauses to grab Roman’s hand, removing his fingers from the sheets and laces them together with his own, “I forgive you because I love you too.” Roman knows that should be comforting, he should feel joyous and immediately throw himself at Virgil. But he doesn’t. 

“Are you sure?” Roman couldn’t help but ask this, he wouldn’t be shocked if Virgil was joking or just trying to make him feel better. “Am I sure that I love you? Of course I love you, you idiot. I understand what we’ve both done in the past but- but that doesn’t matter anymore, you’re sorry and I’m sorry, we’ve got to put it in the past.” Roman nodded along with Virgil words, considering them seriously as he brushed his thumb against the back of Virgil’s hand. 

“Are you okay?” Virgil asks quietly, cautious because Roman’s just so silent but he responds, “yeah, I’ll be okay.” Virgil gives him a comforting smile and pulls him closer, into a hug, and Roman came willingly. It might take them a while to get over the guilt and feel comfortable with their new feelings but they’ve come this far, they can go a little further.


	13. God, I don’t hate you - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman doesn’t hate Virgil at all, quite the opposite really, and he needs Virgil to realise this, if it means begging then so be it. A fix it fic for 'God, I hate you'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For LissaWho5 who commented “I would think a sequel with them making up would be cute”.

They didn’t see each other for the rest of the day, they went to bed angry, disappointed, and feeling almost all the negative emotions under the sun. Day broke and still nothing. Virgil refused to leave his room even for Patton, and Roman only left his room to eat but didn’t speak with anyone other than the odd greeting. But this had to stop, Roman knew he had to apologise.

So, here he stood in front of Virgil’s door, the doorway he so frequently passed through with ease and little thought. He knocks three times and waits. Nothing. Not even a stir or noise from inside of the room. He knocks again. Still nothing, this only causes slightly panic, okay, it causes a lot of panic within Roman. “C’mon Verge,” Roman spoke, his voice croaky both from little use and crying, “please open up, I need to- I need to apologise to you.”

Roman pauses to lean his head against the front of the door, he can hear shuffling from inside, the realisation that Virgil is moving around lessens his panic slightly. “Virgil please, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any of what I said. I would apologise from the depth of my heart but I still do not think that would convince you that I still love you and that I never meant to harm you in any way.” Roman could feel the tears collect in his eyes, then gently roll down his cheeks and onto the plain white t-shirt he was currently wearing. 

The sound of a lock clicking echoed through the silence, the door was now unlocked but Roman dares not to open it. “Open up, please.” He leans back off of the door, not wanting to fall flat on his face if the door did open. And it did. Virgil stood there in front of him, looking messier than ever and Roman is sure he looks similar. 

“What do you want?” Virgil harshly asks regardless of the explanation Roman said from the other side of the door. “I want to apologise. Please let me,” Roman begs, “I know I have no right to demand you let me in and you don’t have to listen to me b-but I really would like a chance to explain, no, to apologise and beg forgiveness because… because I was a total dick, you don’t deserve to be spoken to like that, especially not by me a-and I-” Roman’s breath hitched, more tears cascade down his face. 

It hurts Virgil to see his boyfriend (they’re not ex’s yet right?) like this, even after Roman’s outburst he still loves him. He unconsciously reaches up and wipes away the tears on Roman’s face, he freezes when he realises what he’s doing. Roman gives a shy, sympathetic smile when Virgil pulls away and Virgil can’t help but return it. “I’m sorry I argued, and shouted, said you were useless and-” Roman stops to breathe deeply, the tears not stopping, “can you ever forgive me?”

“No.” Virgil shook his head lightly and avoids his gaze, not wanting to see the way Roman’s face fell, “you said you hated me. You hate me.” Virgil doesn’t get choked up, he wasn’t going to cry, he’s done enough crying already and he doesn’t exactly blame Roman for hating him. “Virgil, I don’t- I can’t hate you. I could never hate you even if I tried. I love you too much,” Roman said, his voice wavering. 

“You don’t hate me?” Virgil asks nervously and Roman shakes his head in response, “I love you, Virgil.” Virgil nods in acknowledgement and grabs Roman’s hand, “I love you too.” He smiles at the other, Roman smiles back and wipes away his tears with his free hand. “We need to stop this though, we need to stop arguing like this. Please just,” he pauses to sigh in annoyance, “I know this is hypocritical but you need to talk to me, if anything is bothering you, if you’re annoyed at me, tell me. I know you don’t want to hurt me, and I don’t want to hurt you, so tell me. Okay?” 

Roman looks hesitant but nods in agreement, muttering a quiet ‘okay’. “Come on now.” Virgil steps out of his room and starts moving down the hall, pulling Roman with him, “let’s get some food and tell the others we aren’t dead anymore.” Roman laughs lightly in response and that’s when he knows they can work this out, they’ll get through this, he won’t let them get into this state again. At least he hopes not.


	14. Romano - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil won’t stop calling Roman by that stupid nickname, turns out he doesn’t mind that much. For the prompt: Virgil uses every excuse possible to call Roman Romano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a NSFW element just be aware.

“Romano!” Virgil uncharacteristically exclaimed at seeing Roman enter his room, they hadn’t seen each other all day with Roman helping helping Thomas all day and Virgil staying put in his room. “Hmm, please stop calling me that,” Roman says, rubbing his forehead slightly in annoyance but also at the feeling of an oncoming headache. “How about no, Romano.” Virgil smirks but kneels up from his place on his bed and reaches his arms out in Roman’s direction.

Roman walks into his embrace, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s midsection and ducking his head onto his shoulder. “Are you alright?” Virgil asks, concern evident in his voice, and Roman shakes his head in response. Virgil hums in contemplation, “come lie down with me, Romano. We’ll have a nap before food time.” Roman smiles into Virgil’s hoodie and allows himself to be dragged down onto the bed.

They nap for too long and miss food, which Patton lightly scolds them for, but it’s worth it because it’s warm and safe. It’s what they both need. 

A few nights later they’re in Roman’s room, Roman is sound asleep next to him but Virgil can’t sleep for the life of him. It must be around three in the morning and Virgil really doesn’t want to disrupt his boyfriend. Yet he does. Virgil pokes at Roman’s ribs, then his face, and kisses his lips briefly. Roman sirs slightly, rolling over to face Virgil as he opens his eyes to look blearily at his boyfriend.

“Verge?” Roman asks, his voice quiet and not quite awake yet, “hey Romano.” Even through his sleepy haze Roman glares at Virgil. “Cuddle with me, I can’t sleep,” Virgil says shyly, knowing deep down that Roman wouldn’t mind being woken up for this but still Virgil regrets waking him. “Sure.” Roman scoots closer to him and pulls him against his chest, closing his eyes again in hope of going back to sleep.

“Night, night, Romano,” Virgil comments sarcastically, burying himself closer to his boyfriend ignoring the disgruntled hum from Roman. Regardless he pulls Virgil against himself, drifting back to sleep moments later. Virgil got to sleep after a while, the warmth of his boyfriend comforting him, helping him drift off.

Time went on, Roman thought Virgil had possibly forgotten about the whole nickname thing, the others had stopped using it themselves so Roman was hopeful. 

“A-ah, fuck, Virgil!” Roman gasps as he comes over his own stomach and Virgil’s hand, moments later Virgil comes inside of him with a hiss then collapses on top of him. Roman makes a noise of complaint but brushes Virgil’s hair out of his face, “Verge, get off!” Roman gently shoves at his shoulders to get him to move, Virgil does so but exaggeratingly slowly. 

Roman grimaces when Virgil pulls out, “go get a towel or something,” Roman tells him as he gets off of the bed and heads towards their bathroom. “Sure thing Romano.” He can hear Roman’s laugh from the bathroom and doesn’t hold back his own smile. 

Virgil has his bad days still, they’re not too bad now that Roman is  _ here  _ here and he understands. These bad days come sooner or later, he prefers sooner so he can get them over with. Roman finds him on the floor in his room, sitting on the floor with his back against the bed. He’s crying, or he has been, tear tracks stain his cheeks and his makeup is messy. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Roman asks, sitting beside Virgil on the floor, Virgil shakes his head in response. “Okay, you don’t need to say anything yet.” Roman puts his arm around Virgil slowly and Virgil leans into him. “Thanks, Roman,” Virgil whispers, leaning his head onto Roman’s shoulder. “Hey, that’s Romano to you,” Roman answers, the playful words not quite hiding the worry in his voice but Virgil smiles anyway. Roman doesn’t mind the nickname if it puts a smile of his boyfriend’s face, so maybe, just maybe, it can stay.


	15. Why the hell are you bleeding!? - Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton gets hurt, Roman tries to help. They love each other very much. For the prompt: "Why the hell are you bleeding!?”

“Oh shhhhhhhhhh sugar plum fairies!” Roman heard Patton yell from the kitchen, within seconds he was standing in the doorway looking in on the other. “Patton? Are you okay?” Roman asks, observing the other as Patton clutches his hand to his chest and that’s when he realises the blood. Blood was everywhere; the floor, Patton’s hands, his shirt, the kitchen worktops. 

“Why the hell are you bleeding?” Roman practically shouts, rushing over to his boyfriend, grabbing a tea towel off of the counter and cups Patton’s hands to stop the blood running anywhere else. “Dear god Pat, what happened?” Roman gasps, prying Patton’s hands apart to inspect the damage.

“I- the knife, I slipped a-and- I’m sorry,” Patton whispers, tears collecting in his eyes. “Hey, love, don’t apologise. I just want to help you, I need you to be okay,” Roman responds, hastily checking his hands and finds a large cut across Patton’s left thumb and bottom of his palm. “Come here.” Roman gestures with his head towards the sink, he and Patton shuffle over to it; Roman holds their joined hands over the sink and turns the tap on. 

Setting the towel aside, Roman moves their hands under the luke warm water flinches slightly when Patton hisses at the contact. “Sorry,” Roman apologises weakly, knowing it’s good for Patton in the long run but the momentary pain on his boyfriend’s face makes Roman feel bad. Patton whimpers slightly and attempts to pull his hands away but Roman holds them still, his own hands caressing Patton’s to wipe away the blood quicker, he stays far from the cut though. 

A few moments pass, Patton’s heavy breathing and the trickling of running water are the only sounds echoing in the kitchen. “Are you okay?” Roman asks, voice thick with concern, and Patton responds with a noncommittal noise. “Stay here,” Roman tells Patton, who complies, as he grabs another towel and rushes back. He takes Patton’s non-injured hand and dries it, Patton stays pretty lax and allows Roman to do what he pleases. 

Roman shuts off the water and takes Patton’s other hand, turning it gently in his own hands. He dries the excess water off, carefully concentrating on not hurting Patton further. Roman looks back up at his boyfriend, taking in the small frown and the furrowed eyebrows. “Pat?” Roman asks hesitantly, concerned by the quietness of his boyfriend, shuffling away cautiously to reach the first aid kit but not moving his eyes off of Patton.

“Yeah?” Patton response after a moment of silence, Roman places the kit on the side and opens it, pulling out the plasters. “Are you alright now, love?” Roman questions, peeling the back off the plaster and placing it as softly as he can against Patton’s cut, he grabs another and repeats it so the whole cut is covered. “I guess,” Patton responds quietly, attempting to conceal the obvious hurt he’s experiencing but Roman is not fooled. 

He’s suddenly, yet cautiously, pulled into a hug, Roman’s arms wrapping around his midsection tightly, not wanting to let go. “Ro, I’m fine, really. Just a bit in shock.” Patton smiles again, using his good hand to push Roman’s hair out of his face where it has fallen across his eyes. “You sure?” Roman asks, not sure if Patton’s smile is real or not; Patton nods in response, smiling further at his boyfriend’s worry. “Come on, I’ll go change, can you clean up? Then we can watch a movie,” Patton proposes and Roman nods in agreement. The pain in Patton’s hand lessens as they watch more movies, Roman knows it could have been worse, plus it gets them out of cooking dinner later that night. 


	16. Do you hate me? - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep down Patton knows Logan has emotions that maybe he just doesn’t want to express and that’s okay. Patton’s only fear is that Logan doesn’t love him back or maybe worse, that he hates him. For the prompt: “I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. That’s the problem.”

Patton knows, he knows deep down that Logan can never fully express what he feels. But he knows he feels. Call it instinct or maybe because Patton is so in tune with emotions but he knows. Still, it hurts when Logan speaks in such a cold and uncaring manner but he understands. He understands that it’s hard for Logan to accept his emotions when he expects himself to be purely rational, he understands it’s hard then to express said emotions, and still he’s disappointed.

Maybe Patton is more disappointed in himself than in Logan. He hadn’t meant to feel differently for him, hadn’t meant to fall completely and utterly in love with him. But he had. He is. He is in love with Logan. And Logan doesn’t feel the same. He doesn’t know how Logan feels. And that it quite possibly the most frustrating thing in the world.

Theoretically Logan could love him. But he could also dislike him, loathe him, hate him. Patton is unsure because they’re so different, they’re opposites, he frustrates Logan to no end. And yeah. Maybe Logan hates him.

Patton doesn’t realise he’s zoned out until a hand waves in front of his face. He shakes his head and pulls himself out of his thoughts. He’s currently sitting atop of the kitchen counter next to the oven, waiting for the cupcakes to bake, and has a half drank cup of coffee in his hand that’s luke warm at this point.

“Patton?” It’s Logan. Great. Patton focuses his gaze on the other; Logan looks slightly concerned, his eyebrows furrowed so Patton assumes he’s tried to gain his attention for a while now. “Sorry about that Lo,” Patton apologises, smiling back at the other hoping to ease his worry slightly and it seemed to work. Logan moves to the side, Patton sees him out of the corner of his eye making more coffee, he asks Patton if he wants a cup but he refuses, instead going back to his thoughts.

Logan could tell Patton was zoning out again, his eyes staring at the wall straight ahead and taking sips of his coffee every so often but it seems more mechanically than usual. He didn’t exactly know what to do, especially because he doesn’t know what is the cause of this is in the first place. “Patton?” He asks again, hoping that the other would hopefully respond quicker than before and hopefully he would tell him what was up with him.

But Logan didn’t anticipate this. He didn’t expect Patton to not even turn to him, to express little emotion, and to ask “do you hate me?” Logan stops fumbling with his cup and turns to look directly at Patton. “Why would you think that?” Logan questions, his face falling from concentration to confusion, unsure of why Patton would even think such a thing.

Patton meets the other’s gaze and smiles weakly, an attempt of reassurance but Logan isn’t buying it, instead he moves so he’s standing in front of Patton, close but not too close. “Why do you think I hate you?” Logan asks again, his voice harsher, perhaps driven by emotion but Patton is too caught up to focus on that right now. “I-I just,” Patton sighs knowing he can’t can’t get out of this easily, “you just don’t seem to care. I know emotions aren’t really your forte, and I’m too emotional and irritating and infuriating a-and-”

“I don’t hate you. I could never hate you.” Logan interrupts him, his hands reaching out to take Patton’s cup from him then hesitantly grasps Patton’s hands in his own. “That’s the problem,” Logan adds quietly, almost as an afterthought. Relief floods over Patton for a moment before he catches his last sentence, “what do you mean it’s a problem?” Patton just looks at him expectantly and Logan looks extremely uncomfortable, like he’d rather be anywhere but here.

Logan loosens his grip on Patton’s hands but Patton tightens it again, afraid that if he lets go Logan will leave and leave this whole thing unexplained. “I don’t hate you,” Logan starts, Patton nods in acknowledgement and allows Logan to take a breath, “it’s, uh, quite the opposite but I-I don’t know how to-” In any other situation Patton would have laughed fondly at how Logan is stumbling over himself, a faint blush on his cheeks, but he doesn’t. “I know you don’t know how to express your emotions,” Patton confirms with that tight smile still gracing his lips, “but-”

“I’m in love with you.”

Patton is stunned to say the least, shocked enough that Logan slips his hands from Patton’s and takes to leave. Patton jumps off of the kitchen counter and catches Logan’s arm, “wait!” he practically shouts at the other. “You don’t…? But you...you love me?” Patton gasps out, his head full of confusion but he know what Logan said; it only takes him seconds to engulf Logan in a hug, mutter an ‘I love you too’ into Logan’s shoulder. Logan stays shocked and tense for a moment but returns the hug seconds later. 


	17. I'm not jealous! - Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU. Roman is insanely jealous because people won’t stop flirting at Patton, his boyfriend is just too cute and good hearted for his own good. For the prompt: “I’m not jealous! It’s just… you’re mine!”

Roman knows his boyfriend - well, now fiance - is such a kind soul, so good hearted, and it doesn’t hurt that he’s drop dead gorgeous too. That’s partially why he fell in love with Patton. So, it should be no surprise that other people flirt with him. Anywhere and anytime people find excuses to flirt with his fiance. And, yes, it bothers Roman to no end no matter how many times he denies it.

Currently Roman is watching as a middle aged single mother chats up his soon to be husband. Her hand that’s not grasping her child’s arm is twiddling her hair in such a flirtatious manner that makes him feel sick, and it probably makes Patton feel something similar if the look on his face is anything to go by. Roman is half caught between standing back and laughing from afar or approaching them.

He chooses the latter, moving up behind Patton and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Hey, love, who’s this?” Roman says in such a sickeningly sweet manner that Patton tries his hardest not to laugh at it, and he responds as calmly as he can, “this is Kath, she’s, um, a nurse.” Roman nods along exaggeratingly so then turns to the woman, whose face has fallen slightly but a sly smile is still there, “wow a nurse, I love your name by the way.”

Roman knows he’s being a tad mean at this point but can’t help himself, Patton will probably want to kill him later. “And you are?” Kath asks in a slight...snobbish manner that makes Roman hate her a little more if that is even possible. A wide smile grows on Roman’s face, “how rude of me! I’m Roman, Patton’s fiance,” he responds, a genuine smile appearing towards the end, he doesn’t think he’ll even get sick of tell people he and Patton are together.

“Oh.” Is all Kath says, she gives Roman a glare before waving goodbye to Patton and uttering promises of seeing him at a later date. As soon as the woman is out of sight Patton frees himself from Roman’s grasp and hits him playfully, “Roman!” Patton hisses at him but Roman just grins cheekily in return. “Come on let’s go, I don’t want to bump into her again if I can help it,” Patton says, taking Roman’s hand in his own and leads him out of the shop.

It’s a few minutes until Patton speaks up again, “you get jealous so easily babe.” It sounds like an attempt at a scolding but Patton still seems so fond so Roman doesn’t take it seriously. “I’m not jealous! It’s just… you’re mine!” Roman responds which earns him a light laugh from the other. Patton skips ahead slightly and turns in front of Roman, the street is pretty empty so he’s not worried about holding people up; he grabs Roman by the shoulder and gives him a short, sweet kiss, then grabs his hand again and they continue walking.

They both know Patton is kind and attracts flirters. And they both know Roman gets insanely jealous but maybe they don’t mind too much. 


	18. I’ve ruined it now - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman thinks Logan is trying to break up with him by letting him down gently, it’s quite the opposite really. For the prompt: “You’re the most important person in my life.”

It had been around four days. Well, four nights that Roman had spent alone and he’s sick of it. He knew dating Logan wouldn’t be a breeze, they had their differences and disagreements but now it was almost smooth sailing. Until Logan withdrew himself. He shut himself in his room for days, not spoken to him either. Roman deduces this can only mean one thing… he’s going to break up with him.

It hurts, sure, but if Logan is unhappy with their relationship then there is no point in staying like this if it will make the both of them miserable. So, here he is. Standing outside of Logan’s door, he knocks twice and waits. He can hear shuffling from inside before Logan opens the door, his boyfriend looks ruffled and somewhat stressed. Roman knows whats coming yet it doesn’t make it any easier to accept.

“Look, Lo,” Roman starts only to be interrupted by Logan, “Roman, I’m rather quite busy right now, could you, um, come back later.” Only now does Roman realise that Logan hasn’t fully opened his door, so, is most definitely trying to hide something. “Logan.” Roman’s voice is stern and harsh, “what are you hiding from me?” He asks cautiously, unsure if he wants to know why Logan is obscuring his view.

Logan looks nervously to the ground then back up to Roman, “I don’t want to have to tell you, not yet,” his voice is quiet and almost embarrassed. But Roman doesn’t care. “For fucks sake Logan! I haven’t seen you in days, you’re so withdrawn, j-just tell me. Tell me if you want to break up with me,” Roman’s voice breaks and he can feel tears welling up in his eyes but he doesn’t break eye contact.

He watches as his boyfriend's face changes from nervous to confusion to guilt. “Ro,” Logan begins, Roman is sure he’s going to try to reason with him and explain it as if it’s all so simple. “Please don’t. Just tell me straight.” There’s a long pause, Logan is internally debating with himself but finds he cannot lie to Roman no matter the circumstances. “I’m not breaking up with you,” Logan starts, sighing in defeat, “it’s quite the opposite really.”

Okay, that’s confusing to Roman. What could he possibly mean by that? So, he cocks his head in confusion, blankly staring back at Logan. “If you’re really that insistent then you should come in,” Logan says, opening his door the rest of the way so Roman can walk in. He does and closes the door behind him. On the walls are plans and maps, posters and leaflets that Roman has never seen before, and he’s been in Logan’s room a lot. So, Roman’s confusion only furthers. “Lo, what is-”

“It. Is a work in progress. A plan of sorts.” Logan gestures to the new papers littering the walls, it looks untidy and busy which is unusual for Logan. “I never intended to break up with you, I still don’t,” Logan says, fondness clear in his voice as he turns to Roman and takes one hand in his own, “you’re the most important person in my life.” Roman nods in response, still not sure of what to say but just waits for Logan to continue.

“I don’t want to, uh, ‘break this off’ because I love you Roman. A-and I was planning a romantic outing of sorts because I- well, I...” Logan stopped short of spilling everything, hoping that Roman would be satisfied with the information he gave him at least. Roman’s brows furrow, why would Logan be so secretive if he loved him? Why would he withdraw and ignore Roman for day? Why would he- Oh.

“Were you…?”

“Going to propose?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes.”

Oh. Okay. Well, Roman feels a little, no, a lot like a dick right now. “I’m sorry,” Roman utters, his hand not holding Logan’s twists in the fabric of his pants, “I’ve ruined it now, haven’t I?” Roman feels guilty as fuck, he wishes he had never started to doubt his boyfriend in the first place. But Logan just laughs in such a gentle and carefree manner. “I’m not going to lie and say you haven’t but I do hate keeping secrets from you,” Logan responds, letting go of Roman’s hand and wandering over to his desk.

Logan picks something off of it and returns back in his place facing Roman. “I suppose it’s not exactly the way I anticipated but...” Logan held out the box between them, opening it up to expose a plain silver ring, “Roman, will you marry me?” Roman can’t keep the smile off his face, nodding repeatedly and uttering the word ‘yes’ continuously. He doesn’t stand still even as Logan slides the ring onto his finger, he immediately engulfs Logan in a hug. He doesn’t stop smiling for the rest of the night and neither does his fiance. 


	19. Make me! - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments lead to blow jobs with these two. For the prompt:   
> Logan: Shut up!  
> Roman: No, you shut up!  
> Logan: Make me!  
> Roman: *grabs Logan’s necktie* get on your knees then  
> Logan: o h

They bicker less often now but they still bicker. Their arguments were laced with more amusement and joking rather than insults. After all it's not really nice to insult your boyfriend in such a manner. Nevertheless here they were, in Logan’s room, shouting on about how Thomas didn’t have time for everything and that their prefered activity should be chosen. It has only escalated since, the arguing is less about the topic and more about one upping each other.

Roman is mid-ramble and Logan has had enough, Roman has invaded his room and now is criticising him, so he interrupts him, “shut up!” He shouts loud enough that it startles Roman to silence. Roman shakes himself out of the stunned silence and shouts back, “no, you shut up!” Logan is fairly aware that they sound like children but can’t help but argue back, “make me!”

They’re beyond fury now. Roman’s hand reaches out so quickly that Logan thinks he might just punch him right in the face but he doesn’t. Instead he grips his tie and harshly pulls him forward, the material tightens slightly around his neck. They’re breathing hard and close, their eyes wide in shock. “Get on your knees then.” Roman says it like there is no room for negotiation, Logan knows that isn’t the case. “Oh.” Then he drops to his knees harshly, too hard maybe, and Roman lets go of his tie.

Logan glances up briefly for confirmation and Roman nods his head, anger still clear in his eyes, and that’s all Logan needs. He pops the buttons and drags down the zipper as quick as his shaky hands can manage, adrenaline mixing from the argument and from all this now. He shoves Roman’s pants and boxers to his knees; he gives Roman no time to take in what’s going on before he has his dick in his mouth.

Roman gasps and grabs Logan by his hair, hissing slightly as Logan takes more of his cock. “Shit Lo,” Roman mutters under his breath, Logan pays it no attention and concentrates on taking his cock to the hilt. Once there he stops just to tease Roman, he looks up innocently, unable to fully see Roman’s expression but feels proud when Roman’s hips buck slightly. Roman gets impatient waiting, he tightens his grip in Logan’s hair and forcible slides him partially off his cock, then back again.

The motion is hard and unrelenting, Logan gags several times but doesn’t tap out. He groans as Roman fucks his face, his hands grab at Roman’s thighs as he forces himself not to touch his own cock, hard beneath his dress pants. Roman utters obscenities as his rhythm falters, he’s close and they both know it. “Fuck, Lo, want to- shit- want to come on your face so bad,” Roman grits out from behind clenched teeth, attempting not to come so soon but unable to stop himself thrusting into the wet heat of his boyfriend’s mouth.

Logan groans in agreement at the sentence, Roman’s hand goes lax on Logan’s head but stays there. Logan pulls himself off of his cock, licking it slightly as it passes through his lips, and his mouth stays open as he watches Roman jerk himself off in front of him. Roman comes with a moan of Logan’s name, his come streaking across Logan’s face and barely into his awaiting mouth.

“Shit,” Roman sighs in exhaustion and at the pretty sight in front of him. He gets down on his knees in front of Logan, his hand slips from his hair to remove his come covered glasses. Logan glares at him but the effect is lost as he looks a right state. “Sorry,” Roman apologises quietly, “and I’m sorry for arguing with you.” Logan gives a lazy nod in agreement, “it’s okay.” His voice is croaky and quiet, ruined he thinks, and Roman can’t help but chuckle at that.

“How about I make up for it?” Roman asks with a smirk, Logan nods again and is immediately tackled to the floor. He could get used to making up in this way. 


	20. Pretty in this light - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premise: Every time A undresses, B notices something new and adorable about their body. Bonus: Vampire AU

It was the 1860s when Virgil turned by an unnamed assailant, they bit him, fed him, and left. He survived long enough to find Patton in the 1920s. Patton was - and still is - sweet and caring. He hadn’t cared when Virgil told him he was a vampire, he’d been in shock sure but never shunned him or hated him like others had.

Then years started to pass. They fell madly and deeply in love. And Patton grew older. It saddened them both; Virgil didn’t want Patton to age and die but he did not want to be selfish either. But then Patton had asked him. It was the middle of the night, Patton was fighting to stay awake no matter how much Virgil insisted he should sleep, and Patton asked him, in hushed tones, “turn me Virgil, so I can be with you, please.” Patton didn’t want the immortality, or the forever, or the hunt. He wanted Virgil. He wants Virgil.

So, he turned him. And now they were in this forever. They have grown together, lived together, hunted together, fallen in love together.

They hadn’t seen themselves in decades. And decades was not an exaggeration by any means. But with the whole not being able to see their own reflections thing it made life that little bit harder; so, they relied on each other for style advice, especially to keep up with the times, and they admired each other even further, recalling to one another which things they loved about the other.

They were changing one day when Patton gasped suddenly. Virgil spun around in surprise expecting Patton to be hurt or something but he wasn’t, Patton was staring back at him. “What?” Virgil said sharply but voice laced with confusion. Patton didn’t say anything but moved closer to the other, Virgil stayed put as Patton circled around him several times, stopping occasionally to run his hands across Virgil skin bare skin.

“Patton?” Virgil asked cautiously, unsure of what Patton was doing still. “Your scars.” Was all that Patton said. And Virgil’s heart sank. Patton had seen his scars many times before, even worshipped and admired them, so what was new. “What about them?” Virgil asked defensively, hiding his insecure thoughts of what if Patton didn’t like them? Or him? Or-

“I hadn’t realised how pretty they are in this light.” Oh. The big front windows were open and the blinds drawn up, they could see the fields and the way the sun shone on them, the sun barely even touching the window, so there was no real danger in it. Patton’s hands grazed over his shoulders and trailed down his back, admiring the different scars that littered Virgil’s skin. Virgil had told him about them; about the ones from fights, the self inflicted ones, the clumsy accidental ones, all of them.

“Umm,” Virgil murmurs, unsure of how to respond to Patton’s sincerity. “Love,” Patton starts, walking around to face Virgil head on and cupped his face with his hands, “you’re so beautiful.” Virgil rolled his eyes but smiled nevertheless, quickly kissing Patton before slipping his t-shirt on over his head and heading for the door. “Breakfast?” Virgil asked, waiting at the door way for Patton, who all but skips over to the other and replies, “absolutely.”


	21. Sweet. Sour. - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premise: A buys a box of sweets and puts them in the cupboard. B spontaneously eats them all in the middle of the night and tries to keep it a secret.

Virgil awakes in the middle of the night, more like early morning, and goes to cuddle up to his boyfriend. Except Roman isn’t there. “Roman?” He calls out into the darkness of their room, maybe his boyfriend has just gone to the bathroom or something. Virgil worries slightly when Roman doesn’t respond. So, he gets out of bed, ignoring the cool chill of the room in favour of finding Roman.

He walks out into the hall and goes down the stairs towards the living room. “Ro?” He calls after his boyfriend again and this time gets a muffled response. Virgil isn’t sure what he said but is sure it came from the kitchen. There Roman is, sitting atop the kitchen counter, hands behind his back and guilty look on his face. Virgil knows he’s been up to something.

“Roman.” Virgil says sternly, hoping that Roman would confess to whatever it is he’s hiding. Roman avoids Virgil’s gaze purposefully, “Roman, what have you done?” Virgil asks in a teasing tone and Roman finally meets his gaze. “I may have had a moment of weakness and...” he moves his hands from behind his back, a box of sweets in hand, “I ate most of the sweets.”

Virgil can’t help but laugh slightly at that and Roman laughs quietly with him for a bit. But then he stops, so Virgil stops. Taking in the blank expression on his usually extremely expressive boyfriend and he knows that something, other than just eating the sweets, bothering him. “Hey,” Virgil starts, taking the empty box from Roman and joining him atop of the counter, “are you alright?”

Silence stretches for a while until Roman shakes his head and utters ‘no’ quietly. “Want to talk about it?” Virgil asks, wrapping an arm around Roman’s shoulders and his boyfriend leans into him. “No, not really,” Roman responds, tucking his head into Virgil’s shoulder slightly. Virgil frowns slightly, knowing himself that it isn’t good to bottle up feelings but he knows he’ll tell him later, maybe in the morning.

Virgil’s arm tightens around Roman’s shoulders as Roman sobs slightly, hot tears dripping down Roman’s face and on to Virgil’s plain black t-shirt. “Babe, c’mon let’s go to bed, we’ll talk about this in the morning.” Virgil slides off of the counter, urging Roman to go with him and he does. “M’kay,” Roman mutters, removing himself from Virgil’s shoulder but linking their fingers together as they make their way back to their bedroom.

They crawl back into bed, Virgil gathering Roman up in his arms almost, Roman rests his head on his boyfriend’s chest. Roman’s sobs subside and he falls asleep after a while; Virgil stays up longer, stroking Roman’s hair and wiping away the tear tracks until he can no longer resist sleep. 


	22. It looks good on you - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premise: B always wears A's clothes. A ends up saying 'keep it' cause B looks so cute. But A is steadily running out of clothes.

Patton’s room is somewhat calm this morning, maybe due to Patton’s absence but Logan doesn’t particularly care too much right now as he lies in Patton’s bed. He knows he should move, Patton is probably making breakfast as he thinks about it, so he does. He gets up begrudgingly, sliding on his glasses, then puts on his slippers and searches for his top but can’t seem to find it. He spots one of Patton’s old grey hoodies from the corner of his eye slung over a chair.

Logan considers his options, he can’t just walk down in his pyjama bottoms, and decides it’s good enough. He throws the hoodie over his head, pushing the hood down, and makes his way out of the room. He hears Patton’s humming before he sees him, his back to Logan as he cooks something, still in his pyjamas. “Morning Pat,” Logan greets, hugging Patton’s midsection to not get in the way too much and rests his chin on Patton’s shoulder.

“Hmm, morning Lo,” Patton responds, his gaze not moving from the pan where he was cooking eggs. Logan briefly kisses Patton’s cheek then lays his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Love, you need to move otherwise the eggs will overcook.” Logan makes a noise of disagreement in response but removes himself from Patton and sits down at the table.

Moments later Patton sits himself down opposite Logan, placing their plates in front of them, “I was going to bring you breakfast in bed Lo.” Patton speaks sweetly and Logan smiles unconsciously, shoving a piece of toast into his mouth before he replies, “couldn’t stay in bed without you.” He flushes slightly at the confession and brings a sleeve covered hand to hide his face, Patton just smiles brighter and looks on fondly.

“Wait, is that my old hoodie?” Patton asks suddenly, recognising that the article of clothing wasn’t Logan’s after all, to be fair Logan does wear it (and other clothes belonging to him) a lot. “Um, yeah. Sorry it was just there,” Logan quietly replies, not truly apologetic, and Patton finds his flustered and embarrassed boyfriend adorable right now.

“It’s quite alright love. Keep it. It looks good on you.” Patton winks at him and Logan rolls his eyes but still smiles in thanks. “But I know it’ll look better on my bedroom floor.” Logan visibly cringes and groans at the overused flirtatious line but can’t help blushing still. Patton goes quiet again and goes back to his breakfast as does Logan. But Logan stops momentarily to utter, “maybe later.” Patton smirks in return and Logan just knows he’s planning their time together later.


	23. Wake and see what you've done - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy AU where Roman is a knight and Virgil is a sorcerer, Roman’s been put under a spell by someone who wants revenge on their whole city but Virgil isn’t willing to let that happen. What happens when Virgil is forced to fight his boyfriend for the sake of their city. For the prompts: One is mind controlled and forced to fight the other, the other refusing to harm them and getting seriously injured as consequence, the person coming to and seeing what they’ve done.

They had heard word from the guards on border patrol that something was trying to infiltrate the walls, they wanted someone of higher power to come take a look at it. Unconcerned by this Roman got out of bed slowly, making hardly any noise with the intention of letting Virgil sleep on. It didn’t last though as Virgil was awake when Roman returned, now fully dressed, “where are you going?” Virgil muttered, still not fully awake yet but he made an effort to sit up partially.

“There’s something going on at the east border, I don’t think it’s anything major but they want me to check it out, I shouldn’t be too long,” Roman answered, hoping it wouldn’t cause Virgil to pout or worry much. “Are you sure they need you? Can’t you send someone else and stay here with me?” Virgil asked, rubbing his eyes then looking at Roman, his head tilted and an exaggerated frown on his face which begged Roman to stay.

“I’m going, that’s final. Besides I doubt I’ll be more than two hours,” Roman reassured him, running a hand through his boyfriend’s hair before placing a kiss to his forehead. “Don’t spend too long in bed mind, maybe get up and try to do some work, I know Logan has been dying to show you some new spell books we got in the other week.” Virgil didn’t answer him, instead he flopped back down on the bed and cuddled into the duvet.

“I’ll see you later Verge, love you,” Roman said, hanging around the doorway until Virgil returned his goodbye, “love you too, bye.” With that Roman was off and Virgil went back to sleep. He awoke some time later, unsure of the actual specific time it was, and was slightly panicked by the lack of his boyfriend in bed with him, until he remembered their conversation earlier.

Virgil lazily got out of bed and got dressed, he had little planned for the day so why should he rush? Once he left their room he ventured down the hallway aimlessly but wound up at the library. It was a large room, well he would probably consider it a collection of a multitude of rooms, but he knew where the best books were. He also knew where their friends would be.

He heard Logan and Patton before he saw them, they weren’t arguing more like having a friendly debate but they fell silent when Virgil came into view. “Where’s Roman?” Patton spoke up first, “uh, he went out this morning, something about them needing him at the gates,” Virgil answers, sitting himself down at their table. “Oh yes, I heard about that,” Logan starts, looking up from the books spread out across the table, “that was awhile ago though, wasn’t it? It’s been at least a few hours since I heard that.”

A few hours? Something has to be wrong if Roman’s been gone hours. And he can feel it, call him cliche but he can feel that something is wrong. Virgil doesn’t reply, he gets up hastily and almost runs out of the library. He ignores that Patton is shouting after him, he needs to know he’s okay. He asks any guard he passes if they’ve seen Roman in a while, none of them have. Virgil runs back to their room and grabs his cape, shrugging it on as he leave the palace and heads east.

It takes him about twenty minuets till he can see the border, it’s the closest one to the palace so is the one that gets attacked most often but it has the most guards surrounding it. Except when Virgil gets closer he can see there is little guards here. He is very wary now. Something must be going on.

An explosion diverts Virgil’s gaze to the source of the noise. Smoke covers the area, debris hits the floor loudly, and Virgil is increasingly more panicked now. Not only for his own safety but for Roman’s.

But Roman is standing right there. Right in front of him. In front of the border where it has been blown up. The guards standing by are dead down, from the explosion or impact of hitting the ground. It makes Virgil feel a little bit sick. But Roman is here, he is okay, everything is fine.

“Roman?” Virgil asks, shouting slightly due to the ringing in his ears, but Roman doesn’t respond. He stands stock still for a moment, then advances forwards towards Virgil in a quite robotic manner. “Ro?” Virgil shouts again, Roman’s lack of a response increases his worry. Roman doesn’t stop advancing though until he’s inches apart from Virgil, and there’s something wrong. There’s something wrong with Roman’s blank expression, with the lack of emotion in his eyes.

Virgil goes to speak again but Roman is quicker, “we must overthrow them.” Virgil’s brows furrow in confusion - overthrow who? - he knows this isn’t right, this isn’t Roman, but the way he speaks is too alike to his boyfriend that it pains Virgil. “Overthrow who Ro?” Roman continues to stare straight on as Virgil is glancing everywhere for a sign as to what is going on. “The royals,” Roman says simply, a slight smile tugging at his lips, “they’ve had it too good for too long.”

This is only confirmation that this is definitely not Roman. Virgil isn’t sure if he can talk Roman out of this but he tries, “you can’t do that Ro.” Roman grins in return, a wicked sort of smile, “watch me.” Then Roman is moving around Virgil, heading onto the path towards the city, towards the palace. But Virgil won’t let him. He grabs ahold of Roman’s arm and tugs him back forcefully, “you can’t do that!” He repeats with more vigour, staring straight into Roman’s dead and cold eyes.

Roman doesn’t respond, he shoves Virgil harshly and he stumbles backwards before falling to the ground. He scrambles up as quickly as he can and pushes Roman back, the back of his mind reminds him of how they used to argue and push each other when they were younger, and he can’t help tears well in his eyes. He’s too caught up in his thoughts and it’s too late to act, Roman punches him in the jaw, the pain almost causes him to fall but he remains standing.

Only then does Virgil realise something is moving out of the corner of his eye. He blocks another of Roman’s attacks and throws his boyfriend to the ground in a way that he hopes won’t damage him too much. Roman hits the floor but is up soon enough, Virgil catches a glimpse of what it is. Or rather who. Someone is walking through the gap in the border, they’re clad in black and wielding a staff of sorts - Virgil deduces they are probably a sorcerer like himself, only they choose to use their power for evil like he used to.

“I can see we’re going to have a problem here,” they speak up approaching them, distracting Virgil momentarily so Roman tackles him to the floor, immobilizing him. “If you are not going to let us pass then he,” they gesture to Roman, “is just going to have to stop you.” As if the end of the sentence was a command Roman moves again, shifting atop of Virgil to keep him held still but removes one of his hands off of him. Roman’s free hand collides with Virgil face, forcefully punching him, hard. Then again, and again.

“Enough!” The villain shouts, and Roman ceases his movements, “let’s get this over and done with quickly, I have a city to conquer.” Roman looks from the individual in black then to Virgil, and Virgil realises something. Something different, familiar. There is hurt in Roman’s eyes, this is paining him, meaning his boyfriend is somewhere in there still. “Finish him,” the villain commands. And Roman does. He stands and drags Virgil up with him by the collar of his cape. He pulls his sword out of its holster and drives it through Virgil’s chest.

He removes the sword and Virgil collapses. He doesn’t scream or cry out in pain, only fresh hot tears stream down his face. Roman breaks from his trance like curse and screams, and scream, and screams.

The last thing Virgil hears is Roman calling out his name. Shouting at the top of his lungs for Virgil, for him to stay here, for him to keep his eyes open. Roman screams, tears streaming down his face as he attacks the villain, hitting them over the head with the blunt end of the sword and knocking them out. They don’t deserve a quick death but rather torture that lasts for years. Roman shouts for the guards, eventually they come and seize the villain. But it’s too late for Virgil.

Roman cradles his love in his arms, his tears never ceasing. He carries Virgil in his arms back to the castle. Villagers gaze at the scene, they must have heard the commotion, and they watch as the prince carries his beloved through the streets. Some cry, some do not, some shout, some do not. When they reach the castle Patton cries and shouts, Logan does not. Roman cries silently as they take his body from him as if they had taken a part of his soul. They had.


	24. What else should I be doing? - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premise: A wants to use their laptop on the couch, but B always occupies the space in their lap.

Roman had been at this for a while now. Going over and over multiple scripts on his laptop, occasionally pulling up clips as visual guides. But now he’s exhausted. Still he powers through, it must be around eleven at night, he promises himself that he’ll go to bed in an hour knowing fine well he’ll ignore that promise when the time comes. He focuses his attention back to his laptop balanced on his lap.

He works for about ten more minutes until the laptop is forcefully taken from his grip, he whines slightly in annoyance and prepares to tell off whoever disturbed him. But he looks up and there is none other than his boyfriend, Logan, a stern look on his face and Roman’s laptop in his hands. “No working past ten,” Logan says, “that was a rule for both of us.” Roman smiles slightly remembering they’d made that rule when he found Logan asleep at his desk a few weeks ago.

“But-” Roman goes to complain but sighs in defeat as he watches Logan save his work and close the lid of the laptop, placing it aside before climbing into Roman’s lap. “No buts,” Logan tells him, kissing his cheek briefly before wrapping his arms around his midsection. Roman sighs again and wraps his arms around Logan as well, “Lo, I love you very much but I needed to work.”

Logan shakes his head against Roman’s shoulder, the movement of his hair causing Roman to squirm at the ticklish sensation, “nope, you want to work, the work will still be there in the morning.” Roman rolls his eyes, his boyfriend’s using the same tactics that he would use if the roles were reversed. But he is right nevertheless.

“So, what else should I be doing right now?” Roman asks, kissing Logan’s head before carding his fingers through his soft hair. Logan leans into the touch, pulling back slightly to look at Roman’s face; he makes a humming noise as if he’s thinking hard for an answer, a grin grows on his face and he replies, “me?” Roman would have probably laughed at that had it not been for the incredibly innocent but seductive look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Hmmm, I think that’s a much better alternative to working,” Roman says, his hand moving from Logan hair to cup his cheek and brings him in for a kiss. “Here or in bed?” Roman asks, he can’t really be bothered to move but doesn’t really want to be caught fucking his boyfriend in the middle of the common room either. “Bed,” Logan replies, smiling fondly towards Roman but his expression quickly turns into a glare when he realises what Roman is about to do.

Roman grabs him tightly and stands, keeping Logan held upright. Logan squeaks slightly and wraps his legs around Roman’s waist, continuously glaring at him. “Don’t look at me like that,” Roman says, kissing Logan’s nose quickly before starting to make their way upstairs, Logan holds on for dear life but can’t help smile. 


	25. Call me maybe - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premise: A doesn't like talking on the phone, but B always calls them instead of texting. B admits that it's because they want to hear A's voice. [Human AU]

Virgil hates, hates, hates talking on the phone. Hates it with a passion. Sure, talking to people in real life is nerve wracking but over the phone you can’t see their facial expressions, you can’t tell whether they’re fed up with you, you can’t tell if they’re just mocking you. Phone calls are the bane of his entire existence - no he isn’t being sarcastic, fuck off - so, when Logan decides he’d rather call Virgil than just text him Virgil hates his boyfriend a little then. And the next time he calls. And the next time he calls. And all the times after that.

Sometimes they had little choice, Logan was away often for work so Virgil would constantly text him throughout the day even if he knew the other was in meetings and conferences. Logan would immediately check his phone afterwards and smile at the various random texts explaining what Virgil did today or even if they were just a random jumble of emoticon, but he hardly ever texts back and if he does they’re short and to the point. But every night around eight Logan calls Virgil, he explains how his day has been and how much he misses him.

Tonight though Logan calls a little later than usual, which concerns Virgil more than it should - what if something bad happened? What if there’s been an accident? Calm down he’s probably just stuck in traffic. Virgil’s phone vibrates from where it’s set on the table at 8:19pm, he immediately picks it up and answers it. “Logan?” He asks, his voice laced with concern but excitement all the same. “Yeah, it’s me. Good afternoon Verge,” Logan responds, his voice sounding tired and worn out, Virgil frowns slightly knowing that Logan has probably had a rough day.

“Are you alright?” Virgil inquires, he fiddles with the hem of his hoodie as he waits for a reply, “yes, I’m fine, don’t worry. I’ve just had a very long day, sorry I’m calling a bit late.” Virgil smiles at Logan’s apology, he knows his boyfriend is aware of his dislike for calls and his worrying nature. “Why do you always call me?” Virgil asks abruptly, “I-I mean you hardly ever respond to my texts a-and you always ask how my day was even though I-I’ve already told you, I just-” Virgil rambles on hoping the question was too out of place.

Logan interrupts him though, “I like to hear your voice.” He pauses for a moment before quickly adding, “oh god that sounded creepy, I’m so sorry.” Virgil laughs at how embarrassed Logan sounds and he forgets about his own embarrassment for now. “It’s okay, that’s actually quite sweet Lo,” Virgil responds fondly, wanting so much just to hug his boyfriend right now. “Really? I just- It’s nice after a long day and, you know, I miss you,” Logan says, and Virgil wouldn’t be surprised if his boyfriend starts crying down the phone right now because he feels like he might himself.

“I know. I miss you too, Lo. Can’t wait to see you again,” Virgil responds, wiping his eyes with his free hand to stop any potential tears. “Me too Verge. I love you.” Now Virgil can’t help the tears that slide silently down his face, “I love you too.” His voice is wobbly and clearly indicates he’s crying. “Are you crying Verge?” Logan asks, his own voice sounding unsteady, and Virgil responds with a quiet ‘yes’. “Don’t worry,” Logan reassures him, “so am I.” Virgil laughs at the imagined image of Logan sitting on the edge of his bed, still in his full suit, crying his eyes out.

Logan laughs with him until they stop crying enough to talk, “I’ll see you soon though, right?” Virgil asks. “Yeah you’ll see me soon, three days maximum.” Three days still seems like a long time but Virgil croaks out a quiet ‘okay’, then Logan is saying goodbye, he’s got to go down to the food court to get something before it closes. So, Virgil spews his own ‘goodbye’s and ‘I love you’s down the phone until Logan hangs up.

Yes, Virgil hates talking on the phone but maybe he can make an exception. 


	26. And the sky is a hazy shade of winter - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premise: B drags A into the freezing cold to make a snowman. [Human AU. I love this one bc I’m so ready for holidays now!!]

“Lo?” Patton’s voice traveled down the hallway, excitement evident in his voice, and Logan decides he can’t keep him waiting much longer. It was the first snowfall of the winter and Patton is as excitable as a child right now, so, he insisted that he and Logan go out and build a snowman. Logan had originally declined the offer not wanting to get cold and wet and potentially catch a cold. But Patton had persuaded him easily.

“Coming, one second!” Logan shouted back from where he was in their room, putting on his scarf, and hat, then gloves. He walks out of their room and down to where Patton is standing by the back door, as soon as he spots Logan he opens the door and runs out into their garden. Patton takes a moment to put his hands into the sky and tries to catch the snowflakes on his tongue; Logan finds this hilarious but also adorable so quickly takes a sneaky photo of him.

“Come on Lo. Snowman!” Patton shouts, dragging Logan out into the garden before he starts piling up snow. Logan attempts to guide Patton in creating a structurally sound snowman but Patton only half listens so Logan does actually help. It’s not as bad as he anticipated, Patton is laughing and joking constantly, Logan is just praying he runs out of snow related puns soon.

Half an hour later they’re standing in front of their snowman, well, three balls of snow balance precariously on top of each other. Logan’s hands are freezing as are his feet, he desperately just wants to go inside, take a long hot shower, then cuddle up with his boyfriend and watch some movies. But he can’t because Patton is running into the house quickly insisting that Logan stays put, so he stays.

The snowfall is dying down and Logan takes this moment to look around and appreciate the sight of their town covered in white, Patton would probably remark that it looks like a winter wonderland, he smiles at that thought. He takes his phone out and snaps a few more pictures before Patton returns with buttons and a carrot in hand. Logan smiles and looks on fondly as Patton places the carrot in the snowman's head and the buttons for eyes and to imitate a coat effect on the middle, and smaller buttons to create a mouth.

Patton steps back from their creation and clasps his hands together in a show of excitement. Except moments later his face falls, the grin gone and replaced with a look of confusion. “What’s wrong Pat?” Logan asks, approaching the other and wrapping his arm around his shoulder in a comforting gesture. “Something’s missing,” Patton muses, unsure of what it could be that he’d forgotten. But Logan knows. His arms slips from Patton’s shoulder and he undoes his scarf, moving over and wraps it around the snowman’s ‘neck’.

“There,” he says, joining Patton again at looking at their now complete creation, ignoring the slight chill around his neck. “It’s perfect!” Patton exclaims, throwing his arms around Logan and kisses his cheek, then his mouth. They’re smiling like fools when they pull apart. “How about we go inside and get warmed up, then we can have a movie marathon,” Patton suggests and Logan nods in agreement. “I think a nice hot shower is in order,” Logan says as they pass through the doorway, throwing off their wet clothing, and Patton responds, “hmm, I might just have to join you.”


	27. Puppies and picnics - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Park dates are always a good idea especially because of how many dogs are there. [Human AU] For the prompt: Moxiety playing with puppies

Virgil doesn’t know why he thought going on a date to the park was a good idea. Of course it was a lovely day, the sun was shining, and they had laid out the picnic blanket and started to eat their food. It was nice. Patton was smiling at Virgil in that way that melted his heart. Then Patton gasps all of a sudden, Virgil looks at him expectantly, and Patton’s face breaks out into a huge grin.

“Pat?” Virgil asks, unsure of what caused his boyfriend to be like this, but Patton is on his feet quickly only to kneel down on the grass a few inches away. Virgil watches as Patton goes, confusion clear on his face until Patton is giggling slightly and yelling over his shoulder to Virgil, “Verge! Verge! Puppies!” Virgil rolls his eyes but gets up regardless, persuaded by the excitement in his boyfriend’s voice and the dogs themselves.

As soon as Virgil is next to Patton he understands Patton’s outburst, there’s three small dogs of different breeds and next to them is their owner - or maybe dog walker he’s not sure - he apologises to them, “sorry about Patton, he gets overly excited about dogs.” The owner shakes his head fondly and tells him it’s not a problem. “They’re not dogs Verge, they’re puppies!” Patton exclaims, moving from petting the two on the outside to petting the one in the middle and on the right but he keeps switching it up, Virgil knows he feels guilty for not being able to pet them all at one.

“Here,” Virgil says as he starts petting the one on the left so Patton focuses on the other two, and Patton grins at him when the puppy starts nuzzling into Virgil’s touch and licking at his hand. Then Virgil become acutely aware that they’re taking up their owners time so stops and rises back to a stand, brining Patton with him. “Sorry again,” Virgil apologises shyly, a faint flush of embarrassment adorning his cheeks. “You’re dogs are so cute, you’re so lucky!” Patton exclaims still hyped over petting the dogs.

The owner laughs at that and thanks Patton for the comment, then they’re walking away, their three little dogs chasing around his legs occasionally. And Virgil realises how creepy it is to watch this man walk away with his dogs so he nudges Patton to follow him back to their picnic. They sit down close enough to lean on each other as they resume eating. “Sorry I got excited about the dogs,” Patton apologises, resting his head lightly upon Virgil’s shoulder, and Virgil replies, “don’t be sorry, it was cute.”

Patton turns his head slightly to beam up at Virgil who blushes in response. “Still doesn’t mean we’re getting one,” Virgil says before Patton can ask, Patton frowns dramatically in a way that Virgil knows he’s not really that upset. He won’t let Patton get a dog just yet, after all it is his next birthday surprise. 


	28. Recipe for success - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan surprisingly can’t cook, Patton offers to teach him. They don’t burn the house down surprisingly. For the prompt: Logan learning how to cook—patton teaches him.

Logan was good at a lot of things. Cooking was not one of them. For this he felt a bit inadequate; Patton could cook, Virgil could bake, and even Roman could sufficiently heat up pasta so he wouldn’t starve. Not wanting to ask the latter two, Logan approached Patton one day and shyly asked for the others help. Patton had wanted to laugh slightly (in a good whole hearted friendly way) at Logan asking for help but the embarrassment evident on Logan’s face made him reconsider.

So, Patton agreed to teach him how to cook. They currently stood in the kitchen, Logan observing as Patton poured boiling water and pasta into a pan over the hob. “So, what’s the plan.” Logan asks, watching as Patton pulls items out of cupboards and the fridge, and Patton responds, “plan is there is no plan.” Logan just gapes at him.

“But- Patton you can’t just not follow the recipe!” Logan says, outrage and confusion clear in his voice. “Sure I can I’ve made pasta bake hundreds of times before,” Patton insists, placing a comforting hand on Logan’s shoulder as he passes him by. “Here,” Patton says, gesturing to another pan heating up on the stove, he carefully puts the chicken in and gives Logan a wooden spoon.

Patton giggles at Logan’s face of confusion, “just stir it,” he tells him calmly and Logan follows his order. Patton continues to keep an eye on Logan as he stares at the food as it continues to cook. Patton pours the cooked pasta into a dish, then adds the sauce, “Lo, is it done?” He asks, looking over at Logan for confirmation. Logan just looks nervously between Patton and the pan, after a few moments he nods and steps back letting Patton take a look before he decides it’s good to go and adds it into the mix. He sprinkles cheese atop of the mix and puts it into the oven.

“I’d say you did a pretty good job,” Patton compliments him, a proud smile on his face, and Logan flushes slightly at the praise. “Thanks,” he utters quietly, unused to being so unsure about things but glad that Patton isn’t teasing him about it. “I think we should make these regular thing,” Patton suggests, “we could start making dinner together every so often, oh, and what about desserts, and cakes, and-” Patton stops rambling when Logan laughs. “I think we shouldn’t get too ahead of ourselves,” he says and Patton nods in agreement.

Then there’s silence, it’s not awkward but Logan can tell Patton wants to say something, so he prompts him, “what is it Pat?” Patton shuffles on the spot for a moment before engulfing Logan in a hug, Logan freezes slightly but warms into it, “I’m just so freaking proud of you,” Patton says, and Logan smiles genuinely at that. Yeah, maybe it will become a more regular thing then.


	29. You don’t deserve him - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘One is mind controlled and forced to fight the other’ - Logan’s mind is manipulated, he doesn’t think he’s good enough, and tries to break it off with Virgil.

He awoke with a start, unsure of where he is or why he is here because it certainly isn’t his bedroom. Regardless of it being pitch black Logan looks around in hope of finding something, anything. He’s aware of something binding his wrists together as the material burns against his skin when he tries to separate them, he thinks his ankles are also tied but cannot know for sure as the feeling in his feet are mostly gone.

It’s too dark which slightly frightens Logan, and he feels...weird. Weird in the sense that he feels tired even though he just woke up; he quickly comes to the conclusion that he’s probably drugged. His mind starts to race as he panics, the others probably don’t know where he is, hell he doesn’t know where he is, but he hopes they’re not in a similar situation.

“You don’t seriously think he’s in love with you.” The random, seemingly omnipotent, voice both startles and confuses Logan. Questions floated around his head, he wonderes who is here, what are they on about, and why are they doing this? He doesn’t have time to ask anything before the voice spoke up again.

“No really, you genuinely thought you had a chance with him? Pathetic.” the voice sneered at him and then Logan understands, they’re on about him and Virgil but why?

“You know deep down you don’t deserve him.”

“Think about it, how could he love such an emotionless, unrelatable bastard.”

“He’s just too scared to back out now. You’ve made him scared. Is this what you wanted?”

He knows that he shouldn’t listen. It’s illogical to believe such things. Virgil would tell him if he wanted to break up, right? Except said boyfriend is the literal embodiment of anxiety, therefore, makes telling people things, especially bad things, difficult. What if he is just simply tolerating him? What if he is causing Virgil to feel all these negative things? What if he is indirectly hurting him?

“Do you finally get it?”

It goes quiet, back to the eery nothingness. Then Logan is coughing, choking, breathing heavily as if he can’t get enough air, and he can’t. Panic rises from within him, he pulls at the binds but they still don’t budge.

“You know you’ll never be good enough for him. Ask him yourself and you’ll see.”

With those final words Logan blackes out.

Awaking later - he’s not too sure how much later but it’s later - in his own bed, on top of the covers in his usual clothes. And he can’t get his head around whatever that was. Maybe it was just a nightmare, a very bad, illogical, crazy nightmare. Yes. A nightmare. A nightmare that he will definitely not tell Virgil about ever.

He sighs and goes to move off of the bed only to realise a dull pain spreading throughout his body. Weird. He seats himself at the edge of the bed and mentally reminds himself to get some paracetamol for that once he gets downstairs. But then he notices something else, something much more worrying. His wrists are red and cut in places, it looks like rope burn but that would mean-

“Hey, Lo,” Virgil voice calls out into the room from the doorway, the door open enough to reveal Virgil standing there. He knows he can’t let Virgil see this, he won’t let Virgil see this, he can’t let him down even more. “Logan?” Virgil asks when Logan doesn’t reply, Logan is looking down at his hands, no, his wrists and Virgil doesn’t know why. So, he steps closer, into the room, and stands in front of his boyfriend.

“Lo, why are you-” Virgil pauses mid sentence, his eyes catching the sight of Logan’s wrists rubbed red and raw. Shit. Virgil lowers himself to his knees and takes Logan’s hands in his, turning them slightly to survey the damage. Virgil opens his mouth to say something but Logan gets to it first, “I think we should break up.” Logan’s voice is so quiet and filled with emotion that it takes Virgil a second to process the words.

“Oh,” Virgil says, his heart sinking, he knows Logan has a lot of reasons for dumping him but this just doesn’t seem right, Logan is distressed and something is wrong. “No.” Is all Virgil says, Logan looks up at him with tears in his eyes and he begs, “please.” Virgil shakes his head, his hands gripping Logan’s tighter, “whatever brought this is- well, it’s not you, you wouldn’t act like this. If you wanted to break up you’d tell me how we’re incompatible a-and,” Virgil pauses to give a weak laugh, “and you’d probably even draw out a graph. You wouldn’t- you wouldn’t ask like this.”

“I don’t deserve you!” Logan shouts, tearing his hands from Virgil’s grip causing Virgil to fall backwards slightly but catches himself before he hits the ground. “Don’t say that,” Virgil argues back, his own voice raising in volume too. “It’s true, so I should say that. You’re too good for me and I...” Oh god, Logan’s crying now, silent streams of tears rolling down his face and Virgil can’t bear it.

“And you what?” Virgil prompts, shocked slightly when Logan goes deadly silent then whispers, “a-and I love you too much to let you go but it is for your best interests.” And Virgil will absolutely not stand for this. “Bullshit, leaving you would do nothing more than hurt me, do you want to hurt me?” Logan’s posture slumps as he puts his elbow on his knees and his head into his hands. “No.” His voice barely above a whisper. “Then why are you trying to break up with me,” Virgil says, approaching the other again, his hands go to Logan’s face and lifts it out of his hands to look him in the eye.

“You’re going to think I’m crazy,” Logan started and Virgil gives an encouraging nod so he continues, “someone, I don’t know who, told me that you would be better off without me, I cannot love you in the way that you love me a-and that’s how I got these.” He stopped, gesturing to his wrists, and Virgil just frowned. “I believe you. But you better not believe anything that they said because I love you, I know you love differently to me but I still love you and will never stop loving you, okay?” Logan smiles, responds with a nod, and they hug. They’ll talk about it later but for now they just hug. Virgil makes an extra effort from then to remind Logan how good their relationship is and how much he loves him, after all it’s all true. 


	30. Take a look at me now - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman have broken up, for better or for worse they don’t know yet but Virgil is insistent it’s for the better. [Human + college AU] For the prompt: "take a look at me now, I've done so much better since I told you it's over"

It had been messy, and emotional, and downright depressing. But breakups are never easy and simple, right? It’s supposed to hurt, you’re supposed to cry and grieve. Roman thinks that is very accurate and then some. It hurts him to think of what was, what could have been, what he had ruined.

He and Virgil had been inseparable after they got over their initial differences, they had clashed when Roman bumped into Virgil on their first day of college; Roman knocked Virgil’s books and everything else out of his hands. Virgil had sworn at him and told him to leave him alone but Roman didn’t, he stayed and apologised and helped pick up his things. Virgil thanked him and went to walk away but Roman couldn’t help himself from shouting after him. They shared brief introductions and swapped numbers.

Days after their first meeting Roman had texted the other - Virgil explicitly told him not to call him - and they decided to meet up in the library cafe. And they did. Virgil was cute, and blushy, and adorable. Roman knew he loved him from then and it only grew from there. They would set up obscure dates, like to eery forests or empty car parks, and sometimes some cliche dates, like to museums and restaurants, other times they just crashed in one of their dorm rooms, and watched TV and played videogames till they decided to take a nap.

It was pretty much perfect. They were young and in love. But young love never lasts.

Roman found this out all too soon. There was still so much he had wanted to do with Virgil, so many places he wanted to take him, and introduce him to his family. But no, he couldn’t anymore. All because he was an egotistical, stuck up, self centred dick. And because of that one stupid mistake. He did the stupid, stupid mistake of the drunken hook up. Virgil always thought he would never do that, Virgil finally came out of his shell and put his faith and trust into Roman. He had clearly been wrong.

Virgil had let himself into his flat and knocked on Roman’s door, phone in hand already looking at some event that was happening soon and it would be a great date idea. Then someone who was most definitely not Roman answered the door, a partially naked, tall, handsome man answered. Virgil had asked where Roman was and the man responded with a cocky grin that he was still in bed.

He told the man to tell Roman when he wakes up that _his boyfriend_ wanted to speak with him. And Roman appeared at his apartment door not even an hour later, not dressed in his proper attire and his hair a mess. He ranted on about how the man meant nothing, that he still loved Virgil. But Virgil was silent, scarily so. He waiting until Roman stopped begging for forgiveness. And he told Roman to leave and never return, he didn’t want to see him or speak with him ever again, after all he couldn’t trust him.

So, Roman left. He left Virgil’s apartment and Virgil’s life. For good. And god did it hurt. Obviously he kept seeing him around campus because fate was just cruel like that. He saw Virgil laughing with his friends, not even acknowledging his existence, and it broke Roman even more inside.

Until one day. One day Roman had rounded a corner bumping directly into Virgil. He muttered an apology quickly and Virgil told him coldly that it was fine. Roman couldn’t help the next words fall from his mouth, “I miss you.” Virgil just looked at him, silently considering his next words, then he finally spoke.

“I miss you too.” Roman’s heart almost stopped. He misses him as well. It’s not all over. He didn’t royally fuck this up. “But.” Oh. “Take a look at me now, I've done so much better since I told you it's over.” Oh. Okay. He watched as Virgil left, as he walked into the library and sat next to a man, the man made Virgil smile and laugh, like he used to. 


	31. Tiny tots - Prinxiety dads w/ tiny Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil’s son Logan has his first day of school and meets a new friend, Patton. He tells his dads all about his day when they come to pick him up. For the prompt: Dads Virgil and Roman are so happy to find that their son, Logan, has made a friend at school. Specifically Patton himself.

This was slightly awkward. At least to Virgil it was. Roman, standing beside him, had a grin on his face at the thought of seeing their son again. And Virgil couldn’t help himself smiling too. Still, the looks from the other parents made him more than nervous. He know rationally that they’re probably just awkwardly looking around while they’re waiting, the same as him, but he regrets wearing his leather jacket and ripped jeans. It’s just been an emotional day, he’d cried this morning after they’d watched their son disappear into the school. But hopefully he wouldn’t have to wait too long to see their son.

“Dad! Pops!” Logan’s quiet but sharp voice calls out once he is close enough to his parents on the play yard. It was the first day of school, more specifically the end of the first day of school, and children came bounding out of the front doors into the arms of their parents waiting for them. “Lo!” Roman shouts back, holding his arms wide open and he bends his legs to get down to his son’s level, Logan speed walks into his dad’s arms, wrapping his own little arms around Roman’s neck.

“How’s your day been, little bean?” Virgil asks, coming down to their level and ruffling Logan’s slightly disheveled hair which had been pristine this morning. “It has been great Pops! I did so many things and I made friend!” Logan exclaims when he’s released from Roman’s grip, he reaches out for Virgil’s hand and Virgil takes it, standing upright again, and they begin walking out of the yard.

“So, you made a friend? What’s their name?” Virgil asks, swinging their hands back and forwards gently, and Roman grabs a hold of Logan’s other hand. Logan beams up at Roman and starts swinging their hands as well, then he turns back to Virgil, “I did! His name is Patton, he smiles a lot, he drew me a picture, it’s in my backpack.” Roman’s smiling ridiculously now as he looks over at Virgil, they share a look over Logan’s head, they’re very glad Logan has actually made an effort to interact and they’ll most definitely talk about it later after they put Logan to bed.

“That’s great sweet pea.” Roman says, swinging their hands a bit more forcefully to show how proud he is. “We’ll definitely have to look at that when we get home, what else did you do?” Virgil asks, unable to keep the smile off his face. “Um, we did introductions, that wasn’t fun. And we played in the yard. But the books in the room are boring, can I bring one of my own tomorrow?” Logan replies, his eyes focused on the ground, his feet kicking at little pebbles.

“We’ll see, bean,” Virgil replies, sharing another look with Roman who smiles back. “What’s for dinner?” Logan asks suddenly, he sure is an inquisitive child and they usually don’t mind unless it’s late at night and he asks things that makes Virgil question existence. “Don’t know sweetie, we’ll have a look when we get in shall we?” Roman replies, letting go of Virgil’s hand to get his keys out of his pocket as they round the corner to their street.

“Can I help?” Logan inquires, tugging slightly on Virgil’s hand to get his attention and it works, “hmmm, we’ll see, little bean.” Roman is first to the door, unlocking it with ease then stepping out of the way for Logan and Virgil to go through. Virgil lets go of Logan’s hand and watches as he goes straight to the kitchen table and places his backpack on it, he quickly kisses Roman before following after their son.

“Look!” Logan exclaims, holding a piece of paper out for either parent to grab ahold of, Roman takes it and studies it greatly, with a little more enthusiasm than needed but Logan giggles at his dad’s silly faces. Virgil peers at it from over Roman’s shoulder, it’s an adorable and brightly coloured pencil drawing of two boys - most likely Patton and Logan - holding hands. “And your new friend drew this for you?” Roman asks and Logan’s smile brightens, “yeah, Patton drew it, isn’t it good!”

“It is brilliant, bean,” Virgil says, kissing Logan on the head before moving to the fridge to see what they could have for dinner. “It’s so good, sweetie, and Patton? What is he like?” Roman asks further, reaching down, picking Logan up, and putting him on the counter top when he makes over exaggerated grabby hands at him. “He’s funny, I guess, and we played cops and robbers together and we drew a lot too, he drew that and I drew space and I let him have my drawing too.”

Virgil can’t help smiling into the fridge as Logan goes on about his day and his new friend, knowing it’s likely that Roman is smiling all the same. “Maybe you two can have a play date then,” Roman says, and that has Virgil slightly conflicted, he’s glad his son made a friend but they know nothing about his family or anything. “Dad that would be awesome!” Logan shouts and Virgil just looks at Roman and Roman understand, so he says, “when we come to pick you up tomorrow will you show us who your friend is and we can have a grown up talk with his parents.”

Logan nods eagerly at that and smiles again, they’re all smiling like idiots. “Okay,” Virgil says suddenly, slamming the fridge door shut, “I’m not making any food so I think we should have take away.” Roman nods in agreement and they look over at Logan who pretends to think about it then nods. “Now what should we get?”

“Pizza!”

“Chinese.”

“No, indian.”

“Ew no!”

“Fine, I vote pizza.”

“Two against one, you lose dad!”


	32. Pretty boys and coffee shops - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet cute in a coffee shop (my gift in Fanders Secret Santa on tumblr)

Oh god this place is busy. Virgil immediately regrets walking into the over crowded coffee shop just down from his work on his lunch break, of course it was going to be busy with everyone off for their lunch. He sighs then joins the queue. His eyes scan the board, then the sandwich selection on the counter. He picks up his usual ham and cheese, and rehearses in his head his chosen drink: ‘I’d like a medium caramel latte please’. Yes, good.

He finally gets to the front and places his sandwich on the counter. “Would you like that toasted?” The woman behind the counter asks and he shakes his head, muttering a quiet ‘no’ as well. “Is that everything?” She asks, and Virgil goes to speak up and give his usual order but pauses seeing the new winter selection of drinks. “Uh, I’ll have a medium peppermint hot chocolate as well please,” he responds, his cheeks blushing slightly from his awkwardness of not even being able to give a drinks order properly.

She nods and asks for his name. Then notes his order and name down on the side of a cup, tells him they’ll bring it over, and then he pays. He shuffles over to a small table in the corner and sits in the seat that will let him observe the rest of the cafe. It’s nice and warm at least that makes up for it being busy, he thinks this as he opens his sandwich. He gets half way through his sandwich when his drink comes, he thanks them and takes a sip, immediately regretting it since it’s boiling hot and doesn’t taste too great mixed with his sandwich, so, he quickly finishes his food off waiting for the drink to cool.

He sits and watches the people, the steady flow of people going in and out of the doors, the people sitting, drinking, talking, laughing. He makes up stories for some of them. There’s an old man by himself drinking what looks like a milky tea, he thinks he’s probably going to meet his wife afterwards. There’s a family right next to him, a mother, father, and three kids, they’re on a family day out, all happy smiles on their faces, they don’t do this often and maybe they’re not from around here, maybe just visiting.

The bustle dies down as the lunch rush hour is coming to a close, the place still packed but less people ordering things to go, Virgil checks his phone knowing he’ll have to go pretty soon. He takes another drink and watches as a man enters the cafe, door swinging shut behind him. Virgil watches as he goes up to the counter and places his order, smiling politely at the cashier, and Virgil realises he’s being a tad creepy watching him, so, averts his gaze.

He watches the people outside the window for a while, aimlessly sipping his sweet drink which had definitely been a good call, only to be interrupted by said man that he was just watching standing beside his table. “Do you mind if I sit here?” He asks, gesturing to the empty seat opposite Virgil. “Sure, I’m going soon anyway,” Virgil responds and the man sits down, pulling off his bomber jacket and hangs it on the back of his chair.

Virgil tries to ignore just how pretty this stranger is, how his hair is perfectly combed into place, how his jawbone is just a right mixture of sharp and soft, how his clothes are fitted but not too revealing. God, he’s fucking perfect. Virgil tries not to stare too much, hiding his eyes partially behind his fringe and drinking more of his hot chocolate. “A strawberry lemon tea for Roman?” A waiter asks and sets the drink down on the table, the stranger - Roman - nods and thanks him before he walks away.

“So, that’s what pretty boys do all day.” Virgil is talking before he can stop himself. “Sitting there. Drinking strawberry lemon tea.” He flushes at the realisation of what he has said but Roman laughs lightly, his own flush covering his cheeks lightly. His laughter fades but a smile stays on his face, “or drinking peppermint hot chocolate, huh?” Roman responds gesturing slightly to Virgil’s own drink. And damn, now Virgil’s face is on fire.

Then there’s silence. It’s awkward. Really awkward. “Sorry,” Roman apologises quite shyly, a stark contrast to his flirting, and Virgil shakes his head in response and responds, “no, I should be the one apologising, I started this.” Roman shakes his head in disagreement and takes a drink of his tea. “You don’t need to apologise, I was enjoying it. After all you’re pretty cute to be fair.” He’s smiling at Virgil in such a way that he feels like his might pass out any minute.

Then Roman’s words sink in. “R-really?” Virgil asks, cringing inwardly at the stutter in his voice, unused to being complimented in such a way, or at all really. “I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it,” Roman responds and Virgil has to look away, instead he checks his phone and realises the time, he really should get back to work. So, he pockets his phone and pushes his chair out. “T-thanks. I should go though.” He stands, taking his half finished drink in one hand and then Roman is speaking up, “please don’t go.”

“No, I really need to go, I should get back to work.” He hesitates slightly before adding, “let me give you my number though.” Roman nods and takes his phone from his pocket, Virgil takes it off him and adds his own contact. “I’ll see you around maybe.” And with that Virgil leaves, letting out a sigh of relief as he leaves the cafe and starts to walk down the street. Only then does his phone buzz, he takes it out of his pocket and reads the text on the screen:

_I might see you around but I think we should organise something (like a date) just to make sure we do see each other again, yes? ~ Roman x_


	33. Just another ten - Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy early morning kisses, Patton is an early bird and Roman is most definitely not, he persuades Patton to stay in bed just a little longer. For the prompt “I know I’ve kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten, please.”

Patton grumbles slightly as he wakes, the room dark aside from the sun rays seeping through the gaps in the curtains. The bed is warm as is his boyfriend, said boyfriend is currently still asleep on his chest. Patton reaches to the bedside table for his glasses, slips them on, and then can't help but smile looking at the content expression on Roman’s face, he's looks so adorable and at peace when he's asleep.

Roman stirs, shifting slightly as he begins to wake. Patton could only smile and wrap his arms further around the other, watching as his eyes open blearily. “Morning, love,” Patton says, gaining his boyfriend's attention and Roman looks up at him, smiling he responds, “morning.” Patton’s smile stays as he looks on fondly as his boyfriend wakes himself up more, knowing that once Roman’s awake he has to go and start breakfast.

“Pat?” Roman says, getting the other’s attention on him rather than on his ideas for breakfast. Patton looks at him expectantly, unsure of what Roman could possibly need to say straight after waking up. Except he doesn’t say anything, he raises himself off of Patton’s chest and hovers over him slightly, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, then each cheek, then his forehead, then his nose, and again to his lips.

Patton giggles both at the ticklish sensation of Roman’s lips against his skin but also at how impossibly cute Roman is being right now. Roman stops and waits for a response once Patton’s giggling has ceased. “You’re adorable, Ro,” Patton mumbles, kissing Roman on the lips once more before softly pushing his boyfriend off of him, well, attempting to anyway. Roman stays put and frowns in an over exaggerated manner. “I’ve got to go make breakfast, love,” Patton responds, his hand still pushing against Roman’s chest weakly.

“I know I’ve kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten, please,” Roman says, giving Patton his best pleading look, his bottom lip stuck out and everything. And Patton is too weak to say no, so, he nods his head in acceptance and defeat. Then Roman’s kissing him again, less light and delicate, more fiercely, trying to give Patton a very good reason not to get out of bed just yet… and it’s working.


	34. Is that mistletoe? - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is, well, Roman and Virgil loves him for it. For the prompt: “Is that mistletoe?”

Roman almost appears out of nowhere, at least it would seem like that if Virgil hadn’t heard the click of his heels. His boyfriend slumped down gracelessly next to him on the sofa, one arm resting on the back of the sofa, as if to put his arm around Virgil but instead bent at the elbow. Virgil followed his movements, watching the mischievous glint in his eyes and the  _ thing  _ in his hand, dangling it above them. 

God damn it!

“Is that mistletoe?” Virgil asks, well aware that it was in fact mistletoe. Roman nodded in an over the top fashion, smiling cheekily at his dark and stormy boyfriend whose cheeks are faintly red. “Means you have to kiss me,” Roman announce in a sing-song voice, Virgil rolled his eyes and responded, “technically I don’t have to do anything.”

Roman frowned, his smile faltering before he whispers, “you wouldn’t want to ruin such a Christmas tradition, would you?” Virgil couldn’t help the small smile slip onto his face. “Hmm, I guess I shouldn’t,” Virgil says, Roman cocks his head slightly and Virgil finds that absolutely adorable. So, he kisses him. He kisses the stupid look off of his stupid boyfriend’s face because he finds him stupidly adorable. 

“Aww, it really is Christmas now,” Roman says with a weird sort of softness and fondness that only Virgil knows of, “I guess I’ll just have to keep giving you kisses all month then!” Virgil rolls his eyes again and responds, “you don’t need an excuse to kiss me, idiot.” Maybe he doesn’t but that doesn’t stop Roman putting up mistletoe all over the house and carrying around his own personal stash. 


	35. Are you pulling down mistletoe? - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman put up mistletoe everywhere. EVERYWHERE. Logan hates it. But maybe he doesn’t hate mistletoe as much as he thinks. For the prompt: “Are you- are you pulling down mistletoe?”

God damn Roman and his stupid idea to stick mistletoe in every place conceivable. Logan had spent half of the day avoiding them as much as possible, choosing to stay put on the sofa, partially watch documentaries on the TV, partially reading the book in hand. He was distracted by movement out of the corner of his eye though; Roman and Virgil walking through from the kitchen, pausing, kissing under the mistletoe hung there, then moving to go up the stairs only to pause and kiss at the top where another hung.

That’s it. He’s sick of it. They are coming down whether they like it or not.

Patton finds him ten minutes later, sitting on the floor, out of breath with mistletoe surrounding him. “Are you- are you pulling down mistletoe?” Patton asks, quirking an eyebrow as he sits himself down in front of Logan, looking at the green and red plastic between them. “Past tense,” Logan says, “but yes I did pull down all the mistletoe.” Patton can only furrow his brows in confusion and tilt his head to the side.

“Why?” Patton asks, picking up a branch and twiddling it around slightly. Logan pauses. He’s not completely sure why he did it. He just did. “I- I don’t know to be honest,” he admits pushing the fake greenery into little piles and messing them up again, clearly avoiding Patton’s gaze. “Did you not like receiving Christmas kisses?” Patton asks, a hint of teasing behind the innocence in his voice. “Well, I- no, it’s not that, I-” he pauses and sighs, a slight smirk gracing his features, “I hate to see those two at it constantly.”

Patton smiles in response, looking Logan up and down. There’s a long pause. Then it hits him. “Oh… did you not get enough Christmas kisses?” Patton asks, the innocence staying in his voice, the teasing tone replaced by something else, pity maybe, probably guilt. Logan doesn’t respond, he averts his gaze away from Patton, and Patton knows. He knows. Hurt flashes across Patton’s face but is quickly replaced.

“Hey, Lo?” Patton grabs the other’s attention quickly, he’s holding the plastic mistletoe between them, a bright grin on his face as he looks expectantly at Logan for consent. Logan smiles and flushes at the implication of such a stupid, little fake plant. Patton takes that as his que and leans over, leaving a brief kiss on Logan’s cheek. They’re both blushing now.

Patton sits back down, lowering the mistletoe to put it in a pile with the rest. There’s a somewhat uncomfortable silence between the two. Then there’s footsteps, Roman and Virgil walking back downstairs. And Patton and Logan try their best to act casual, as if they hadn’t just had a moment, as if Patton hadn’t just kissed Logan, as if they wouldn’t have kissed again seconds later had they not been interrupted.

“Logan!” Roman half yells, half whines, “you took down the mistletoe!” Logan rolls his eyes and gestures in an ‘of course’ manner. Roman makes an offended noise and looks to Virgil, silently asking him to fix it. Virgil just shrugs, “I told you that you don’t need mistletoe as an excuse to kiss me.” Roman sighs in defeat, stomping into the kitchen like a toddler and Virgil reluctantly follows.

“Virgil’s right you know,” Logan says into the silence, his voice quiet, hyper aware of the other two. Patton looks at him, his eyes searching Logan’s face for some sort of giveaway to what he’s going to say and Patton thinks he knows. “You don’t need mistletoe as an excuse to kiss me.” Logan’s voice grows even quieter if possible, he locks eyes with Patton for a moment before looking elsewhere.

“I know.” And Patton’s smiling again. A bright and genuine but small smile. Then they’re both leaning up over the piles of plastic mistletoe, their hands cupping the other’s face and grabbing gently in an attempt to get closer. And they’re kissing. Lips on lips. And maybe, just maybe, Logan regrets taking down all the mistletoe. 


	36. I will punch you - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets sick of mistletoe kisses, Roman will never get sick of kissing his boyfriend. For the prompt: “I don’t care about tradition, you try and get me to kiss you under the mistletoe and I will punch you.”

The first time it was awkward. The second time it was cute. The third time it got heavy. The fourth time it got heated. The fifth time it was repetitive. The sixth time Virgil was sick of it. By their tenth mistletoe kiss Virgil is ready to murder his boyfriend. The eleventh time Roman points upwards, a sly smile on his face, proclaiming Virgil had to kiss him. Sure enough he looks up, mistletoe’s in Roman’s hand, dangling between them.

“I don’t care about tradition, you try and get me to kiss you under the mistletoe and I will punch you!” Virgil states, his voice firm, telling Roman off. Roman’s face drops instantly, his cocky exterior melting away quickly and now he’s looking at Virgil with hurt in his eyes and wow does Virgil feel like a dick.

“Babe,” Virgil starts, grabbing Roman’s unoccupied hand to stop him from turning away. “No, no, it’s fine,” Roman reassures him quietly but Virgil shakes his head. “Look, I love you so much but I can only take so many kisses under the mistletoe.” Roman’s expression doesn’t change but he nods in understanding, Virgil still feels like a dick but at least Roman understands.

“Okay, I’ll stop,” Roman says, dropping the mistletoe to the ground and wanders off into his room. Virgil frowns, picks up the mistletoe, and just stands there in the hallway. He regrets saying anything now but it was getting to be too much. However, he needs to put this right. He wanders into Roman’s room, sitting next to his boyfriend on his bed, mistletoe in hand.

“Here,” Virgil says, lifting the mistletoe between them and kissing Roman briefly on the lips before moving away, looking up at Roman guiltily. And that’s all it takes for Roman to forgive him. Then they’re kissing again for the hundredth time today. Roman cuts back on the mistletoe but Virgil doesn’t mind as much when he does catch him underneath it. 


	37. Secret Santa is bullshit - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil hates Secret Santa because it makes him stressed, therefore, Roman hates Secret Santa because it stresses out his boyfriend. For the prompt: “Secret Santa is bullshit”

“Secret Santa is bullshit.” Is the first thing Virgil says when he sits himself down next to Roman. Not even a ‘hello’ or a kiss on the cheek. “I mean I agree but, uh, why?” Roman responds, looking towards his boyfriend next to him who looks stressed beyond belief and Roman frowns at this. “I just never know what to buy and people are confusing as fuck and I just- I don’t want to fuck it up, Ro.” Virgil voice quietened, his gaze downcast.

Roman wants to reassure him, tell his boyfriend that whoever he has and whatever he gets them they’ll love it (or at least pretend to love it), but has a feeling that could go wrong quickly probably ending in Virgil crying. “How about you tell me who you have and I’ll help you?” Roman suggests, well aware that it is breaking the rules of Secret Santa but he doesn’t care.

“Ro, that’s cheating,” Virgil states, glaring at Roman but with fond eyes, he can never really be mad at his boyfriend for trying to help him out. “Yeah sure it is but I bet you Logan has already worked it all out and then probably told Patton because he can’t deny him anything,” Roman responds, most of it is guess work but he thinks he’s probably right. Virgil rolls his eyes but smiles, leaning into Roman’s side when Roman puts an arm around.

Virgil relents later in the day after Roman insists he should tell him several times. Roman insists he will find the right present but also says he’ll help if Virgil wants it. So what if they’ve ruined the element of surprise, they only feel a little guilty as they are forced to confess to Patton but Patton confirms Roman’s suspicions about Logan working it out first so really Logan is the one to blame for ruining it. Virgil feels a little bad still but loosens up when Patton opens his present on Christmas day, he forces himself not to cry as tears stream down Patton’s face as he hugs his son closer. 


	38. That's all I wanted - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wasn't one for parties, especially Christmas, that was until he fell hopelessly and desperately in love with three idiots who happen to love Christmas an unhealthy amount. For the prompt: "One normal Christmas, that's all I wanted" Human AU

Virgil wasn’t one for celebrations, events, festivities, parties, fiestas, etcetera, etcetera. He wasn’t. Key word ‘wasn’t’. He wasn’t until he happened to wind up in this relationship with the most amazing guys he could think of. Virgil hadn’t had the best family, so, his Christmases weren’t the best but he managed. But now. Now they were extravagant, thousands of lights and decorations filling the inside and outside of the house.

His boyfriends working together to create festive foods, Christmas movies running 24/7 on their TV, Christmas jumpers for everyday of the week. It was overwhelming to say the least, they didn’t exactly warm him to it slowly rather dropped him in at the deep end, hoping he’d swim not sink.

It’s only December the second and Virgil is already regretting moving into Patton’s where they had access to the most decorations. Virgil walks downstairs and is immediately greeted with the sight of lots of excessive yet tasteful decorations, he’s sure Logan instructed it otherwise it would’ve been more of a clashing mess. “One normal Christmas, that’s all I wanted!” Virgil exclaims, exaggeratingly exasperated but sarcastic nevertheless.

Only one of his boyfriend’s turn his head to look at him. Logan raises an eyebrow, implying that he either wants Virgil to explain further or is telling Virgil that he should have expected this. “This is normal!” Roman almost shouts, his hands in the air in a show of triumph as he finishes hanging the lights by the window, Patton grins at the sight of the finished decorations and Logan slow claps but has a genuine smile on his face.

“No, no, no, normal is a few lights, a decorated tree, that's it. Not all this.” Virgil states, his voice stern in an attempt to tell the others off but his expression betrays him, then he’s laughing lightly and smiling. “You love it really!” Patton exclaims, practically running over to Virgil and engulfing him in a hug, and Virgil grumbles in mock complaint, “yeah, sure I do.”

“Aww group hug!” Roman shouts and Patton keeps Virgil in a tight grip so he can’t escape; Virgil admits defeat and hides his face in Patton’s shoulder, hearing Logan groan as Roman hauls him off the sofa. Logan’s arms loosely circle Virgil and Patton’s waist, he presses a gently kiss into Virgil’s hair then one on Patton’s cheek. Roman stands in the other gap so Virgil is boxed in between the three of them, his arms briefly squeeze Virgil around his midsection before holding the other two, Virgil’s side leaning into his chest.

“Okay, I feel like I’m being held hostage now,” Virgil mutters, yet he doesn’t move. They don’t move for a while, when they do it’s only to move to the sofa, avoiding the discarded decorations everywhere. Virgil would deny that he fell asleep in someone’s lap, waking up later in bed surrounded by so much love he felt as if he could cry, he didn’t though instead choosing to go back to sleep. So what if it wasn’t a normal Christmas, he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	39. I will riot - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is not a scrooge by any means but this must be the seventh time today the Mariah Carey CD has repeated, so, he must put an end to it. For the prompt: “If I hear one more Mariah Carey song I will riot”

It was seven at night now, the house full of colourful decorations and lights, the smell of cinnamon distinctively Christmas. Logan couldn’t help but smile fondly at the feeling of festivities. His face instantly dropping when the CD player whirs to life again, Mariah Carey’s voice once again singing the opening to ‘Silent Night’. This must be the seventh time today at least. That was way too much.

He hadn’t the heart to turn it off when the others were in the room. So, he’d stayed put listening to Roman singing along, Virgil’s quieter humming, and Patton’s gently smile as he swayed to the music. But now the room was empty. It was just him and the player. Getting up as quietly as he can he sneaks over to the CD player and presses ‘stop’. Silence overcomes the living room and Logan sighs. Thank God!

Sitting back down and grabbing his book again, now able to fully focus on it. Roman walks back in, his face confused as he attempts to figure out what isn’t quite right. Then it hits him, the music is off. So, he goes over to the stereo, intent on pressing ‘play’. “If I hear one more Mariah Carey song I will riot!” Logan snaps with so much venom and hatred in his voice like never heard before.

Roman whips around to look at him, his eyes wide with shock as he watches the pure hatred burn in Logan’s eyes. They stare at each other for a while, Roman’s eyes not leaving Logan’s as he stretches over and presses the play button. Logan’s expression changes quickly but Roman has no time to comment as Logan is up and making his way out of the room. “Lo! Wait!” Roman shouts, quickly switching off the music again.

Logan stops still and turns to look at Roman. “Sorry,” Roman cheekily apologises, grinning at Logan which is part cocky part genuine, “I was just teasing, I shouldn’t have-” Roman pauses, popping out the CD and putting in another one and pressing play again. “May I have this dance?” Roman asks before the music even starts and Logan hesitates, throwing his book down gently onto the sofa before taking Roman’s hand extended towards to him.

He’s dragged in sharply, Roman’s arms instantly wrapping around his waist forcing Logan’s hands to grip awkwardly at his shoulders as he starts swaying as Michael Buble’s voice fills the room instead. Logan smiles gently as Roman sings along quieter now, they get into more of a coordinated rhythm and Logan’s hands find place around Roman’s neck. It’s sappy and cliche and lovely and romantic and festive and Logan loves it. He’s glad it not Mariah fucking Carey. And he’s glad it’s Roman he’s slow dancing with in the middle of the living room, smiling like idiots in love.


	40. Overboard - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman thinks Logan’s room looks bare considering it’s almost Christmas. For the prompt: “Wow, you really go overboard with decorations, don’t you?”

Roman was now a regular guest in the logical trait’s room so nothing really surprised him when he entered anymore. Except this is their first Christmas together and, well, Roman is stood stock still in the doorway of Logan’s room. “Wow, you really go overboard with decorations, don’t you?” Roman comments sarcastically, leaning against the door frame. Logan room was bland on a good day but this just wasn’t festive enough.

There was a set of tasteful, warm white lights across the top of his bookcase casting a comfortable glow into the room. In addition, a tiny real life tree stood at the side of Logan’s desk, similar but smaller white lights covering it along with white and silver baubles. Roman had to admit it looked beautiful and elegant but not particularly festive.

“What?” Logan asks, looking up from his laptop as he’s in the processes of typing something out while sitting on his bed. Roman intends to respond but stops short instead holding his hand up for Logan to stay put and rushes out of the room quickly. Logan does stay, confusion clear on his face when Roman returns with a box in hand. “What the hell is that?” Logan asks gesturing to the box as he pushes his laptop aside and comes to a stand.

“Christmas decorations,” Roman responds with a shrug, “if you want to decorate your room more I just, uh, I had more stuff lying about and thought that- I mean if you don’t want to I understand but it looks a little bare in here.” Logan smiles fondly when Roman finishes rambling, he thinks his room looks fine but he’d do almost anything to make his boyfriend happy. “Okay.” And Logan’s opening the top of the box, pulling out a string of multi coloured lights and wanders over to his bed.

Roman shakes himself out of his daze and carefully drops the box to the floor, wandering over to Logan to help untangle the lights. It takes them a while to untangle them, Roman is amazed by Logan’s patience, but once done they’re wrapping the lights around the frame at the bottom of the bed. It looks adorable and so bright. Roman switches them on and claps his hands together excitedly, moving to get other decorations.

He drops to his knees to root through the box, Logan quick behind him and moving to the floor beside him, just waiting for whatever Roman brings out next. There’s a snow globe, then several Christmas candles, more tree ornaments, then a plastic mistletoe. Roman pauses, the fake greenery in hand, then a smile slips onto his face and he’s turning towards Logan.

Roman’s smirk is teasing and suggestive, Logan’s lips are on his in an instant, a gentle hand in his hair guiding and holding Roman in place. The shock quickly wears off and he’s kissing Logan back, a hand on his boyfriend’s neck and the other still clutching the plastic. Roman instantly wants to set the decorations aside for the night and just kiss and kiss Logan until he’s breathless. But Logan pulls back, a weak smile gracing his lips, and he’s standing quickly with the tree ornaments in his hands, he makes his way to his tree and starts adding to the decorations on it.

Roman watches him go to the other side of the room, he slowly puts the plastic back into the box and rises to a stand again. He hugs Logan from behind, his hand circling his boyfriend’s midsection and his chin resting on his shoulder. Logan’s action falter slightly at the feeling of Roman just being there but he finishes the tree quick enough. “There, much better,” Logan comments on the decor as he turn around to face Roman, cupping his boyfriend’s face and just holding him. “Hmm, I’d say we’ve got a long way to go yet,” Roman responds and just looks expectantly at Logan before he leans in and kisses him again. And again. And again.


	41. All I want for Christmas - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Virgil wants for Christmas is Patton. He tells him that, Patton is touched but he meant like physically to open on Christmas day. For the prompt: “Tell me what you want for Christmas”

Virgil certainly isn’t used to all of _this_. The festivities and buying people presents and people getting him presents. It’s overwhelming yet heartwarming. He ignores the slight dread in the bottom of his stomach at the thought of just potentially getting someone the wrong thing as Patton sits down in front of him. They’re sitting face to face on Virgil’s bed, he mustn't of heard Patton come in but he smiles at the other when he smiles at him.

Patton takes Virgil’s hands in his own, running his thumbs over his knuckles. And Virgil resists the instinct to flinch or pull away and simply lets Patton hold him. “Tell me what you want for Christmas,” Patton speaks up, his voice soft and gentle, his seemingly constant excitable energy gone and replaced with a warm, steady vibe. Virgil wants to respond with ‘nothing’ or maybe ‘anything you get me will be amazing’.

But he doesn’t. Instead: “would it be too cheesy to say you?” Virgil asks quietly, hesitant and unsure as Patton doesn’t respond immediately. But then he looks, really looks at Patton. His eyes are watery and a shaky smile on his face. And all Virgil can think is ‘shit, shit, shit, shit’, he’s fucked up. “Aww, that’s so sweet.” And Patton’s hugging his tightly, drawing him onto his lap and just holding him close, and Virgil thinks he might cry too.

They stay like that for a while until Patton lets him go. He scrambles off of Patton’s lap, his cheeks flushed red slightly, but Patton doesn’t let go of his hands just yet. “You know I mean physically to open on Christmas day, right?” Patton breaks the silence and Virgil laughs lightly at the other. “Yeah, I know, I know. I’d be happy with anything you get me to be honest,” Virgil responds, attempting not to avoid Patton’s gaze. And he’s engulfed in a hug again, he’s pretty sure Patton’s full on crying again, so, he lets himself cry tears of happiness too. 


	42. Declaring war - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throwing a single snowball causes war. What is war without peace? These four will never know. For the prompt: “If you throw that snowball you’re declaring war”

It was the first snowfall of the winter. Patton insisted on going out as soon as the snow was falling quick and heavy. Both Logan and Virgil wouldn’t let him, and Roman wouldn’t back him up. So, he sat by the window, pouting like a child as he watched the snow fall from the white clouded sky. If he was more poetic like Roman he would’ve written a poem about it, maybe he would have drawn the scene in front of him, instead he just sat and watched.

“It’s stopped!” Patton shouted into the quiet room, startling his boyfriends slightly and they all turned to look at him. Patton calmed himself slightly, “uh, the snow, it’s stopped so can we…?” He trailed off and suddenly everyone was moving, getting their coats on and extra winter gear. Soon enough they were all outside, Virgil locking the door behind them, and they made their way down the street. A short walk and they were at the local park.

There’s so many small children and families playing in the snow. Patton feels inclined to do the same. So, he’s quickly scooping up snow, taking him time to wrap it tightly into a ball. Dead set on throwing it directly at Roman. But they’d expect that. So, he stops walking, his unoccupied hand stopping Logan by grabbing his arm. Logan looks at him, clearly confused, and Patton presses the snowball into his hands.

It’s clear from the mischievous glint in Patton’s eye that he knows what Patton wants him to do. And he’d do almost anything for Patton. Even start a snowball fight against their boyfriends. However, their plans of attack are foiled when the other two realise they’ve stopped walking, so, pace back to where they are. Eyes focus on the snowball in Logan’s hands.

“If you throw that snowball you’re declaring war,” Virgil tells him, picking up some snow himself and cupping it into a ball. Then there’s nothing. Stillness between the four of them. Roman and Patton look at each other then between the two, silently deciding if choosing a side would be wise.

Then there’s movement, quick and fast, they don’t know who throws first but it starts a chain reaction. Logan throws at Virgil, Virgil at Logan, then Patton at Virgil, and Roman at Patton. The throws get faster, there’s no method to the madness, everyone throws at everyone else. The snowballs change into simply throwing loose snow about, shoving it in faces and down clothes until they’re freezing and soaking.

“Okay, I’m not having fun any more, I’m cold and wet, my hair is ruined and-” Roman’s rant is cut off quickly by Logan pushing him backwards onto the snow covered ground, he goes to move away nonchalantly only for Roman to catch him ankles sending him crashing to the floor also. Virgil and Patton are laughing in the background, quickly heading towards the exit of the park before the other two have them on the ground; Roman and Logan quickly scramble to chase after their boyfriends, occasionally shoving the other to slow them down.

They get home in no time, shedding wet clothes at the door, taking quick showers and changing into comfy clothes. The war long forgotten as they huddle together on the sofa underneath mountains of blankets. They fall in and out of sleep, cuddling together, and sharing sweet kisses. So what if they got sick? Okay, they definitely regret it when they’re all sneezing days later. 


	43. Movie night? - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil likes being alone. But he likes being with them even more. For the prompt: “I don’t care what you say, The Nightmare Before Christmas works for Christmas and Halloween”

Sure, they have specific movie night, every Saturday around seven at night they’d gather around the sofa, piled up together, and watch all sorts of movies. However, today wasn’t one of those days. The living room was empty when Virgil enters, so, taking advantage of this sits down in the middle of the sofa after turning the TV on. Seconds later the opening to one of his favourite movies was playing - The Nightmare Before Christmas.

Virgil would, of course, deny any possible connections he felt with the main character who royally fucked up the most important holidays of the year causing almost everyone to hate him. He would deny it if anyone was here and who is he to deny to himself that he’s a fuck up. But he won’t allow these thoughts right now, they’re for another time and place, and so he directs his attention to the TV screen.

His peace doesn’t last though, it never does. It starts off still as quiet but the sofa less empty. Logan sits next to him, close enough to feel him but not too close to crowd him. And for once he’s not distracted by some other book or blog he’s reading on his phone, instead, he stares straight ahead at the TV. Watching the movie almost as intensely as Virgil, well, maybe more so as Virgil keeps watching him out of the corner of his eye.

Roman is next. He stays silent as he enters, unusual but respectful that the other two are watching the movie. He slouches down on the floor in front of Virgil. And Virgil has a strong inclination to run his hands through his hair. But he doesn’t. His attention still doesn’t fully return to the movie though.

The silence is finally broken though.

“I didn’t think we were having a movie night?” Patton’s voice is the only sound aside from the playing of the movie. Virgil shrugs and the others give noncommittal noises. So, Patton sits on the other side of Virgil. “I don’t care what you say, The Nightmare Before Christmas works for Christmas and Halloween.” It’s a comment to no one in particular but everyone makes a noise of agreement.

The silence stays and stretches, it’s comfortable. His attention on the movie veers every so often to one of the others and Virgil doesn’t mind it one bit. He’s right where he wants to be, with the people he wants to be with.


	44. My house, my rules - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is a festive freak, Logan likes it to an extent. Patton loves Christmas but he loves Logan more. For the prompt: “My house, my rules. The Christmas music stays on”

Patton’s house looks like regurgitated Christmas decorations thrown about in no particular order or fashion. Despite its unusual look Logan couldn’t help but like it. Maybe because it was Patton’s. Even if he hated it he would probably tell Patton he liked it regardless. One thing he couldn’t handle was the constant Christmas music. The same few playlists on repeat. It was tolerable the first few days but now it was too much.

So, Logan faced a choice. Either attempt to stop the music or alternatively leave. Maybe not straight up leave Patton’s house, maybe just sit out on the porch for a while, give Patton the cold shoulder. He’s sat on the edge of the sofa, listening to try and determine where Patton is and concludes he must be in the kitchen. So, he has time to turn off the music. He moves as quick as he can but still as silent. He close to the music, he reaches out and-

“My house, my rules. The Christmas music stays on.” Patton’s voice is quiet yet firm, there’s no room for argument. Logan sighs and looks at his boyfriend. “I’m sick of it,” Logan simply says, okay, maybe he’s pouting a little, he’s definitely pouting… a lot. And Patton looks conflicted because on one hand he loves his Christmas music but he also loves Logan.

“You can keep it on but I’m going to sit outside,” Logan says, a slight sad tone to his voice and he knows, he knows what that does to Patton. Makes him regret and feel guilty. And it’s completely on purpose. Passing it off as a normal comment, he goes to make his way through the kitchen and out the back door. Patton frowns, clearly displeased, and he grabs Logan before he can go too far.

He silently pulls Logan back and into an embrace, kissing him lightly on the cheek before bringing them back into the living room. Patton wordlessly turns off the music after pushing Logan down onto the sofa, silently telling him to stay put. “There. Are you happy now?” Patton asks, sitting himself down next to his boyfriend who circles his arms around him, bringing him into a close hug. “Very.”


	45. Gingerbread zombies? - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil tries baking with Patton. So what if his gingerbread men don’t look like what they should. For the prompt: “You made gingerbread zombies?”

Well, this certainly was a mistake if Virgil had ever seen one or made one. And in his time he’s made a lot of mistakes. But this definitely was one. He just wanted to do some Christmas baking for his boyfriend Patton. It was such a good idea and now his ‘gingerbread men’ looked a bit deformed, lumpy, and downright inedible.

“You made gingerbread zombies?” Patton’s voice startled him. His boyfriend was currently peering over his shoulder at the mess on the baking tray. “Um, well, not intentionally,” Virgil replies, smacking Patton’s hand away when he tries to reach for one of the hot cookies. Instead he breaks off one of their legs and gives it to Patton, watching his boyfriend eat it and his face changes through an array of emotions.

“They might not look great but they taste so good!” Patton exclaims, pure joy clear in his voice, and he reaches for the tray again. “Pat! No!” Virgil physically moves Patton away from the tray, shoving at his chest until he stumbles backwards slightly, “if you eat all of them then they’ll be nothing for Christmas day.” Patton frowns childishly but nods his head in response and Virgil sighs. “Fine. But only one more.”


	46. Empty threats - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman just wants an excuse to kiss his favourite nerd. Christmas tradition is in his favour, well, maybe not. For the prompt “I don’t care about tradition, you try and get me to kiss you under the mistletoe and I will punch you”

He’d hung mistletoe up. Not everywhere. But it was noticeable. He’s been wanting to kiss a certain somebody for far too long but so far it’s not been a success for Roman. But ever the romantic he is, he is yet to be defeated. No matter how long it will take Roman will catch Logan under the mistletoe.

And he does. He finally does it. He bumps into Logan early in the morning one day, under the mistletoe too. Roman glances up, then Logan looks up. Roman can’t keep the smile off his face. “I don’t care about tradition, you try and get me to kiss you under the mistletoe and I will punch you.” That’s enough to wipe the smile off his face, and Logan is off in the other direction.

Roman journeys on though, catching Logan another two times under the mistletoe but somehow he manages to escape. Well, not this time! He’s managed to catch him a fourth time. “Are we really going to do this again Roman?” Logan asks, only rolling his eyes slightly. “Nope,” Roman responds and Logan just looks at him expectantly, knowing it’s not so likely for Roman to give in just like that.

Logan narrows his eyes at him. And they’re just staring each other down. “I don’t believe you,” Logan says suddenly, breaking the silence between the two of them. “Hmm, I guess you’re right,” Roman responds, cupping Logan’s face and kissing him firmly on the mouth before he can protest too much. It’s short and sweet, well, not really sweet. The absolute anger and fire in Logan’s eyes says enough.

Guilt immediately engulfs Roman, “sorry,” he says quietly. Logan rolls his eyes, sighing at the sight of a very guilty Roman. “Ro, it’s fine really. I just, um, I wanted our first kiss to be something more than stupid Christmas tradition.” And, god, they’re both blushing now. “Oh,” Roman starts, “w-well, I didn’t know how to, um, go about it any other way.” Logan laughs lightly, not in a harsh way. This was a bad start but it definitely has potential to get better.

“At least you didn’t punch me.”

“I’m starting to wish I had now.”


	47. Don't care - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil realises he’s in love with Logan. And Logan cares about Virgil. For the prompt: “Remind me why I can’t kill the carolers?”

“Remind me why I can’t kill the carolers?” Virgil is the first to speak up. They had been on their usual walk in the park, winter coats, hats, scarves on when they’d come across a group of carol singers. Patton insisted they stayed and listened to it, giving a some money to whatever charity they were singing for. Roman and Patton were easily entertained by the singing.

Virgil and Logan, however, were not. It’s cold, wet, freezing, miserable. All they want to do is go home, light the fire, and cuddle under so many blankets they end up falling asleep all together. Logan scoffed slightly at Virgil’s question, responding with slight sarcasm, “because murder is illegal.” Virgil groans, linking his arm in Logan’s, pulling the other closer for warmth and obviously not because he wanted to be closer to Logan.

“Don’t care,” Virgil responds, he knows Logan’s more likely than not to roll his eyes at that but he smiles instead. “I do.” And isn’t that sweet. God, Virgil so wants to be cynical and call Logan out for the fact that he cares about him. But he doesn’t because, fuck, Logan cares about him. Virgil mutters a quick ‘whatever’ but sees the corners of Logan’s lips turn up into a small smile. And, well shit, Virgil’s fucking in love isn’t he?

They do finally remove Patton and Roman from the park, even when Roman argues they shouldn’t leave without building a snowman. And they’re home, cuddled in blankets, watching made for TV Christmas movies. Virgil accidentally made the mistake of sitting next to Logan. And may or may not have feigned tiredness to cuddle closer to him. Shit, he’s in too deep. He’s got it bad.

He can only hope that by next Christmas he’s confessed these feelings. Who’s he kidding though. 


	48. Time of good will - platonic LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is such a dad and tries to stop Roman and Virgil fighting, their Christmas presents look ugly. For the prompt: “It’s a time of good will, not whatever the hell you’re doing”

“It’s a time of good will, not whatever the hell you’re doing.” Patton hears Roman’s voice from the other room and all he can think of is ‘I swear to god if they’re fighting again I’ll threaten to take away their Christmas presents.’ So, he must put a stop to it before anything worse happens. “What’s going on?” He asks immediately upon entering the living room.

“Roman’s just pissed- I mean, annoyed that I’ve wrapped presents in black paper and not the fairy princess paper he used,” Virgil responds, triumph clear in his voice. He’s both very proud of how aesthetically pleasing it looks and how much it’s pissing Roman off. “Now what have I told you kiddos before? Be nice to each other. Especially because it’s Christmas! Roman you shouldn’t start arguments with Virgil on purpose like this, he can wrap presents any way he wants, but Virgil no teasing Roman either!”

Two sets of ‘yes dad’ are heard and Patton beams down at where they’re sat around the Christmas tree. The presents below it is an unusual array of colours and patterns. “Isn’t that an interesting sight.” Logan must have snuck up on him. The way he says ‘interesting’ conveys that he finds it hideous but Patton smiles up at him and agrees. It might looks ugly and weird but they don’t mind. After all there isn’t long left until they are going to be opening them up with beaming faces, exchanging gratitudes and hugs and kisses. 


	49. All this, for me - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is suspicious and his boyfriends just want to give him a good surprise Christmas. For the prompts: “Please tell me you aren’t searching my room for where I’ve hidden the presents” and “I can’t believe you did all this, for me”

Virgil knew something was up. They were all acting very weird this morning. They’re very secretive and definity hiding something. Virgil can only get so anxious before it’s too much and he needs to to do something. So, he’s going to wander down to the kitchen to get a drink but take his time and snoop slightly. However, he’s intercepted by Roman walking up the stairs. He quickly apologises and goes to wander off and that’s when Virgil knows something is wrong.

“Please tell me you aren’t searching my room for where I’ve hidden the presents,” Virgil jokes stopping Roman in his tracks. He turn and looks at Virgil for a moment before a smile breaks out on his face. “I wasn’t going to but now you mention it...” Roman replies but instead of walking towards his room he moves closer to Virgil, taking his hands in his own. “How about you come with me instead?” Virgil doesn’t have time to reply before he’s pulled around the corner to the stairs.

Roman covers his eyes with one hand, the other hand still firmly grasping Virgil’s. “Are you two ready?” Roman shouts and Virgil is very, very confused. He wonders what they have been hiding from him. His mind goes to dirty places first but he shakes them off when Patton responds with a shout of ‘yes.’ And Roman is pulling him down the stairs, his hand off his eyes just enough to let him get downstairs without breaking his neck or something.

Then there’s a dramatic reveal of… their living room. Except it all dolled up in Christmas decorations. “All done up for you, babe,” Roman comments, startling him slightly as he forgot about him standing behind him. “I can’t believe you did all this, for me,” Virgil finally mutters, stunned that his boyfriends have done such a thing and to think he thought it would be a bad surprise.

“Of course, why wouldn’t we?” Logan pipes up, looking at Virgil fondly but not without the extra worry for Virgil showing. Virgil just shrugs. And that’s enough to make the others more concerned. Roman hugs him from behind while Patton and Logan hug him tightly from the front. Virgil doesn’t want to cry. Maybe he does. But tears of joy. He’s so happy. Surrounded by so much love that he doesn’t know what to do with. 


	50. Your face is freaking adorable - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton thinks Logan is adorable, so, he tells him. Logan gets embarrassed but doesn't mind too much. Based on a tumblr prompt post.

Patton finds him in the garden on the bench, hunched over with a book of sorts on his knee, a pen in hand, and a concentrated look upon his face. Logan's tongue is sticking out of his mouth slightly, his eyebrows furrowed as he jots down something. Patton suppresses a scream of delight at how cute the other looks knowing fine well that Logan wouldn't appreciate it.

He can't help himself however when he whispers, "your face is freaking adorable and I bet the rest of you is too." It's mainly to himself but the way Logan looks up at him, shocked to find someone standing there, then his cheeks flush at the remark. Logan opens his mouth to respond but quickly shuts in again and looks away. The back door slams shut behind Patton, his smiling, grinning madly.

"Are you... Blushing?" Patton asks, his voice higher than usual, his hands clenched at his sides to refrain from doing something as stupid as hugging the other. Logan coughs out of awkwardness when Patton shuffles slightly closer and he replies, "what, no." Patton sits himself down next to Logan, eyes never leaving him, "did I get the ever-stoic, hardcore, total badass Logan to blush?"

Logan knows it's partially sarcasm so rolls his eyes but the blush stays and darkens. It takes him a while to respond, his thoughts are jumbled, he's a mess. "No... It's... It's the cold." That's a downright lie. They both know that. "Huh. It's the cold. And not that I told you 'your face is freaking adorable and I bet the rest of you is too?'" Fuck. That has Logan. Again.

"N-no." Logan's voice breaks, the blush spreading and darkening. Patton aw-ed quietly, leaning slightly closer to the other and he whispers, "you're so freaking adorable." Logan quickly grumbles a disagreement but gives up when Patton hugs him from the side, he cautiously leans into the other's touch. Maybe he should just give in and let Patton call him adorable if it means getting more hugs from him. And Patton definitely doesn't intend to stop telling him anytime soon.

 


	51. Quick! Someone kiss me! - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Year's Eve, Logan is sarcastic, Roman takes a risk, they kiss. (Happy New Year!)

New year couldn't come quick enough for the lot of them, they could put the past behind them. But tonight was not for thinking of such things. Tonight was for partying and simply being together - the four of them. It's a small but eccentric party; Christmas decorations still up with added New Year banners, party food and drinks strewn about the room in no particular fashion. It's messy but it's theirs.

Now it's ten to twelve, ten to midnight, ten till the new year. The countdown on some television show playing in the background, no one really paying it any attention aside from the countdown till midnight. Roman was singing to himself while pouring four identical glasses of something, probably champagne, and Patton was dragging Virgil around in an attempt at dancing though Virgil protested the humour in his eyes showed that he didn't mind. And Logan himself is quite content sitting off to the side, phone discarded to the side, as he just watched the others (not that that is creepy).

And now it's one minute to twelve and Roman dragging him to his feet; Patton has an arm around Virgil as they watch the TV. They're huddled almost in a semicircle facing the television, watching the countdown. And it's ten seconds till the new year and Logan jokes, "Oh my god quick! Someone kiss me!" They all laugh giving him side glances then diverting their attention back to the TV.

"Happy New Year!" One of them shouts, the other sings it, one says it as if it's not a one in a year thing, and one mutters it. Only seconds later Logan is silenced by a pair of lips on his. It's unexpected but not unpleasant. So, he kisses back, closes his eyes, one of his hands goes unconsciously to the other's top, very quickly he grabs the sash there. Kissing harder at the concrete fact that it is Roman.

They pull apart when they hear a whistle, Roman glares at Virgil who pretends nothing happened. "Sorry, I, um..." Roman apologised, no hint of actual regret in his voice, and Logan shakes his head, "don't worry, it was unexpected but not unwelcome." Roman's smirking quick enough, turning to grab the glasses from the side and handing them out quickly.

Taking a sip of his own champagne Logan just watches, slightly dazed and very confused but then Roman's turning to look at him. He clinks their glasses together like nothings happened, "happy new year," he tells Logan, smiling at him gently then kisses his cheek so briefly and carefully. This might not have been what Logan wanted for his new year but it's what he's getting, well, he doesn't entirely mind to be fair.

 


	52. A good start to a good year. - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Virgil's first new year party with them, Logan's nervous for his boyfriend but it all works out in the end.

Christmas was supposed to be the hectic party time, so, in contrast shouldn’t New Year be more peaceful and calm. If so their New Year certainly is not. Of course if asked Logan would blame it all on Patton and Roman; they insisted on more decorations, more food, more entertainment. Yes, it’s all their faults. In no way at all does Logan want it to be perfect for Virgil, for his boyfriend’s first New Year.

So, Logan can’t help but be slightly stressed knowing Virgil is going to enter the common room at any moment now. “Lo?” Shit. Virgil. He is here, right in front of him, eyes wide with shock and something else. “Virge?” He replies quick enough, trying to his best to both ignore and hide the stress and every other negative emotion he is feeling right now. Virgil needs to come first, it’s his first new year with them, and Logan will always put everything on hold for Virgil.

“What is all this?” Virgil asks, loosely grasping Logan’s fingers with his own, and Logan hesitates not only because he knows that Virgil knows fine well that it’s a party but because it might all overwhelm his boyfriend. “A New Year’s party,” he offered hesitantly, grasping back at Virgil’s fingers intertwined with his own. “Okay.” Is all Virgil says before moving away to the kitchen, after giving Logan’s hand a comforting squeeze.

Logan doesn’t move, he only gives Patton a weak smile when he looks at him strangely. Then Virgil’s back, two cups in hand and passes one to Logan, smiling gently at him. “Are you okay, Lo?” Virgil asks, brows furrowed in worry slightly; Logan shakes his head hoping to somehow miraculously sort out his thoughts. “I’m fine it’s just I was worried about you, about how you would respond to...” Logan trails off, making a vague hand gesture with his free hand, “all of this?” Virgil finishes and Logan nods.

“I’m okay, no need to worry. Honestly, I’m feeling much better than I have done for a long time, thanks.” Virgil leans in slightly, briefly kissing Logan’s cheek before smiling at the other, a genuine smile that makes Logan smile in response. “Are you sure?” Logan asks, the concern not gone but fading, and Virgil laughs lightly, “stop worrying, I’m fine. And besides that’s my job.” Logan sighs in defeat and nods. And that’s the end of that conversation for the night.

Roman drags them into a few board games until it’s almost midnight, then they’re all stupidly counting down the seconds until the new year. “Happy New Year!” Patton shouts, and they’re all hugging awkwardly and smiling regardless. When they all pull apart Patton walks off announcing he’s going to get more drinks and dragging Roman with him. Logan grasps Virgil’s hand again and swings them together gently, “happy new year,” he whispers, pulling Virgil closer by his hand until he’s in front of him.

And Virgil’s still smiling, and Logan realises that’s the prettiest sight he’s ever seen, so, he can’t stop himself smiling again too. Virgil rolls his eyes at the fond look his boyfriend is giving him, “happy new year,” he mutters anyway. Then his smile falls into a sly smirk and he says, “I didn’t get a midnight kiss though, I’m disappointed.” A fake frown replaces the smirk and Logan laughs but still leans in, kissing Virgil quick enough not to get too caught up. Virgil realises this and pouts, “you’re no fun.”

Logan doesn’t have time to respond as a glass of something is thrust into his hand and Roman is shouting out ‘cheers!’ Virgil sends Logan a glare but it’s half hearted and Logan smiles exaggeratingly back. The party dies down quickly, tiredness overcoming all of them until they’re nothing but a pile on the sofa watching reruns and recaps of the year until they fall asleep. A good start to a good year.


	53. New Year kisses - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New year means new year’s kisses, that’s it.

“Happy new year!” There’s fireworks on the TV, the audience are screaming and celebrating. In their living room it’s very different, more relaxed, calmer. They’re all huddled on the couch, Virgil leaning against Patton who has his legs intertwined with Roman’s who sits next to him with Logan practically in his lap. Patton’s grinning more than usual as he looks between the three of them, it’s so adorable and cute and he’s so lucky.

Roman catches his eye and he smiles, using his spare hand that’s not around Logan’s waist to grab Patton’s chin between his fingers and directs him into a kiss. They linger slightly and are smiling when they pull apart. “Ew gross,” Virgil commented sarcastically making fake gagging noises and Logan laughs in response. “It’s not gross that I want to kiss my boyfriend,” Roman protests and smirks, leaning over as much as he can to kiss Virgil who doesn’t move away but reluctantly moves closer.

Their kiss is shorter, they settle back into place afterwards. Virgil huddles closer into Patton, cuddling his head into his neck and Patton kisses his forehead before petting his hair. Roman ‘aw-ed’ at the sight, only getting a small glare from Virgil which is a success, and he could see Logan roll his eyes out of the corner of his eye. “Are you jealous?” Roman asks turning to face Logan suddenly; Logan scoffs but blushes nevertheless.

Roman ignores this and tightens his grip on Logan’s waist, bringing him even closer, “I think you are.” Logan frowns, though it’s more of a pout, and he reluctantly replies, “so what if I am?” And Roman smiles, cupping Logan jaw and bringing him into a long, lazy kiss. Roman hums in appreciation when they slowly pull apart, he puts his head on Logan’s shoulder and simply smiles like an idiot.

“Well, I’ve had all my new year’s kisses!” Roman says somewhat smugly but it’s more fond than what it sounds. “I’ve got to fix that then,” Patton says lifting Virgil off of his shoulder momentarily to press their lips together, after Virgil returns to his position. So, he gestures for Logan to come to him, and he does so. He leans over, one hand firmly on Roman’s shoulder for balance and kisses Patton gently, his other hand brushing Patton’s cheek even after they break apart.

Then Logan leans further and presses a kiss to the corner of Virgil’s mouth, watching fondly as the corners of Virgil’s lips turn up as he sit back against Roman. It’s now ten minutes into the new year and the don’t feel much different. They don’t really know if they should feel different. Right now they’re great, cosy, and loved, that’s all they want for the new year.

 


	54. Play date - Prinxiety dads w/ tiny Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to ‘Tiny tots’ where Logan has his first day of school and meets Patton. He tells his dads about his new friend. Here’s their first play date.

It’s been almost a week. A week since Logan’s first day of school. A week since Virgil and Roman cried seeing him off at the gates. A week since Logan made a friend. A week since Logan met Patton. Logan had gone in the next day and shyly asked Patton if he wanted to come around his house sometime, only if their parents could meet first. Patton agreed eagerly then pulled Logan off to play. They met that Wednesday night, Patton’s mothers seemed really nice and were more than eager to let Patton visit them that Sunday.

And so Sunday came.

“Dad!” Logan’s voice rang out through the somewhat quiet house. The doorbell rang for a second time and Virgil is downstairs in an instant, hand running through his hair in stress. Logan’s eyebrows furrow slightly in a way that makes Virgil want to cuddle him but not wanting to embarrass his son, he goes to open the door. “Where’s dad?” Logan asks, looking up at Virgil with wide eyes.

Virgil sighs, well aware that they’re keeping people waiting outside so he tells Logan, “he’ll be down soon, bean.” Then he’s swinging the door open, greeting them with an over exaggerated smile which Patton’s mothers return, telling their son to behave himself and that they’ll see him later. And they’re off after kissing Patton’s forehead. The young lad is in their house quickly, engulfing Logan in a hug which he responds a little late to.

Loud footsteps coming down the stairs direct Virgil’s attention away and Roman’s standing with them in the living room soon enough, linking his and Virgil’s hands together casually. “So, Patton it’s finally great to meet you!” Roman exclaims looking down at the younger boys, glancing between Patton and Logan. And Patton is still beaming, he waves a little and says a quick ‘hi’.

“Do you two want to watch a movie in here while we go make dinner, Lo? We’ll call you when food is ready,” Virgil says, his smile easing up but he tries his hardest not to look as terrifying as he’s been told he can look. Logan nods hesitantly and Virgil wants to stay but knows it’s for the best. So, he leaves quickly leaving Roman to set up the movie for them; he’s still staring into the fridge absentmindedly when Roman enters, wrapping his arms around his middle as he tells Virgil the boys are fine.

“Your dads are cool!” Patton exclaims during the opening credits, his body turned to Logan, legs crossed with elbows on his knees and chin resting on his hands. Logan shrugs, not quite sure of what to say, no ones said much about his dads before because not a lot of people have met them. Logan stops his thoughts as Patton’s talking again, “your dad with the weird hair is cool, like really cool, your other dad seems nice too.”

And Patton doesn’t expect Logan to respond, he simply turns his attention to the television. He manages to watch fifteen minutes of Hercules before speaking up again, “I’m glad your my friend Logan!” Logan’s slightly taken aback but smiles and responds, “I like that you’re my friend too.” They get half way through the movie before Roman calls them for dinner, so, they go and sit round the table.

They make small talk and the occasional joke, they get on. Virgil watches the way his son smiles more and he can’t help smile too, Logan reminding him a bit of himself when he was young and this isn’t the first time he sees himself in him. Virgil watches as Patton drags Logan back to the living room after asking if they can be excused. Roman grabs his hand from over the table and fawns over how polite Patton is and how good he is for Logan. Patton leaves after their second movie promising to see Logan tomorrow and telling him he’ll ask his moms if he can visit his house some time.

Virgil doesn’t stop smiling that evening even as they put Logan to bed, as they go to sleep themselves. Roman’s right that Patton is good for their son. They help each other out, help each other grow and develop. Virgil listens and smiles when a nervous ten year old Logan tells him Patton is his first kiss, when his son comes and asks dating advice, and he definitely doesn’t cry when they go to prom together. Crying just like it’s his first day at school all over again.


	55. I’m way too drunk and you’re way too gorgeous - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is left alone in a bar, a random lad buys him a drink, he then sleeps with said random lad. It’s less sexual than you think. For the prompt: “That much will get you more than just a lap dance, sweetie.”

This wasn’t the first place he wanted to be, well, it wasn’t the first place he’s been tonight. This is probably the fourth bar he’s been to tonight, he’s not entirely sure to be honest. His friends thought it was a good idea to take him out drinking, he’ll kill Patton and Logan if he sees them again but for now he’s sitting alone at the bar, sipping whatever concoction Logan ordered for him before he disappeared. He’s pretty certain that his two friends are getting it on in the bathroom but he’s not fussed on finding out if he’s right.

Someone sits in the chair next to him, the stranger looks about a bit before looking intently at Virgil. And Virgil knows he’s not in his right mind, he’s way too drunk to not make a fool of himself, but instead of telling the man to fuck off he asks, “do you want a drink or do you just want to stare at me all night?” The man looks momentarily shocked, probably just ask drunk as Virgil is, but them he’s smiling. “Hmm, both?” He laughs loudly, throwing his head back, and Virgil just watches, the stranger’s hair falling beautifully on his face. Shit.

“No, no, um, I want to buy you a drink instead,” the stranger says, pulling his wallet out and taking out his bills, counting them then starting again seemingly losing count due to his drunken state. “That much will get you more than just a lap dance, sweetie.” The sentence is out of Virgil’s mouth before he can stop himself, he cringes slightly but the stranger is blushing and laughing regardless.

So, Virgil smiles too. “So what’ll it be, cutie?” The man asks, the faint blush still on his cheeks making him look gorgeous, and Virgil shrugs but answers, “just a vodka and coke I think I’ve had far too much already.” The stranger laughs lightly, tells the bartender for two and then pays. “What’s your name?” Virgil asks, watching the man put away his wallet into his very tight jeans.

“Roman. And you?” The stranger - Roman - says and Virgil nods, replying just with his name. Roman looks as if he’s going to comment but their drinks arrive and their doing that cheesy ‘cheers’ and laughing about it before taking a drink. The conversation keeps flowing, they have a lot in common but enough that’s different to have the occasional joking disagreement. They stay longer and buy more drinks. And now Virgil is pretty sure he can’t stand up by himself but he needs, needs to go home.

“I should go, I really, I really need to go,” Virgil says, finishing the last of his drink and putting a hand on Roman’s shoulder to steady himself as he gets up but he still sways and trips over his own feet. Roman is up quickly, wrapping his arms around Virgil to stop him falling but almost tripping himself. “I’d offer to walk you home but I’m in no fit state myself,” Roman says and Virgil pouts slightly still wanting to be around this stranger, “no please walk me home, I only live three blocks away, you can crash on my sofa or whatever just, lets go.”

They stumble out of the door, arms interlocked in an attempt to stop each other falling over. Three blocks later they’re still stumbling over each other, Virgil’s fishing into his pocket for his keys and it takes him a few tries to open the door, Roman laughing fairly loudly behind him. They almost fall into Virgil’s apartment, Roman catching himself on the door frame but Virgil falls to the ground gracelessly.

Peering up at Roman he can’t help the words slurring out of his mouth, “my god, I’m way too drunk and you’re way too gorgeous.” Roman laughs the same laugh with his head thrown back, “where’s your bedroom?” He asks picking Virgil up off the floor the best he can and Virgil points in the direction. Virgil isn’t sure when he closes his eyes but opens them again and he’s half naked in his bed, Roman taking his shirt off beside him.

“Woah, no frick fracking please,” Virgil exclaims, hands coming up to shield his eyes from a partially naked Roman, who laughs again, man does he ever stop laughing. “No, I know, I’m not sleeping in all my clothes though,” he responds, climbing over Virgil to lie next to him, shuffling himself under the blankets too. “Maybe some frickle frackle when I can keep my eyes open and when I’m sober because you are gorgeous,” Virgil whispers, cuddling into the duvet, only partially aware of Roman’s agreeing response before he drifts to sleep.

Immediately when he wakes he doesn’t want to open his eyes, well aware that he’s hungover and he didn’t close the blinds. Groaning slightly he opens his eyes, squinting into the room he shuffles in his bed, aware of the uncomfortable scratch of his jeans against his skin. He’s quick to realise he’s not alone in his bed, a very handsome stranger is lying next to him, eyes open and looking at him in a fond and intense way. Well, shit.


	56. I love him - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan loves Patton so much, he’s never said it aloud though. He gets into a heated argument with his parents, who think Patton isn’t good enough for Logan, but Logan won’t stand for it. Human AU. Using the prompt: Person A is arguing with someone (family member, friend, or whomever). The person, whom A is fighting against, argues that Person B isn’t good enough. As B listens to them, A confesses that A loves B; it’s the first time A admits it.

“Why do you hate him so much? He loves me! Isn’t that good enough?”

“He’s a distraction, for goodness sake, I thought you were better than this. I did not raise you to even associate yourself with people like this. Am I not your mother?”

“You barely raised me at all! I wouldn’t consider you my mother at all, he means so much to me for god's sake, please, don’t take this out on him.”

Patton sits against the wall in the hallway and listens. He listens as his boyfriend and his parents argue. They’ve been going on for about twenty minutes now. Patton can’t help the tears welling up in his eyes and streaming down his face. He doesn’t hate Logan’s parents because they hate him but because of how they treat Logan; they don’t love him, they love his success, how smart he is, and where he’s going in life.

“Do not take that tone with your mother!” Logan’s father’s loud voice is harsher than his wife’s but just as unkind. “We did raise you. We raised you to be so much more than that pathetic faggot will have you believe!” Patton winces at Garrett’s words, he never did like the gays. Patton hasn’t the time to recall the many stories Logan’s told him about how homophobic his father has been.

“No.” Logan’s voice is still calm but all Patton wants to do is run in their and hug his boyfriend but he knows it will only make things worse. “Patton is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. He has helped me grow and develop as a person. That’s who I am, an actual living person, not just some robot you can program into succeeding so you can gain the benefits.”

“We think no such thing, we care about you as our son, Logan.” His mother is attempting at being rational, and Patton almost feels sorry for her but that’s quickly stripped away. “But we don’t want you to see him again, he’s not good for you.”

“You can’t demand that I don’t see my boyfriend ever again, I am an adult now, and you don’t own me.” Patton smiles slightly at his boyfriend’s words, glad that Logan is sticking up for himself. “And besides I love him. I love Patton so, so much. He’s done so much more for me than you two ever have.”

He can hear Claire - Logan’s mother - sigh from through the door and Garrett groans in frustration but Patton is beaming, Logan has just confessed his love for him. Logan loves him. He loves him.

“No, absolutely not! You deranged fag!” Garrett’s voice is quick to disrupt Patton’s thoughts. “You do not love him. No.” He makes a sound of disgust and there’s shuffling and a loud slap echos through the house. Oh. Logan gasps. And there’s silence. Patton’s crying again, silent tears streaming down his face.

“Dad! You can call me names all you want, go ahead call me a fag, and you can hit me again and again because that’s all you can do. You have no real argument so you resort to childish name calling. But this has no affect on me.” Patton knows that’s a lie. “You can say whatever you want but it won’t stop me loving Patton.” There’s more shuffling and Claire shouts Logan’s name once, then twice.

“No, Mom. Stop.” Logan’s voice is closer to him now so Patton comes to a stand, wiping the tears from his face, aware that his eyes are red and still brimming with tears. “I’m going, this was a bad idea to start with. You won’t see or hear from me unless you want to apologise to me and Patton.”

And the door’s opening, Logan exists and shuts it behind them, ignoring the way Claire attempts to make him stay and Garrett storms off to the kitchen. Patton gasps when he seems him straight on, Logan’s got tear tracks on his cheeks, his eyes red, and a bright red handprint on his cheek. He reaches up to touch the mark but stops short, not wanting to cause more pain, he can sort it out when they get home.

Instead he cups Logan’s jaw, kisses him sweetly, and tells him, “I love you too.” Logan smiles, it’s faint and weak but it’s a smile. He looks seconds away from crying again but Patton wants to get him home before he breaks down again. Logan’s broken down many times because of his family, many times in Patton arms, he would rather not have his boyfriend break down at all but rather it be with him than anything else.

“Let’s go home, love.”

“Sure, love.”


	57. Sleepy boys - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy boys have a late night talk, Patton watches fondly as Logan falls asleep on him.

Logan sighs in relief, the newest script was finally done, drafted repeatedly and proofread multiple times. He looks to the clock on his desk - 22:43 it displays - he supposes he should get to bed, his sleep schedule has been slowly going downhill. He stands and changes, leaving himself in his boxers and a plain t-shirt, it’s far too hot to sleep in his onesie. He pulls back his covers but doesn’t climb into his bed, he should probably grab a glass of water before.

So, Logan exits his room and heads towards the kitchen only to be stopped in the living room by Patton. “Logan?” He asks, “why are you up so late? You should be in bed by now.” Logan looks at him, where he’s sat on the sofa, a blanket thrown across his lap casually, “I could ask you the same thing.” Patton gives him a sort of hurt look before recovering quickly, “I couldn’t sleep, why are you up?”

“I just finished working, I was going to get some water before going to bed,” Logan says and Patton nods in understanding, he looks hesitant but opens his mouth again, “why don’t you sit with me awhile.” Logan nods before walking through to the kitchen, taking a cup out of the cupboard and filling it with water. When he returns to the living room Patton’s moved the blanket slightly, he’s holding it up at the end where he wants Logan to sit, so, he does.

He sits himself down next to Patton, taking a few sips of water before putting the cup on the coffee table and sitting back against the sofa, close enough to Patton that they’re touching. Patton lays the blanket across Logan too, tucking himself tighter to Logan’s side. He turns the volume up on the late night TV show, Logan doesn’t really care about it, he’s just highly aware of Patton’s body pressed up against his.

Logan stays longer than he intends to, he stops focusing on the TV, his eyelids feeling heavy. He knows he’s so close to falling asleep but Patton has his leg swung over him, effectively trapping him. Patton doesn’t realise how tired Logan really is until he feels his head fall against his shoulder, it’s not far to fall as they’ve gotten considerable closer.

He smiles fondly down at Logan and slips his glasses from his face, putting them on the side of the sofa, then doing the same with his own. He switches the TV off, submerging the room in darkness, and Patton pulls the blanket closer over both of them. He’s leaning his head atop of Logan’s slowly, careful not to disrupt the other, and shuts his eyes too, listening to Logan’s breathing as he falls asleep himself.

That’s how the other two find them in the morning, cuddled up together under a blanket on the sofa; Logan’s awake but still trapped by Patton. He blushes but rolls his eyes and tells the other two to leave them be. They do, leaving Patton to wake up in Logan’s embrace, maybe he pretends to be asleep for a while longer, Logan definitely doesn’t notice and definitely doesn’t just let him stay a while longer.


	58. Love hate relationship - Virgil centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil’s room makes him feel things but it’s not always bad.

Virgil knows his room has effects, problems, whatever you want to call them. He’s seen it on the others and through himself. He felt so, so guilty that he made the others feel in such a way, it was bad enough that he felt this way, he wouldn’t wish it upon his worst enemy. So, of course, he banned all the others from entering his room, they were allowed to stay in the doorway if he was in a good mood but other than that no entry.

He is used to his room by now though, although his room can be unpredictable he can handle it most days.

Somedays his room is overpowering, saddening, depressing. His anxiety spreading and encompassing the room, darkening it and everyone and everything in it. It made him cry, a lot, and breakdown, and sometimes he’d just lie there, in darkness, alone, and wait for it to stop. And it stopped. Eventually. 

Sometimes it is neutral, nothingness. Virgil is able to simply be, keep the anxiety at bay, inside of himself. These days he could function, he’d come out of the room when someone knocks, and the room lets him. It lets him be. 

And then there was the better days. The days where the room is comfortable, soft, lighter. He feels safe and loved and good. The anxiety never disappearing but livable with. These days he can reason with himself, with the room. Days his room reminded him in small ways that he is loved and important. Those days are the best. 

Yeah, he has a love hate relationship with his room.


	59. Proud - Platonic Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Virgil’s first pride, he’s all by himself, until he meets his soulmate. Except they’re not his soulmate, well, they are. Virgil knows he needs to explain. His soulmate is very understanding. Human AU. Based off the idea of more platonic soulmates in fanfics.

Virgil is known for being a nervous human being. He’s got a lot to be nervous about, namely finding (or rather not finding) his soulmate. But this, this is something else. Too much. He almost instantly regrets it when he sees the crowd of people. He can do this, maybe if he tells himself that enough it’ll be true. So, he just stands to the side observing the people, the colours, the flags. Pride is so pretty. He doesn’t mind it aesthetically but people, the social aspect scares the life out of him. 

He’s still standing at the sidelines when the march starts, following the crowd at a distance. Pulling hoodie sleeves down slightly in nervousness, his soulmark covered by the dark material, aware of his palms sweating, he breathes deeply a few times to calm himself. It doesn’t quite work but he’s fine, this is fine. He goes back to watching the people, the eccentric clothing and colours but also the normal ones, the people that look just like him, it’s comforting. 

It takes longer than he expects to get to the field where the event is mainly held, not that he would know he’s never been to Pride before. He distracts himself for a while by reading his soulmate’s name again, and again, even though he knows exactly what it says. There’s stalls, a stage, food carts, all sorts. Virgil pauses, still standing to the side, and assesses the situation, his nerves calming slightly when he realises that no one cares that he’s here, he doesn’t know anyone here, so, no one will bother him. 

“Hey.” Nevermind. “Um, hi,” Virgil replies instinctively, turning slightly to see whoever has just spoken to him. He’s shocked, and he knows he shouldn’t be, when he turns to see a gorgeous drag queen standing there, brown hair curled and red dress on, looking at him slightly concerned. “Sorry, I just thought you looked pretty lonely standing here all by yourself,” they say, bright red lips smiling at him and he can’t help but smile back. 

“It’s okay if you want to be alone, I just wanted to check.” Virgil feels touched that someone cares so much even just to check if he is okay. “Y-yeah, I’m okay, it’s just, uh, this is my first Pride, like, ever.” Virgil cringes inwardly at his stuttering and that he’s admitting this all to a stranger. “Sorry,” he quickly apologises but the queen shakes their head, “it’s no need to apologise darling, what’s your name?” 

“Uh, Virgil,” he hesitantly admits and the queen just smiles brighter, “Virgil?” The question has more to it than is said. “Virgil Steere?” And Virgil just dumbly nods then it hits him. Soulmates. “Shit.” Is all he can say. Then there’s an awkward pause before he’s speaking again, “you’re Roman Stafford I’m guessing?” And the queen is nodding, teeth showing in his smile now, “also known as Scarlet Fever.” 

And Virgil’s laughing before he can stop himself, of course, him being the closeted guy he is, his soulmate is a drag queen. Shit, he’s closeted not to mention- “I’m ace.” Well, that’s not how he wanted to tell his soulmate but it’s done now. Virgil feels his face heat up as Roman just looks at him. “Can I…?” Roman trails off making a vague gesture but Virgil nods regardless, and Roman takes his hand in his own. 

Virgil just stares at their joined hands, Roman’s beautiful acrylic fingers squeezing his own in a comforting way. “It’s okay,” Roman says, voice nothing but comforting and accepting, “I’m glad you told me, even though you didn’t need to.” And Virgil definitely not going to cry right now, he might have done had he not been in public. “So, do you want to hang around for a bit, I mean the group I came with probably won’t mind losing me for a while.” Virgil agrees quickly, Roman doesn’t let go of their hands as he drags him around the stalls. 

~-~-~ 

“Virgil you piece of shit, I hate you so much right now!” Virgil only smirks from where he’s sitting on their sofa knowing Roman’s shouting at him because he stole his make up this morning. “You love me really,” Virgil shouts back, not looking up from his phone, smiling fondly when Roman’s voice echoes quieter through their apartment, “you’re damn right I do.” 

Virgil laughs at how sappy Roman is but he wouldn’t have him any other way. Roman enters their living room soon enough, mainly neutral makeup on today aside from the red eyeshadow as well as plain white jeans and a t-shirt, and his red bomber jacket. “Ready?” He asks, raising an eyebrow to Virgil, taking in his appearance too. “Yep!” He jumps up from the sofa, not realising until now that Roman has his hands behind his back. 

“What are you hiding? You’re so strange,” Virgil just looks at him suspiciously, and Roman at least has the audacity to look sheepish. “Okay I may or may not have prepared something but you don’t have to have it or bring it with,” Roman says, pulling material out from behind him, it takes Virgil a second to realise that they’re flags. One very colourful one, clearly the gay flag, the other black, grey, white, and purple, the asexual flag; they’re both very large. And Virgil thinks he might cry tears of joy but he doesn’t want to ruin his makeup. 

“Like I said you don’t have to wear it or even like it, forget it, bad idea,” Roman says, seeing Virgil’s eyes brimming with tears he feels so guilty. “No, no, no. It’s great. I love it,” Virgil says, taking his flag in his hands, just feeling the material. “Really?” Roman is shocked, stunned, “um, good, come on we should get going then.” Roman wraps his flag around him like a cape, tying it tightly around his neck, then pulling a pose which Virgil laughs at. 

“Beautiful,” Virgil says, sarcasm heavy in his voice, and then he wraps his own flag around himself. Roman cups Virgil face gently when he finishes repeating Virgil’s own words that he too is beautiful only less sarcastic, then he lightly slaps Virgil almost to knock himself out of it. They both laugh before Roman speaks up, “ready for Pride?” Virgil nods and allows himself to be lead outside, this time he’s not alone, not scared, with his soulmate.


	60. Mama Lo - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan used to be a signal parent which was tough but rewarding, he loves his son Roman very much. But he’s no longer a single parent. And now he has two sons who he loves very much. Don’t get him wrong he loves his husband too.

“Mama Lo!” A tiny yet loud voice shouts from down the hall. “Mama Lo?” Another voice shouts, just as tiny but quieter and more shaky. Logan groans from his place on the sofa, one arm around the back of sofa and in turn is around his husband. “Go on mama Lo, they’re calling for you specifically,” Virgil says, moving himself so he’s no longer leaning against him, encouraging him to go see their sons (not that he needs it). 

So, Logan gets up after giving Virgil a peck on the cheek, wandering out of the room and to the bedroom which his sons share. He peeks his head in, half hoping the boys no longer want him and have settled by themselves but that’s not the case. “Mama Lo!” Roman shouts from his place on his brother’s bed but still on top of the covers, Patton sitting next to him huddled under the covers, wet tear tracks on his cheeks, not crying anymore but eyes quite teary still. 

Logan huffs slightly at the nickname that unfortunately stuck when Virgil had jokingly called him ‘mama’ but their sons adopted it too, so, he suffers with it now. He smiles fondly at the boys before moving to sit on the end of the bed, running his thumbs over Patton’s cheeks to rid his tears. “Why aren’t you in your own bed, Ro?” He asks and Roman’s smile falls from his face, assuming his dad is going to make him go back to his own bed regardless of what he says now. 

“Pat had a nightmare and I’m here to protect him,” Roman states, and Logan has to admit that’s very sweet of Roman. “Are you alright now, Pat?” Logan asks and Patton wordlessly nods his head, this only indicates that he certainly isn’t okay. “Will you be okay if I let Roman stay in your bed for tonight, so he can protect you of course?” Logan offers, pulling the blankets back to allow Roman to move underneath next to Patton. 

Patton nods again, “yes mama.” Logan just smiles at the name, kisses Patton on the forehead, then kisses Roman’s head. “Night night my boys,” Logan says as he gets up, receiving two little, tired voices replying, “night night mama Lo.” He watches as Roman and Patton cuddle closer before leaving their room, door staying slightly ajar in case either of them need him again. 

Logan returns back to the living room, Virgil still sitting on the sofa watching the television but just barely, his eyes obviously drooping. “Come on Virge,” Logan says, holding a hand out which Virgil takes and is helped up to stand. “Bedtime,” Logan tells him, pulling his husband close for a short hug, and Virgil ignores the fact that Logan is using his dad voice on him. 

“Are the boys okay?” Virgil mumbles against Logan’s shoulder where his head has fallen, Logan smiles fondly and responds, “yeah, Patton had a nightmare so Roman’s staying in his bed tonight to protect him.” Virgil hums in response, allowing Logan to pull away from him and lead him into their bedroom. They’re quickly into bed and asleep knowing they will be woken up pretty early by their sons; they are and they don’t particularly mind, well, Virgil does but he doesn’t tell their sons that.


	61. Life's a bitch but I care - Platonic LAMP/Analogical centered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan stresses himself out to the point where he faints. The others obviously freak out but after seeing the state Logan’s worked himself into they’re very concerned. Maybe it’s not just the stress of work that causes all of it.

Logan doesn’t know what causes it. Scratch that he does know he just doesn’t want to admit it. One minute he’s walking down the hallway, the next he’s falling, then nothingness. 

That’s how Roman finds him, crumbled on the floor, unconscious. He knows that can’t be good, so, tries his best not to overreact, there must be a logical explanation to it. “Patton! Virgil!” Roman shouts, his voice slightly strained, and he checks Logan’s pulse, sighing slightly when it’s definitely there. 

Patton’s quick to his side, “what’s happened?” He asks and Roman’s quick to explain that he doesn’t really know what is going on but he is still alive. “Oh goodness, Lo,” Patton breaths out, his hands shaking slightly as he touches Logan’s cheek. “Is that…?” Virgil speaks suddenly, they probably would have jumped if they’re not too focused on Logan, and Roman responds, “yeah.”

“We should probably lie him down somewhere,” Patton suggests, the other two nod and help carry Logan to the sofa. They make sure he’s comfortable looking, Patton sits next to him taking his hand in his own, Roman gets a cool washcloth and places it neatly over his forehead in hope that it will do something, and Virgil just stands to the side with his arms crossed in nervousness, worry clear on his face. 

That’s how Logan wakes, in the living room surrounded by the other three. Wait, what. “Wait, what.” Patton looks up at him, smile growing quickly on his face, “oh thank goodness, I’m so glad you’re okay.” Logan slides his hand out of Patton’s and takes the towel off his head, still very confused. “You fainted,” Virgil comments directing Logan’s attention to him and all Logan replies with is, “oh.” 

“Why?” It’s weird to hear Virgil say so much and Logan not answer, it makes them almost want to laugh about role reversal but they don’t. Because this is serious. “Logan? Do you know why?” Roman’s asking from where he’s sat from the other side of the sofa, and Logan nods his head in response. Taking a breath before he’s replying, “it’s stress. I believe I may have been overworking himself and, um, yes, getting too stressed.” 

There’s a short, stunned silence between them, Logan avoiding the gaze of all of them. “Well, no more of that then,” Patton speaks up, his voice much less cheery and more concerned, “we’re going to help you work and make you take breaks more, even if I have to force you myself.” Roman makes a noise of agreement, nodding his head as well, they’re all feeling a little bit guilty for letting Logan get like this. “Right, okay, well, I’ll go start dinner then and we can talk about this more later,” Patton says, patting Logan’s thigh reassuringly, before asking for Roman’s help in the kitchen, who agrees and follows him. 

And Virgil’s still looking at him like that. Concerned, worried, anxious. “That’s not just it, is it?” Virgil speaks up, voice quieter not wanting to let the other’s potentially overhear them especially if it’s something he doesn’t want to admit to them. But Virgil knows this conversation needs to happen. Logan sighs when Virgil sits in Patton’s previous place, then he shakes his head, reluctant to tell Virgil.

“It’s partially because of stress but things have been… building for too long, I guess. I theorise that my fainting is most likely due to, um, intense emotional stress.” Logan coughs as he finishes, hoping to not make a big deal out of the situation but he knows it’s far too late for that. Virgil nods his head in acknowledgement, “what kind of emotional stress?” He asks, fully aware of what intense emotional stress feels like, so, he mainly wants to help if nothing else. 

“I don’t-” Logan goes to deny it, all of it, but Virgil gives him a look that tells him not to lie to him. So, he sighs in defeat, “I’m not very… open about things, emotional things, and it does get to me, despite what everyone might think. I know that I’m in the wrong, I bottle things up and am reluctant to speak about it, despite you all being willing to listen, and I’m sorry but-” And Logan cuts himself off with a choked sob and it’s only now that Virgil realises he’s crying and he feels guilty as hell. 

“Hey, woah, no. You don’t need to apologize, yes maybe it’s your fault a little because you should fucking talk to us because ‘despite what everyone might think’ I care about you guys, I understand what it’s like to feel things you really would rather not feel but we feel because life’s a bitch but you don’t have to deal with it alone. I get it if you don’t want to tell the others but you can talk to me, anytime you want, no, anytime you need. Life’s a bitch but I care.”

And Virgil’s smiling reassuringly, well the best he can, and Logan smiles weakly back, his tears falling silently now. He pushes his glasses up onto the top of his head and wipes his cheeks of the tear tracks despite them reappearing. Virgil just watches, unsure of what to do really because he’s usually the one crying. “Would you, uh, would you like a hug?” He asks, cringing inwardly for a moment because what if Logan says no? But he doesn’t. He nods, sniffling slightly as he tries to get the tears to stop.

“C’mere,” Virgil commands, opening his arms for Logan to collapse into his chest, arms wrapping around his torso. Virgil’s hands hover awkwardly momentarily before resting one hand in his hair, carding through it in a comforting manner, and his other rests on Logan’s back. They stay like that for a while, Logan’s head tucked into Virgil’s neck, still noticeably crying. 

Roman reenters the room and stands there in shock for a bit before realising what is happening. He retreats back to the kitchen and comes back into the living room with Patton this time. Virgil gives them a tight smile before motioning with his head for them to come closer. “Lo?” Virgil asks, gaining his attention; Logan looks back up, blushing slightly when he realises that the others are here too and that they’re seeing him cry. 

He pushes his glasses back down after wiping his eyes and letting go of Virgil’s torso. “Sorry,” he apologises, his voice rough and croaky, and they’re all looking at him with sad eyes, which he both appreciates and wants to stop. “What have I told you about apologizing?” Virgil comments, his tone more teasing than before, and Logan smiles. Patton sits next to him and Roman sits himself next to Virgil, they huddle slightly closer together than normal but Logan doesn’t mind it right now.

They spend the rest of the night on the sofa together, not even moving to have their food but eating right there, and watch rubbish television. And maybe Logan cries a bit later, they hold him and comfort him. He doesn’t bottle his emotions up as much but when he does the others make a conscious effort to find him, stop him from working himself too much, and cuddle him on the sofa more.


	62. Let me explain, please - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton are soulmates, marks they make on their skin show up on the other’s and this is how they plan to meet up just after Logan’s 25th birthday. Logan is insecure about what Patton will think of him when they’re days away from meeting. Only on Logan’s birthday something horrifying happens which only furthers Logan’s insecurities but Patton shows up regardless. For Kalzul on AO3 + based on a prompt by otpprompts on tumblr (I’m not going to put it here because it’ll spoil the story.)

At 24 Logan has a little bit of hope that someday, someday he will meet his soulmate. Sure, soulmates weren’t always right for one another, the whole thing had issues, Logan knows this logically but something deep inside him hopes and prays that when he meets that special someone they’ll be right for him. He’s gone about his life the best he can, went through education and now in his dream job, he should be extremely happy. But he’s not. Because he hasn’t met his soulmate is and that is frustrating more than anything else.

You know your soulmate through marks on their skin that transfer to your own. Logan knows his soulmate only through bumps and bruises, which happen a little too often so he concludes his soulmate is very clumsy, and through other marks like writing on their skin. This is how Logan knows who they are without really knowing them. He knows their name is Patton, he lives in Florida, he loves to bake especially for other people, and he loves to write stupid jokes and puns for Logan to see (especially early in the morning to make him smile as soon as he wakes up). 

Logan thinks he’s adorable regardless of the fact they’ve never met. They want to meet badly though but life has always gotten in the way, so, they make plans that after Logan turns 25, as a sort of birthday present, Patton will fly to California to see him. After he made those plans he couldn’t help but feel dread, as the days counted down Logan’s insecurities only got worse. 

What would Patton think of him? Would he think he was strange and emotionless like almost everybody else? Probably. Patton is so happy, and bubbly, and sweet. And Logan doesn’t want to ruin him. But he also doesn’t want to drive him away. Plus he sort of owes it to him now since he’s agreed and Patton has bought tickets too. 

They text the day before his 25th, Patton is flying to Vegas around midmorning with a few friends and after the brief holiday he’s not going back to Florida with his friends but coming to see Logan. Patton’s texts are all cute abbreviations (some that Logan has to google to understand) and emojis most of the time, through the day his texts get sloppier and more incoherent. Logan just laughs at it knowing how easily Patton gets drunk but trusting his friends, who Logan believes are called Roman and Virgil, to not let him get too bad.

Patton calls him around five in the evening, and Logan tries not to be too nervous and picks up.

“Hello?” 

_ “Lo, Logan, Lo, hi.” _

Logan giggles, he fucking giggles, at Patton’s obvious drunkenness. “Patton, are you drunk by any chance?”

_ “What? Me drunk? No, never, I don’t drink.” _

“Hmmm, sure alright, I believe you. How’s Vegas?”

_ “Oh my god, Lo. It’s so good, it’s pretty and when we get together, more together, I’m going to bring you, we’re going to have such a good time. Oh god, we could go on so many holidays together, oh my god, I miss you even though I’ve like never met you yet.” _

“Oh. Pat.” Logan doesn’t know what else to say, he wants to tell Patton how much he loves him too and how much he wants to meet him as well. But he doesn’t. 

_ “I know I’m so emotional. I just really want to see you and be with you and hug you, cuddle you even though you say you hate it but you don’t know that because you haven’t cuddled with me yet, and I, god, I want to kiss you so badly, Lo.” _

Logan hears shouting in the background which distracts Patton momentarily, who shouts at whoever to ‘shut the hell up I’m talking to my boyfriend’ and Logan blushes despite him not being there and probably no one knowing who he is even. And Logan forgets that he hasn’t replied but Patton’s talking again, his words slurring slightly but Logan just smiles fondly.

_ “Freaking idiots. Sorry, my friends are stupid and drunk, I mean I am as well but they’re worse. We’re going to go do some stupid gambling soon, think I’m just going to watch. I can’t wait to see you though. Oh my god, I love you so much.” _

“Have fun on your holiday, Pat. Don’t spend too much money though and take care of yourself.”

_ “Okay, sure thing boss. I’m going to ignore that you didn’t say ‘I love you’ back but that’s okay because I love you lots and I’m going to make you say it when I see you. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?” _

“Okay, talk to you tomorrow.”

_ “Bye bye.” _

And Patton hangs up. Logan lets out a big sigh, sad that he didn’t tell Patton he loves him but he will when he sees him. He sighs again, throwing his phone to the side and covering his face with his hands, still unsure if he will say he loves Patton or not. He’s never been in love before, he’s not sure how he’s supposed to feel but Patton makes him feel so much, so many happy emotions and, yeah, he loves Patton. And Patton needs to know.

Logan goes to sleep with his thoughts on Patton. Three days and they’ll be together. Three days and he’ll hug Patton, and possibly be ‘forced’ to cuddle him. Three days and he’ll tell him that he loves him. He’s not sure he can wait that long.

Now, on the day of his 25th Logan is ecstatic at the fact that in two days Patton will see him and he will see Patton and they will simply be together. It’s the first thought on his mind when he wakes up, not the thought of it actually being his birthday because birthdays are pretty meaningless. Their conversation last evening replaying in his head, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get sick of Patton calling him his boyfriend or telling him he loves him. He thinks it’s too good to be true. It is too good to be true.

Only when Logan sits up in bed, pushing the covers down, does he realise that something is off. He looks around his room and notices nothing’s wrong. Maybe it’s just nerves about being so close to meeting Patton that his mind is playing tricks on him. So, he gets out of bed and pulls his pyjama top over his head, then he realises a littering of bruises across his chest, stomach, and hips.

He quickly discards his top to the side and puts his glasses on, silently praying that Patton didn’t get into an accident or a fight while drunk. But these marks aren’t simple bruises. They’re hickeys and finger prints on his hips. His breathing stops for a moment. Nothing but confusion in his mind. He’s quick to rush to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror, and the sight makes him want to cry.

Hickeys litter his neck and chest, the bruising hand prints on his hips. He’s hesitant but he pushes down his pyjama pants to see more handprints and hickeys on his thighs. He pulls his pants back up, something on his left hand catching his eye, more bruising, lighter but still there. Except it’s in the shape of a band around his ring finger. Only then does he start crying. Hands gripping the sink to stop himself collapsing, the reality of the situation still not quite setting in.

Patton cheated. Could it be considered cheating if they haven’t met? But they’re soulmates. Of course it’s cheating. All Logan wants to know is why. He tries to calm himself down, taking deep, shaky breath but it doesn’t help. He sobs louder, taking off his glasses not to mess them up, and tears stream down his face as he lowers himself to the floor, unable to look at himself any longer in this state. 

He does know how long it’s been, he’s aware of his phone ringing in his bedroom, he knows he should get up and answer it but it could be Patton so he doesn’t move. He stays on the cold bathroom floor for a while until he has no more tears to cry. Logan gets up, takes off his pyjama pants and walks to his bedroom. Ignoring the instinct to check his phone which buzzes again, he goes to his wardrobe and chooses his clothes wisely. Finally he settles on plain black joggers and a long sleeved grey jumper, he doesn’t want a reminder of what his soulmate has done.

Time passes and passes, Logan spends his time watching television, playing games, reading, avoiding social media and his phone. He really, really doesn’t want to talk to Patton right now, regardless that they promised to talk today. He ignores most of the world to be fair. Cancelling his only birthday plans to go out for food, telling his friends and family he’s sick. He cries a few more times, wanting to inspect himself and the marks on his body but it’s too painful right now, too fresh. He falls asleep earlier than usual after having a basic meal, tired out from crying, a blanket draped around him on the sofa as he falls into a dreamless sleep. What a shitty birthday.

He wakes in the early on Friday to the sound of his phone buzzing on the coffee table, he sits up and puts his glasses on, looking at the phone for a moment before ignoring it. The buzzing stops and the lock screen flashes notifying he has 18 missed calls and 27 texts from Patton as well as a few texts from an unknown number. Logan frowns and unlocks his phone, making a mental note to put it on charge, and clicks on the messages from the unknown number. They read:

_Is this Logan Sanders’ number?_ _Thu 10:23AM_

 _Look, it’s Patton’s friend Virgil_ _Thu 10:25AM_

 _I understand what’s happened_ _Thu 10:26AM_

 _Patton knows what he’s done, he regrets it so much_ _Thu 10:26AM_

 _Please just talk to him_ _Thu 11:22AM_

 _I assume you’re just ignoring me._ _Thu 12:09PM_

 _Please stop ignoring Patton, let him explain himself_ _Thu 1:38PM_

 _He’s still dead set on seeing you btw_ _Thu 1:44PM_

Logan sighs as he reads the messages, fresh tears collecting in his eyes but he refuses himself to cry again, he wipes his eyes and clicks out of Virgil’s texts and into Patton’s.

_Logan?_ _Thu 9:03AM_

 _Please answer my calls, love_ _Thu 9:05AM_

 _Please_ _Thu 9:06AM_

 _Are you ignoring me?_ _Thu 9:11AM_

 _Logan, please_ _Thu 9:13AM_

 _I know you probably know by now_ _Thu 9:22AM_

 _You’re usually awake by now_ _Thu 9:22AM_

 _I’m sorry_ _Thu 9:23AM_

 _I’m so so so sorry_ _Thu 9:23AM_

 _Call me back_ _Thu 9:23AM_

 _I need to explain_ _Thu 9:45AM_

 _Lo, love, please_ _Thu 9:58AM_

 _I can’t stop thinking about it_ _Thu 10:36AM_

 _I regret everything, please call me_ _Thu 10:39AM_

 _I’m crying so much right now_ _Thu 12:37PM_

 _Fucks sake answer my calls_ _Thu 1:49PM_

 _I’m sorry I’m mad at myself not at you_ _Thu 1:50PM_

 _Let me explain_ _Thu 2:04PM_

 _It didn’t mean anything_ _Thu 2:19PM_

 _I didn’t even know who he was_ _Thu 2:22PM_

 _I was drunk and stupid_ _Thu 2:38PM_

 _God, I was so stupid_ _Thu 2:38PM_

 _I’m so sorry_ _Thu 10:55PM_

 _Please let me explain_ _Thu 11:19PM_

 _I hate myself so much right now_ _Fri 9:00AM_

 _I can’t stop loving you, I can’t get you out of my mind_ _Fri 9:20AM_

 _Call me back, please_ _Fri 9:22AM_

So much for not crying. Logan couldn’t help the silent tears streaming down his face. He still loves Patton so, so much, more than he can explain. But he doesn’t know how to face this. Patton cheated. He’s potentially married right now. His soulmate is married to someone else. God, that broke his heart. He didn’t know what love felt like but now he knows how heartbreak feels like. So, he texts back.

_I thought you loved me, you said so, and I was so ready to say it back. I encouraged myself to tell you when you arrived on Saturday. To tell you that I loved you. I’m sure I still love you but I’m heartbroken. Virgil has also texted me. I don’t want to call you, if I hear your voice I might break down again, and I definitely don’t want to see you on Saturday. Go back home to Florida with your friend. Leave me be at least for a little while longer, I need to process things, and this needs to end. Stop texting me. Stop calling me._ _Fri 9:35AM_

Logan intakes an unsteady breath and locks his phone. He grabs his charger from upstairs and plugs it in before going to make breakfast. He feels slightly better having gotten his feelings out in that text but he still feels miserable as hell. The day passes more slowly, his phone doesn’t ring but he does get a few texts thought not from Patton. He saved Virgil’s number, he’s not sure why, and gets a few texts from him thought the day:

_You might not want to hear this but Patton cried over your text_ _Fri 11:47AM_

 _I know you don’t want to talk to him at all but_ _Fri 11:50AM_

 _He needs to explain himself_ _Fri 11:50AM_

 _At least let him explain so you both can move on_ _Fri 11:53AM_

 _Is it really worth throwing all of this away over something so stupid and reckless (I’m not agreeing with what he did, I’m really mad at him myself but he’s my friend and I know he’s not usually like this)_ _Fri 12:02PM_

And he also gets some texts from another unknown number:

_Hello, it’s Roman (Patton’s friend)_ _Fri 11:50AM_

 _I understand that you are angry with Patton_ _Fri 11:52AM_

 _But you are both miserable right now, rationally the best thing to do would be to meet and discuss the situation and see where to go from there_ _Fri 11:55AM_

He doesn’t reply to any of them, instead sits on the sofa in yesterday's clothes, doing the same things he did yesterday. It’s the late evening when his phone rings for the first time in while, he’s inclined to ignore it but seeing it’s not Patton but Virgil he answers.

“Hello?” His voice is wrecked, it’s obvious he’s been crying and that he’s miserable.

_ “Logan?” _

“Yes?”

_ “It’s Virgil, I know you probably don’t even want to speak with me but thank you for just picking up.” _ Logan didn’t say anything, he considered hanging up but didn’t instead letting Virgil continue.  _ “And I know you don’t want to see Patton or any of us at all but we’re not going home to Florida tomorrow, we’ve booked a cheap hotel for a few days in California. I didn’t know about this until a few hours ago but Patton and Roman insisted on keeping it a secret but I can’t do that. You have a right to know.” _

Oh god. They were still coming. 

“Virgil, I don’t think that’s a good idea, I’m not- I can’t…”

_ “You don’t have to do anything, we can come to your house or we can meet somewhere public, we can leave you and Patton alone if you want, we can stay if you want. I wasn’t lying when I said I was mad with Patton, I still am, he had no right doing what he did and hurting you in such a way. But he is my friend and you both deserve this...closure if nothing else.”  _

Virgil sighs through the phone and pauses, Logan assumes he’s debating whether or not to tell him something and Virgil sighs again.

_ “I’m not sure what else to say. He loves you very much, he’s such a loving guy, and I don’t know what compelled him to do… this. Maybe it was nerves or drunkenness but this doesn’t excuse it. He just wants to explain, let him do that, and if you don’t want anything to do with him after that we’ll go, okay?” _

“Okay, okay, okay. You can come to my house, all of you, I don’t want to be alone with Patton, I just- I do love him, so much, but I don’t know what to do really.”

_ “That’s fine, you’re allowed to be an emotional mess right now, just meet us tomorrow and go from there. I’ll text you when we set off and when we’re almost at your house tomorrow, okay?” _

“Okay, see you tomorrow then.”

_ “Okay, bye.” _

He hangs up and just sits there, staring into space for while before deciding to go to bed. He’s asleep pretty quickly which he expects, feeling emotionally drained and dreading tomorrow. He wakes up still feeling pretty tired but reading the clock and seeing it’s just after nine in the morning, he gets up, takes a shower, brushes his teeth, and sticks some clean clothes on. He surprises himself by how much better he feels from these simple actions. 

When he’s changed he checks his phone seeing that Virgil has texted him around half eight in the morning saying they’ve set off and would probably arrive at half twelve. He busies himself making himself breakfast and reading some more, he receives a text just after half twelve saying they’re at the hotel and will be there soon. Still the knock on the door makes him jump. He gets up and opens the door, staring at the three guys in front of him, immediately recognising Patton and the pained expression on his face.

“Let me explain, please,” Patton says, and Logan takes in the way his eyes are red and brimming with tears much like his own. Logan nods and holds the door open for the three of them to enter. He knows his living room is a mess and he’s grateful that he changed his clothes finally. “Uh, you can sit down, do you want anything to drink?” Logan asks, unsure if he’s supposed to play the role of a good host still.

“No, it’s alright. Would you like us to leave you two alone for a bit?” Roman speaks up, and Logan immediately wants to say no but Patton’s agreeing. Virgil looks from Patton to Logan but decides that they need to be alone to be honest. “We’ll just be outside by the car if you need us,” he says, mainly towards Logan, and him and Roman leave. And Logan feels out of place in his own home, he stands to the side and waits for Patton to speak up.

“You can sit next to me if you want,” Patton says, obviously avoiding the main topic, but Logan shakes his head and stays standing. “Okay,” Patton whispers, putting his head in his hands momentarily before sighing, and Logan realises that he’s crying behind his hands. “Patton, why?” Logan asks, attempting to keep his voice steady but quickly failing, the sight of Patton in tears hurting him even more than he thought it would.

“Why did I… cheat?” Patton chokes out the last word before sobbing, hands covering only his mouth now trying to stop his sobbing. “I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know, Logan. God, I love you so much and I was so stupid. I am so stupid. And now I’ve lost you and you hate me and I’ll never have what we wanted, what we dreamed about because I was so selfish and…” Patton’s rant is cut off by his sobbing again.

Logan can’t help the tears that stream down his cheeks, he hates seeing Patton in pain like this but he can’t forget the sight of the hickeys and bruises on his skin, someone had done that, they had sex with his soulmate, they married his soulmate. 

“You cheated!” Logan couldn’t help but shout, “you had sex with someone else knowing you’d see me a few days after. Did you marry them? Seriously. I saw the band outline and I- I don’t know what to think, Patton.” He breathes out, running a hand through his hair, holding a hand up to stop Patton from replying. “Don’t talk. If I don’t say this now I might never say it.”

“I love you. God, I do love you so much, I thought about how I was going to tell you for so long. I decided I was going to tell you when I saw you because you’ve said so much that you love me and I never have, I though that if I didn’t say it then it wasn’t true but I was wrong. I love you a lot. I don’t understand why you would do this to me, you know I’m afraid of feeling things and love is something I’m unsure of and you’ve, well, you’ve betrayed my trust.”

They’re both crying heavily now, Logan’s arms wrap around himself, feeling extremely vulnerable and hurt right now. Patton sighs, hands wiping away his tears before he speaks again, “I know, I hurt you and I won’t blame you if you never want to see me again. Yes, I cheated but he didn’t- we didn’t get married, it was a fake Vegas engagement thing and even so I regret it. I still love you, Logan, so so much that it hurts. I know I did inexcusable things and if I could go back I would.”

And Logan believes him. He believes how sorry he is, how much he hurts, how much he regrets, and how he will leave and never speak to him again as much as it pains him. Logan nods in acknowledgement. 

“I’m going to go,” Patton says, abruptly standing up and coming to stand opposite Logan. They make brief eye contact, both with tear tracks on their faces. “I’ll leave you to think, if you want to see me again I’m here till Friday then I’m flying back to Florida, call me or text me or one of the other’s. If not, I’ll know you’ve made a decision and I’ll leave you alone forever.” With that Patton quickly kisses Logan’s cheek and lets himself out.

Logan listens as their car pulls away. He barely sleeps that night, phone constantly close by. No one calls him or texts him. He doesn’t call or text anyone. Every thought and conversation from the past few days running through his mind, he knows he needs to make a decision and quick if he ever wants to see his soulmate again. But he’s not sure if he can forgive him. Maybe not seeing him is for the best. 

He falls asleep confused and wakes up the same but doesn’t hesitate when he reaches for the phone, taps on the contact, and listens as it rings. 

_ “Hello?” _

“Patton, I’ve made my decision.”


	63. The decision - Logicality - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan makes his mind up on whether he wants to see Patton again after he cheated, will them being soulmates outweigh his action or can Logan not excuse it. Ending for 'Let me explain, please - Logicality'

_ “Hello?” _   
  
“Patton, I’ve made my decision.”

_ “And?” _

“I think it’s best if we don’t see each other ever again. I love you but I can’t forgive you. It hurts me to even think about what you’ve done and it hurts me to know that you’re hurting too but I can’t do this.”

He can hear Patton’s sobs through the phone, someone is telling him it will be okay but Patton doesn’t stop crying for a while. Logan feels so guilty but he knows it’s for the best.

_ “Okay, okay. I understand, Lo. I’m still so sorry, I regret everything so much. I’ll leave on Friday and you won’t hear from me again. I’m sorry that we’re soulmates and I’m sorry that I’ll still leave marks on your body. I wish I could stop it, I really do. I wish you the best though and I hope you find somebody who loves you as much as I do.” _

“The same to you, Patton. Please don’t get caught up on this, please move on and forget about me the best you can.”

_ “I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving you, Logan.” _

“I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving you either, Patton.”

They’re both crying when they hang up. Patton leaves on Friday without a word. Virgil texts him words of sympathy, saying he’d like to be friends with Logan but it probably wouldn’t work due to their relationship with Patton, they say goodbye on good terms.

They move on with their life, most bumps and bruises ignored, simply passing it off as something they’ve accidentally done. Logan gets a new, long term boyfriend when he’s 27, they marry when he’s 30. That night his husband litters his body with hickeys and bruises. The next morning he’s happy, finally happy with the man of his dreams. The same morning Patton cries for hours, happy for Logan, but god it hurts, finally he understands the pain; he feels nothing but guilt all over again.


	64. The decision - Logicality - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan makes his mind up on whether he wants to see Patton again after he cheated, will them being soulmates outweigh his action or can Logan not excuse it. Ending for Let me explain, please - Logicality

_ “Hello?” _   
  
“Patton, I’ve made my decision.”

_ “And?” _

“I want to see you.”

_ “Really?” _

Logan smiles at Patton’s obviously excised gasp. “Yeah, we need to talk more and Virgil’s right, he told me it’s not worth throwing away what we have just because of some stupid mistake.”

_ “Oh my god, thank you, Lo!” _

“I haven’t forgiven you get, it might take a while, but I still love you and I’m willing to wait and build our trust up again.”

_ “I’m so thankful and so sorry all at once, can I come over later today, maybe take you out for some food, I know I can use some real food for once.” _

“Sure,” Logan laughs, “yeah, you can come over and take me out later, I know the perfect place. It’s a date.”

Patton squeals with excitement telling Logan he’ll be over in an hour. Sure enough he arrives, they talk. Logan can’t deny how gorgeous Patton looks all dressed up as they go out for dinner. They go back to Logan’s afterwards, they cry a bit more but promise to cause each other no more tears.

On Friday Patton goes back to Florida, Logan books tickets on the Saturday to visit Florida pretty soon. Logan moves to Florida when he’s 27, becoming good friends with soulmates Virgil and Roman, and eventually marrying his own soulmate. Patton is the best he could have, he’s so glad they sorted things out. They’re so, so happy.


	65. Surprise dogs - platonic LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Virgil visit a shelter and pick out a dog, they take it home and surprise the others.

“They’re all so small and I love them so much.” Patton’s voice is excited but teary at the same time, Virgil pats him on the back in a somewhat comforting way as he continues to look at the dogs in the shelter they're currently at. “Which one would you like, Pat?” Virgil asks, hoping to hurry the other along slightly, not that he doesn’t love that Patton’s so excited over dogs he’d just rather be at home where Patton can fawn over their new dog.

“I don’t know! They’re all so cute, I want to hug them all,” Patton says, shrugging out of Virgil’s loose grip and wandering closer to the fencing, bending down to his knees so he’s at the dogs’ level. A few come bounding up to him and he giggles, poking his fingers through the gaps and letting the dogs lick at him. “Pat, we can’t stay here all day, we need to choose one. Plus Roman and Logan will start to get suspicious soon,” Virgil tells him, coming to kneel down beside Patton.

Patton whistles softly to gain the dogs’ attention and grins when more run up to him. “Sirs? Are you wanting to choose a dog today or are you going to go away and think about it?” The woman who works there asks them, Virgil blushes at the thought of her watching them but looks to Patton for an answer. “We want to choose one today,” Patton says, standing back up again and dragging Virgil with him, “the Labrador Retriever there.” Patton points at the dog who’s still looking at him with an excited expression.

The woman nods and unlocks the gate, stepping inside, putting a leash on the Retriever and leading it outside to Patton. He instantly takes the leash, stroking the dog as she circles around him. And moments later they’re walking outside of the shelter, the dog trying to run ahead of them and Patton jogs ever so slightly to the car, regardless that Virgil has the keys. Patton reluctantly puts the dog in the back and climbs into the passengers seat while Virgil gets into the drivers side.

The car ride is anything but quiet. Patton spewing out potential dog names, the dog barking every so often. And then they get home. Patton’s quick to jump out and get the dog out, Virgil gets out at his own pace and locks the car, all of them heading towards the door. The dog is eager to get into their house, tugging against Patton’s hold on her leash and Patton will let go of her to let her explore their house but not until she has met the other two.

“Patton? Virgil? Why on earth did you two take so long? We’ve been worried and-” Roman’s cut off at the sight as he wanders through from the kitchen, he lets out a tiny gasp before launching himself to the floor in front of Patton and the dog. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Dog!” Is all Roman constantly murmurs as the dog jumps around him, licking at his face, and all he does is giggle in response.

“What the...hell,” Logan says from the kitchen doorway, just stopping short of swearing knowing what Patton is like. “A dog, Logan, can you not see?” Virgil remarks, a smirk on his face as he watches Logan’s expression change from confusion to anger and something else. Logan sighs, hand going to his forehead, and they’re a long pause until he speaks again, “...why?"

Patton finally unleashes the dog, letting it fully bounce on Roman who just laughs louder and ruffles the dog’s fur, and he wanders over to Logan, slinging his arm over his shoulders. “Because we wanted a dog, so, we got a dog. Three out of four of us wanted a dog,” Patton says, booping Logan on the nose to emphasise he’s the only one who didn’t want a dog, “and I know that if you spend more time with her, you’ll love her. Plus she makes us happy, don’t you want that?”

It’s a stupid question which Logan groans at before giving in and replying, “yes.” Patton grins knowing Logan is already partially won over because they love the dog. “Have you thought of a name for her yet then?” Logan asks, shifting slightly but not wriggling out of Patton’s hold. Patton gasps and goes to say something but stop short, shutting his mouth then opening it again, “not really.” They doubt that’s true but Patton probably feels as if they’re foolish suggestions.

So, Virgil speaks up, “what about Brie?” He says it dismissively, trying to act like he’s not bothered but he knows it was one of Patton’s favourites that he said in the car. Regardless Patton squeals, running over to Virgil and hugging him, “yes, yes, yes! That’s the best!” They finally persuade Brie to give Roman a rest and let her run around the house until she is exhausted. Patton and Virgil leave again to get dog stuff, and maybe Patton squeals again when he sees Brie sleeping on the sofa with her head in Logan’s lap. 


	66. Good boy - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan’s disobeying orders and overworking himself, Patton’s not having any of it and persuades Logan to be the good boy that he is.

Logan knew this was bad, wrong, naughty. Still he did it. Disobeying orders. Orders specifically telling him not to do this. Here he was, once again, overworking himself. He knows it’s late, most likely early morning now, but he’s so, so close to getting finished, then he’ll get to bed.

Only he doesn’t get that far. He’s two pages off finalising the script when his door opens and closes again. He knows it’s probably his boyfriend. Then two arms are wrapping around him, undoing his tie, pulling it off and chucking it to the ground, then undoing his shirt slowly. Yeah, it’s definitely Patton. He keeps going until his shirt is completely undone, then he’s urging Logan’s hands away from the computer to take the material off him.

Logan complies only to go back to the laptop when his shirt is off, his mind not completely focused on Patton’s actions. Then Patton’s unbuckling his belt and throwing that to the ground, undoing his button and zipper next. But that’s all Patton can do from his position. “Lo, love?” Patton says, his voice soft and tired, and Logan stops working and looks at him, “time for bed.” 

But Logan doesn’t move. He doesn’t go back to his work though. Internally debating whether or not to go back to work or to listen to his boyfriend. Then Patton’s speaking again, “be a good boy for me, Lo.” And Logan caves, head drooping against his chest as Patton takes his glasses off of his face and pulls out his desk chair allowing his to stand, which he does so but doesn’t move anywhere. Patton would’ve laughed at how his boyfriend looks right now, pants partially undone, his eyes tired, and just waiting.

So, Patton pulls his trousers down more, holding them for him to step out of which he does quickly. “Good boy,” Patton praises, perhaps unnecessarily but he enjoys the way Logan smiles at it and leans slightly into Patton’s space. Patton weakly smiles, wrapping his arms around Logan’s bare torso and guiding him towards his bed. He lets go of him, helping him climb into bed before going around to the opposite side and climbing in himself.

Logan instantly cuddles up to Patton, lying his head on his chest, and Patton can’t help but praise him again, “good boy, Lo.” Logan hums in response and shuts his eyes, quickly falling asleep. “Night, night, baby,” Patton whispers, brushing Logan’s hair out of his face and admiring him slightly before drifting off himself.


	67. You give good hugs - Platonic Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton's not feeling right, so, goes to Virgil to talk it out. Turns out Virgil gives good hugs, he promises to come to him again for hugs and Virgil doesn’t really mind that too much.

Something is… off. Patton’s not too sure about what but he just feels it. He’s made sure to be more open about his feelings, still smiling when one of them tells him it’s okay to feel like that and he’s reassured. And now he feels… sad. Again. He feels momentarily guilty for feeling sad because he’s got nothing to be sad about right now. Everyone’s getting on, projects are going well. So, he doesn’t understand it. 

Regardless, he gets up from his bed and walks out of the door. He’s quick to get to Virgil’s room, he’s not sure why he’s here but thinks if anyone will understand why he’s feeling this way Virgil will. So, he knocks quietly on the door and waits. Patton tries not to listen to the shuffling and slight curses that Virgil mutters from the other side of the door. Then it’s opening, Virgil standing in the entrance. 

“Oh, hi, dad,” Virgil greets him, a small smile gracing his lips as he stands aside for Patton to walk into the room. Patton does so and Virgil closes the door behind him. “Are you okay, dad?” Virgil asks, clearly concerned that Patton didn’t greet him nor say anything else. “Not really,” Patton answers honestly, and Virgil joins him on the bed but keeps a gap between them, “I just feel… sad, I guess. I don’t know why, I just do.”

Virgil gives a tight sympathetic smile that Patton misses because his head is tilted downwards. “Um, it’s okay to just feel down sometimes, you know?” Virgil says, awkwardness evident through his voice but he’s trying, and Patton nods his head in response. “Sometimes you just- you’ve just got to try and move past it, do something you like to distract yourself. Sure, it won’t magically make you happy but it’ll help the time pass before you feel better again.”

And Patton raises his head, properly looking at Virgil, studying him. He knows Virgil’s felt like this before, and worse, and can’t help but feel bad for him. Virgil sees the change in expression as brief as it is, so, speaks up again, “so, what would you like to do?” There’s a silent pause, Patton’s thinking, and now it’s Virgil’s turn to study Patton to make sure there’s nothing too wrong. 

“Could I have a hug?” Patton asks, voice quiet and a little broken sounding, and Virgil hasn’t the heart to say no, especially not to Patton. Virgil nods and opens his arms, Patton’s quick to get close and wrap his arms around Virgil’s midsection. Biting his lip slightly Virgil hovers before resting his hand on Patton’s back, rubbing them slowly in soft patterns. They stay like that for a while, not talking or moving. 

Until Patton’s pulling back, Virgil lets him go but he doesn’t go far. And Virgil notices how red his eyes are and the tear tracks down his face. “Are you sure you’re okay, dad?” He asks, afraid that there’s something deeper going on here but Patton just nods, wipes his cheeks, and responds, “everything’s fine, I just haven’t had a hug in a while.” Vigil lets out a sigh of relief, making a mental note to hug Patton more often as well as to encourage the others to do the same. 

“Besides you give really good hugs, kiddo. Maybe I’ll come to you for future hugs,” Patton says, a smile returning to his face. Virgil smiles with him and fondly rolls his eyes, “sure, whatever, dad.” Patton laughs lightly, he’s not happy yet but it’s a start. “Why don’t we go watch some movies in the common room, maybe even get the other two?” Virgil suggests, head nodding towards the door, and Patton gasps, then shouts “movie night!” before running out to pester the other two.


	68. Bruised, Bloodied, and Beaten - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theater geek Roman gets bullied and punk Logan stands up for him, and they finally kiss.

All Roman could think about was the pure panic running through him right now, hands clutched tightly to his satchel, his palms sweating as the jock eyed him up. He knew what was coming when he heard him call “hey, fag!” from down the hallway, Roman had frozen in his spot, head hung low as he allowed the pack of four jocks to catch up to him. He is so fucked. They continued with a few more insults but Roman tried not to pay attention and instead focused on breathing and trying not to cry.

“What’s the matter, queer. You gonna cry?” One of them commented, laughing loudly afterwards. And Roman wanted to be witty and snark a comeback but his voice is lost, and would probably sound pathetic if he tried to speak. “Ignoring us now are you, think you’re too good for us.” He pauses at lets out a bitter laugh before shoving Roman, making him stumble backwards slightly but the jock follows.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you!” And Roman looks at him, eyes brimming with tears and he just wants to leave right now. “Aw, the little fag here is really going to cry.” All four of them laugh, Roman frowning that they find amusement in his pain, so, he resorts back, “just fuck off and leave me alone.” His voice isn’t as loud or as steady as he would’ve liked but it makes them stop laughing. 

They just look at him for a moment and Roman prays silently that they’re worked out he’s not worth their times and they fuck off and leave him alone. But they don’t, of course they don’t. The ‘leader’ stalks forward, inches from him and whispers, “don’t you ever tell us what to do again. Or you’ll really regret it.” He turns to leave but the other three jocks are still standing their expectantly. And Roman knows it’s still not really over. 

The jock swivels around and hits him. Twice in the face and once in the stomach. He drops to the ground, winded and knees weak. He’s vaguely aware of the bullies going to walk away and hearing a familiar shout of “what the actual fuck!” Roman looks up, hand instinctively going to his face because it hurts so goddamn much, he feels the blood dripping from his nose as he watches the scene in front of him.

Logan’s there, standing a few paces away from where the jocks have frozen, very obviously angry but he shoots a concerned glance at Roman before speed walking to the jocks. He doesn’t stop really, he keeps walking and punches one right in the face sending them to the ground. The other three stand there with wide eyes, watching Logan and waiting for his next move. Logan straightens his posture, grimaces, and says, “get the fuck out of here before I kick all of your asses.” And the do, picking up their beaten friend and quickly take their leave. 

Roman doesn’t watch them go, his view quickly obscured by Logan on his knees in front of him, hands going to Roman’s face to survey the damage. He curses under his breath a bit before helping Roman up and pulling him along with him, and Roman allows himself to be led. They’re soon in the closest bathroom, Logan sits Roman down on the closed lid of a toilet before reaching for some paper and clearing some of the blood away and instructing Roman to pinch his nose to stop the bleeding.

He does as he’s told, watching Logan wash his hands of the blood and get more paper towels, wet them and come back to him. He cleans the blood off Roman’s hands and face where he can see for now, checking occasionally to see if the bleeding has stopped. It does finally stop. Logan sighs in relief, smiling faintly at Roman before going about cleaning the rest of the blood from Roman’s face.

And Roman can’t tear his gaze away from Logan, his intensely focused face, the worry in his brow. He feels his heart flutter as cliche as it sounds. Logan is so close to him, touching him carefully, surveying the damage to his face. “You’re my hero, you know?” Roman finally speaks up, Logan’s attention moves from his chin where he’s cleaning the dried blood to Roman’s eyes, he holds the gaze for a few seconds before letting out a small laugh and going back to cleaning Roman’s face.

“Yeah, I know. What would you do without me?” Logan responds, fondness clear in his voice, and Roman smiles, “probably be dead.” He laughs lightly after the comment but Logan doesn’t, in fact he frowns. “Don’t say that, never say that.” Logan’s voice is stern and angry, “I want you to report them Roman, the school won’t do much but maybe they’ll do something about this.” Roman frowns both at the words and when Logan moves away, throwing the paper towels in the bin, but he moves back over to Roman, kneeling down in front of where Roman is sat.

“Okay,” Roman finally agrees, voice quiet, not really focusing on the implications of their conversation but in the way Logan’s lips curve upwards at the sides and, god, he really just wants to kiss him right now. But he can’t. He really can’t. He shouldn’t. He won’t. Oh god, he is. He moves before he can think, hands on Logan’s shoulders as he quickly leans in and kisses him. And Logan doesn’t move, he stays stock still for a moment before he kisses back, surprisingly with as much passion as Roman. 

Roman pulls back, flushed and a little shy now, watching for Logan’s reaction.

“You know, you don’t need to get beat up just to have an excuse to kiss me.”

So, he kisses him again, and again, and again.


	69. You wet the bed? - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has a problem with bed wetting, it just so happens that he has an incident when sleeping with Roman. Roman is disgusted, making Logan cry, but he makes up for it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated whether or not to put this in this one shot book or in my NSFW one but decided to put it here because it's not very explicit but does involve bed wetting so watch out

As embarrassing as his, uh, nightly occurrences are Logan has come to terms with them. They are just a plain and simple fact, he doesn’t have complete control over himself and his body while asleep, so, to put it simply, he wets himself sometimes. Less than he used to but still on the off chance he’ll wake up with wet sheets and immediately feel the sting in his eyes, he’ll force himself to breathe and not cry and stay strong. 

He’s just glad he can keep it to himself. Well, at least until now.

Roman wanders into his room, flopping himself dramatically onto his bed face down. He’s already dressed in his pyjamas and shouts into the sheets that he’s sleeping in Logan’s bed for the night. Logan only picks up part of the dramatic speech but there’s something wrong with Roman’s bed, he can’t sleep with Virgil because he hates him still and he doesn’t want to bother Patton. So, he assumed Logan was still up - which was a correct assumption - and decided to sleep with him for the night.

Logan sighed but reluctantly agreed, changing into his own pyjamas and switching off the light before joining Roman in his bed. Roman quickly falls asleep, most likely needing it after whatever happened to his room today. And Logan can’t stop staring at him, seeming so peaceful and beautiful in his state - because he’s not running his mouth, Logan’s mind supplies. He smiles to himself before drifting off to sleep.

When he wakes it’s still early morning - around seven if he had to guess - and something is not right, not unusual but just not right. He’s wet. Fuck. Logan’s quick to grab his glasses from the side and slide them on, he pulls back the covers to survey the damage and it’s bad. His pyjamas bottoms are soaked as is the bottom of his t-shirt, he’s still lying in a pool of his cold piss, slowing seeping into his sheets. He mentally thanks himself for not taking off the plastic mattress protector. 

Only when he hears a yawn does he realise Roman’s still in his bed, slowly coming to his senses and waking up. And Logan prays to whatever god that might exist that Roman doesn’t feel the wetness. But of course either that god that exists hates him or there is no god because Roman is looking at him wide eyed and disgusted. He practically jumps from the bed, throwing the sheets back further.

“You wet the bed? Seriously, what the fuck?” Roman asks, voice loud and filled with a mix of disgust and rage. “Roman,” Logan says, an attempt at calming the other down but his voice is shaky. “No, Logan, don’t. Fuck. I’m going to take a shower, it’s fucking gross.” With that Roman storms from the room, Logan cringes seeing the side of Roman’s pyjamas clearly wet. Roman has every right to be angry and upset with him.

He doesn’t know why but he starts crying, it’s all too much. The fact that it happened - fuck, he actually wet the bed again - and that Roman was here, and he was disgusted. Logan sits up the rest of the way, wincing slightly as the liquid moves with him and soaks him more, his hand comes to cover his mouth as he starts to sob. 

He’s not sure how long he sits there, it must be at least twenty minutes. Roman walks back in, day clothes on and hair wet from the shower. He goes to say something but seeing Logan still sitting there in his piss soaked clothes on a still wet bed crying his eyes out makes his heart break. “Hey, Lo,” he says quietly, trying his best not to react the same as he did this morning. “Go away!” Logan shouts through his tears, voice croaky and wrecked. And Roman feels like a dick.

“Come on, get up. You need to get nice and clean. Why don’t you go have a shower while I clean up here for you?” And Logan just looks up at him teary eyed with disbelief. “Really?” Logan asks, smiling slightly and wiping his cheeks of their tears. “Yeah, come on,” Roman says, offering a hand for Logan to take, which he does and is hoisted to his feet. More silent tears falling down his cheeks as the wetness spreads down his legs and drips onto the floor.

“Sorry, Roman.” Logan’s quick to apologise and let go of the other’s hand, Roman just looks at him sadly, “no, I’m sorry, I was quite- no very insensitive.” He coughs and looks away before smiling at Logan gently, “now go and get yourself cleaned up.” And he’s ushering Logan out of the door and into the bathroom, he smiles as he showers, forgetting about the embarrassment and focusing more on how Roman was trying to fix things.

When he walks back into his room, fresh and clean in nothing but a towel, his bed is stripped to just the plastic sheet and pillows with cases that were still clean. He can’t help but flush at the whole situation, both being partially nude and the whole wetting in front of Roman no less. He feels the need to apologise again but Roman’s there in front of him, hands on his shoulders, “I feel like I should apologise again but that wouldn’t do much good.” Roman sighs before smiling tightly, and Logan smiles back, and he looks towards the bed.

“This happens often then?” Roman asks, gesturing to the bed and the plastic sheet on top of it. “Uh, yes, more than I’d like.” His attempt at humor falls flat and Roman just smiles sadly at him before drawing him in for a hug. “You could have told me, you know.” Logan just looks at him when they pull back, clearly unbelieving of that. “Okay, that’s fair, I’m not the easiest to talk to, I’m sorry though.” Logan smiles genuinely now, “will you stop apologising now, I think I need to apologise a few times to make up for it all.”

Roman laughs lightly at that and hugs him again. “Go on, get changed and I’ll finish changing the bed. Then breakfast and films?” Logan nods in response and goes to change. They spend the rest of the day with Roman trying to make it up to him; they talk about it and Roman’s always there to help when Logan needs it, even though he’s cheeky enough to joke about it sometimes Logan appreciates it.


	70. Hugs - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton’s the affectionate one in their relationship but sleepy, morning Logan likes hugs too.

Patton’s a cuddler. Fact. Everyone knows it but Logan knows it best. His boyfriend is always attached to him at some point, whether it’s just holding his hand or swinging his leg over him to engulfing him in hugs and cuddling him and not letting go. Logan doesn’t mind most of the time, enjoys it actually, but it tends to get a bit… much. But he loves Patton and Patton loves him. 

Patton also loves his sleepy, morning self. Logan isn’t himself on a morning, too tired without his coffee which makes him mumble and look all cute with bed hair. That and he loves to cuddle. He hates having to let Patton out of bed in the morning, he’ll whine and beg for him to stay but in the end they need to get up and start the day. They never acknowledge it after the morning or outside of their bed. It just happens. Well, Patton grins about it to himself sometimes, cherishing the little bits of affection from Logan. Logan, who despite all his protests, loves to cuddle.

“Lo, Lo.” Patton voice is soft and quiet, gently shaking his boyfriend awake, well, trying to at least. “Lo, come on, I need to get up and make breakfast.” Logan groans into the pillow but releases his hold on Patton, letting him slip free and out of the bed but still groans out, “Pat, no, come back!” Patton laughs but doesn’t go back to bed, instead leaving the room and heading downstairs to start breakfast.

It’s quiet enough downstairs with the others still in bed that he hears someone coming down the stairs and through to the kitchen. He goes to tell them to sit down and wait because breakfast isn’t ready yet only for two arms to circle around his middle. It’s Logan. “Morning, Lo,” Patton greets, leaning back into Logan’s hold a bit since his hands are full.

Logan mumbles a short greeting before tightening his arms around Patton’s middle. And Patton’s dying inside, overjoyed with Logan’s show of affection. “I love you, Lo,” Patton says, not quite spilling all he wants to say but it’’ll do for now. “Love you too,” Logan murmurs before ducking his head into the back of Patton’s pyjama top. Patton wishes he could see it, he knows Logan probably looks adorable, all blushing and everything, but he focuses on not burning the breakfast.

“Gross,” Virgil mutters from the doorway before taking a seat at the table, Roman following close behind him (maybe a little too close). “Shush, don’t be mean, Logan hasn’t had his coffee yet,” Patton complains, humour evident in his voice though as Logan buries his head further away from the other two. “Does that mean we can be mean and he can’t be mean back?” Roman asks, far too loud for this time of day Logan thinks.

Logan huffs and puts his chin on Patton’s shoulder, silently trying to tell Patton to defend him. But Patton does the opposite. “Go for it.” Logan whines again, mumbling ‘traitor’ at Patton before going to make them all coffee. They casually eat breakfast around the table in their pyjamas while Roman constantly throws insults at Logan, only to be completely roasted when Logan finishes his coffee.


	71. You're drunk - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is drunk but still thinks he can fight Roman but maybe not tonight. Or tomorrow for that matter.

“Virgil, Verge, V, babe, love, sweetie. You’re drunk,” Roman says, voice very matter of fact, as he holds his boyfriend in his arms, it might have been sweet had Virgil not been intoxicated and practically passed out on his chest. “No, am not, you lie,” Virgil mumbles back which surprises Roman, he could’ve sworn he’d drifted off just after they entered the house.

“Okay sure, you’re perfectly fine. Now stop clinging to me, we need to get you to bed,” Roman replies, shrugging Virgil out of his grip only to spin him around and guide him by the shoulders into their bedroom. “I can walk, I know this place, ‘m fine,” Virgil protests weakly, trying to escape from Roman’s grip, only when he does he stumbles before collapsing half onto the bed, his legs dangling over the side.

Roman sighs, half out of fondness, half impatient. Drunk Virgil is very insistent, more than sober Virgil, that he can do almost anything on his own when in fact he really can’t. “Come on, up,” Roman demands after taking off his own jacket, shirt, and jeans. Virgil gasps at his boyfriend’s ‘sudden’ partial nakedness, clearly unaware he’d been faceplanting the mattress for over ten minutes.

There’s also a cup of water and some painkillers on the set of drawers which weren’t there before, most likely for Virgil in the morning, Roman doesn’t envy him. “Why?” Virgil asks, head tilting to the side in a cute manner, his makeup smudged now and clothes creased and tousled, Roman laughs fondly before lifting him up off the bed into a stand. He works taking his clothes off, Virgil constantly holding onto his shoulders to keep himself upright. 

Only when he’s mostly undressed does Roman let go of him, and Virgil’s quick to throw back the covers and crawl into bed, curling in on himself until Roman switches the lights off and joins him in bed. Virgil’s on him in an instant, arms thrown over his chest and head tucked into his neck. Roman laughs a little as Virgil presses small kisses there, he stops to nussle against his boyfriend, enjoying the warmth.

And Virgil breaks the silence, “I could beat the shit out of you.” It’s a quiet whisper, right into Roman’s ear, and it sounds completely non-threatening with Virgil’s intoxicated and sleepy state. But Roman replies, “I know, baby, I know.” Virgil cuddles closer to him once more before very quickly falling asleep, Roman cards his fingers through his love’s hair before drifting off to sleep himself.

Virgil groans as soon as he wakes, hands instinctively covering his eyes only to come away with makeup on them - he curses himself and Roman for not remembering to take it off the night before. His head is killing but he doesn’t think he’s going to be sick, which is a plus, right? 

“Morning, love,” Roman says, Virgil looks over at him where’s he’s sat against the headboard on his side of the bed, phone in one hand but he’s looking at Virgil. Virgil groans in response, wanting to sleep for a few more years at least, “too early,” he finally manages to get out, his voice is wrecked and sounds as bad as he feels. “Aw, baby, here,” Roman says, voice soft and quiet which Virgil is thankful for, and he’s reaching over Virgil to grab the water and painkillers.

He waits for Virgil to sit up before handing him them. Virgil takes them carefully, sipping the water before taking the painkillers then drinking again. He feels better straight away knowing the painkillers are going to work their magic, he puts the glass back onto the side and snuggles back into bed until he’s lying down with the covers tucked around him, fully intent on sleeping at least a little bit longer.

“Are you still going to fight me, love?”

“Maybe tomorrow. Sleep now though.”

“Okay, love.”

“...love you, Ro.”

“I love you too, V.”


	72. I'm so in love with you - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is crying in the kitchen late at night (or early in the morning) and Virgil finds him, an unexpected confession comes from the both of them.  
> For the prompt: "You found me crying on the kitchen floor in the middle of the night surrounded by a shattered jelly jar."

Virgil wakes early, or late, he's not sure which. Either way it's the middle of the night and he's pretty sure he just heard a noise from downstairs, he doubts anyone broke in but still his mind supplies it's a possibility.

It's not an intruder. Instead, sitting on the kitchen floor with glass shattered around him is Logan. And he looks like he's been crying, which really can't be good. "Virgil!" Logan gasps upon seeing him, attempting to quickly wipe away the tears from his eyes and cheeks but Virgil's already seen them.

"Hey, Lo, you okay there, buddy?" It sounds stupid and condescending but it's what Virgil comes out with. Logan pauses and thinks for a moment before nodding his head. Virgil looks skeptically at him and Logan looks away, silent tears running down his face again, and Virgil sighs, a sad sort of sigh. "Come on, Lo," Virgil says, holding his hand out for Logan to take and helping him up off the floor before taking the other and leaving him on the sofa; he tidies the kitchen, quickly putting the glass and whatever else on the floor in the bin, and joins Logan on the sofa.

"Are you doing to tell me what's up?" Virgil asks, sitting sideways on the sofa so he can watch Logan's expression, tear tracks down his face but he's no longer crying. Virgil give him a nudge which gets his attention for a second before he's staring off again. But Logan opens his mouth to speak, sighs, then actually speaks, "I'm just feeling- I'm feeling a lot right now and I'm not sure what to do about it."

Virgil smiles sympathetically, somewhat knowing what he's feeling, but he doesn't speak, silently urging Logan to continue. Logan laughs though, which is unexpected, "you found me crying on the kitchen floor in the middle of the night surrounded by a shattered jelly jar." So that's what it was amongst all the glass. "And now, now you're asking what's wrong and I just-" he pauses to suck in a deep breath and looks at Virgil out of the corner of his eye, "I just love you so much." Oh.

And Virgil isn't sure what to make of things. Sure, he's thought about Logan that way but he always pushed it away, knowing the other could never like him that way- except he does and now he's repressed all this for no reason, and Logan has done exactly the same.

"I'm so in love with you it scares me, Verge. I- fuck- I'm not even sure if I know how to love really but I feel so strongly about you, I care so much for you and more, but I'm terrified. I've never been in love, I didn't think I was capable of it for so long," Logan says, voice growing quieter but Virgil hangs on his every word. There's a pause, and awkward stunned silence. Until Virgil speaks up, "I love you too, Lo."

He's not sure what else he can say, how else he can confront Logan's worries without placing his own into the mix because what if they aren't right? What if they shouldn't be?

But Logan takes his hands in his own, fresh tears running down his face, and Virgil internally curses himself at how pretty he finds Logan in that moment. "Can I kiss you?" Virgil finds himself saying, not even having time to panic over the words he had no idea how they escaped as Logan nods. They kiss sweetly and briefly, pulling back and smiling to each other.

Logan presses a kiss to his cheek and Virgil mirrors it before asking, "bed?" They know they need to talk about it, about their feelings, these emotions they've kept on the inside for far too long. But now, in bed, cuddled up close, all they need is each other.


	73. Fluffy socks - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Virgil are just big kids at heart, plus they love sliding around the wooden floor in their socks.  
> For the prompt: "I waxed the floors, grab your fluffy socks."

Patton flings open the door, wincing as it meets the wall but he has more important matters to attend to. Virgil looks up, wide eyed, at the source of the loud bang; there stands Patton in his doorway, a bright smile on his face and deviance in his eyes. And Virgil’s hesitant to ask where he’s going to go with this, last time Patton had that look on his face it didn’t end very well and they got a stern telling off from Logan.

"I waxed the floors, grab your fluffy socks." Patton’s voice is nothing but joyful, he skids off down the hallway afterwards not even waiting for Virgil. Virgil moves quickly grabbing his black fluffy sock from his drawer and replacing his usual ones with them before hurrying out of his room and down the hall after Patton.

They don’t know how long they spend clinging onto each other and giggling as they skid and slip over the newly polished hardwood floors. But they’re enjoying it so much. Patton is sure he’s never seen Virgil smile so much but soon enough the novelty wears off and they’re exhausted from so much physical foolishness.

“Oh my goodness,” Virgil breaths out as he collapses on the sofa, laughing lightly as Patton collapses half next to him, half on top of him. “That’s my exercise for the year,” Patton comments, huffing exaggeratedly but smiling brightly. “I don’t think sliding around on the floors counts as exercise,” Virgil resorts but laughs with him, head coming to rest on his shoulder just for now, well, it’s not his fault he accidentally falls asleep like that. Patton lets him anyway, he could do with a nap himself.


	74. Can we keep it? - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton really wants a cute puppy, Logan is reluctant but caves anyway to see Patton happy.  
> For the prompt: "I know you haven’t had the best experience with dogs in the past but look at its face please please can we keep it?"

Patton was looking up at him from the floor, eyed wide in an attempt at pleading with his best puppy dog eyes, which he knows Logan can’t resist but this time Logan is determined to resist them. “No.” Again, he says it again, for what must be the sixth time. And Patton’s face breaks that little bit more and he hugs the small puppy to his chest, looking down at it as if it’s the most important thing in Patton’s life. And, no, Logan isn’t jealous of a dog, well, maybe a little, a lot. 

"I know you haven’t had the best experience with dogs in the past but look at its face please please can we keep it?" Patton pleads, holding the puppy up carefully for Logan to look at it again. Logan goes to say no again but Patton pouts, sets the little dog down and stands up. “I’m not replacing you with a dog, Lo.” Logan flushes at the accusation knowing Patton’s partially right. “And this one, they’re a good boy, they won’t eat your work up or the sofa or pee everywhere like that last…” Patton attempts to count them in his head.

“Five,” Logan finishes, five dogs they’ve had and they’d all been nightmares, Patton insisted they get them from shelters and Logan foolishly agreed to all five of them. Logan knew theoretically that they were just being dogs, they couldn’t be as calm as humans and they couldn’t help ruining things and peeing everywhere but it bothered Logan. So, he put his foot down, no more dogs.

But Patton’s still looking at him expectantly with those beautiful wide eyes full of hope and joy, the smile on his face small but so full of love. And Logan doesn’t have the heart to tell him no. He’s not too fond of the puppy but it’s not the biggest or most hyperactive one they’ve had, maybe he can grow to love them the way he did Patton.

“Okay, fine,” he agrees, rolling his eyes slightly to emphasise his reluctance but Patton’s hugging him quick and uttering quickly about how happy he is and how good the dog is going to be. Patton pulls away and kisses him quickly on the mouth, then his nose and cheeks, and Logan can’t help himself from smiling fondly at Patton as he picks up the dog and coos at it. He hopes and prays to any and all gods that this dog won’t be a repeat of the last five but in that moment with Patton happy he doesn’t particularly care.


	75. Sore loser - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is a sore loser and makes Virgil sleep on the couch.  
> For the prompt: "I beat you at Mario Kart and now you're banishing me to the couch for the night?”

“You’re such a sore loser!”

“I am not, V, stop lying!”

"I beat you at Mario Kart and now you're banishing me to the couch for the night?”

“You deserve it! You orange shelled me when I was in first!”

“That’s the aim of the game, Ro!”

“Fuck off, I was winning, can’t you let me have this one good thing in my life?”

“It. Was. Mario. Kart!”

“Couch, now, for the rest of the week!”

“Roman, it’s Saturday.”

“Make that two weeks!”

“You’ll crack sooner or later and you’ll miss cuddling with me.”

“Want a bet?”

“Five dollars says you can make it till Thursday.”

“Fine!”

“Fine.”


	76. Gorgeous eyes - Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is used to being the seducer not the seducee, things change though and Patton is more than used to handing out compliments.  
> For the prompt: "I've never seen such gorgeous eyes before."

“Roman!” Patton calls out from the kitchen and Roman winces at it, not the loudness or the fact it sounds like he’s in trouble but because Patton has been beating him at his own game. A game of seduction. Roman is (was) the romantic of the group, the suave and cool complimenter. But now Patton won’t stop flirting with him! And Roman can’t help but flush and stutter whenever the other compliments him. It’s not fair.

However, Roman obeys, wandering into the kitchen to find Patton sitting atop the kitchen counter just setting the timer to the side, Roman presumes he just put something into the oven. “What is it Patton?” Roman asks, slightly cautious but curious no less. Patton makes over exaggerated childish grabby hands at him, so, he foolishly wanders closer until Patton can get his hands on him and draw him closer so he stands in between his legs.

Roman flushes at the action alone, Patton doesn’t even need to say anything to get him worked up, and he pouts at it. Patton’s hand move from where they dragged his body in and go to his face, cupping his cheeks as he studies his face. "I've never seen such gorgeous eyes before," Patton practically sighs out, almost dreamy, and all Roman can do is blush brighter and blink at him.

Patton tilts his head to the side, a small smirk on his face, “you’re beautiful, Roman, absolutely beautiful.” It’s said with such sincerity that Roman is shook, his own hands find place on Patton’s thighs and he tries not to think about that too hard for now. “Ro?” Patton asks after still getting no response from him, voice concerned but slightly teasing. “Pat,” Roman replies weakly and Patton’s face breaks out into a bright, toothy smile and Roman cracks.

“No fair,” he whines, voice still quiet, “I’m supposed to be the one seducing and flirting with you, not the other way around!” His complaints are silenced though by Patton’s lips on his own, kissing him sweetly and gently, still holding his face. Roman lets his eyes flutter shut and he gets lost in the sensation. Patton pulls away all too soon, pressing light kisses to Roman’s cheeks and nose before pulling back completely.

“Patton,” Roman says, he’s not sure what else to say, his long time crush just kissed him and he’s speechless for once in his life. “Roman,” Patton replies teasingly but his hands wrap around Roman’s torso and bring him into a hug, “I love you.” Roman’s eyes go wide but he returns the hug and replies, “I love you too, Patton.”


	77. Dead inside - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's a barista who really hates his job and existing in general. Roman is the customer who likes to order the most complex drinks and Virgil hates him for it. In retaliation Virgil always spells his name wrong.

Every day, the same. Well, every work day that is. Every day Virgil would walk through the doors of the cafe, head hung low usually to avoid any unnecessary communication before he starts a shift. Then he's behind the counter, a small fake smile on his face to try and not make the customers feel uncomfortable as he prepares and completes their orders. Nothing out of the ordinary, it's somewhat therapeutic for him, the process of making the similar drinks over and over. It's easy enough. That is until he walks in.

Him. With the perfect hair, standing straight, his bag slung over one shoulder. Usually dressed in the latest fashions - he's fairly fond of his bomber jackets and ripped jeans but not in the unpopular way Virgil would wear them - or he's dressed like he's just come from some sort of practice, a little sweaty and exhausted but still gorgeous. The first time he saw him, Virgil's heart stopped. That was until he opened his mouth.

The most complicated, convoluted order fell from his lips. And Virgil had to ask him to repeat it, not because he was too entrapped by his beauty but because he was ordering too many things far too quickly. Virgil sighed and made it, eyeing up the other every so often. He paused at the last minute though, recyclable cup in hand and pen ready to write the beautiful man's name upon it. He paused, smirked, and wrote -  _'Ramen'_. He poured his order into the cup and handed it over with a too big of grin. The man thanked him and stopped, looking at the cup before rolling his eyes and leaving.

He must have thought it was a one time thing, that the barista misheard him and tried to make it up. He wasn't misheard though, Virgil knew exactly what he was doing. He was getting a little petty revenge at the other ordering something so ridiculous. So, it continued. The man would walk in, state his order and his name again, clearer next time, and Virgil would nod and make it, putting the wrong name on the cup and smiling at him as he took it, as if he'd done nothing wrong at all.

And these little interactions, little moments of joy, make Virgil feel that little bit better about his shitty day and his shitty job. So, he keeps doing it even if it's just to see the annoyance in the man's eyes. What he doesn’t expect is for the man to finally retaliate. The day before the man came in, ordered, waited. Virgil mixed it up, instead of writing the usual  _‘Ramen’_  on the cup he wrote  _‘beef’_ , maybe his tired brain thought it was a good idea or maybe he was high on the coffee fumes.

But Roman walks in, gives a soft hello and starts to order. Virgil’s writing it all down on the side of the cup to make sure he doesn’t miss anything. Only it’s different, there’s numbers in the mix and Virgil’s accidentally writing them on the cup.

“Um, what- what are those?” Virgil asks hesitantly, surely the order can’t get any more complicated. “Those fine digits are my number. Call me,” Roman answers with a shrug, smiling a little in a more comforting way. “Oh, uh, okay,” Virgil says, his face flushing as he sets the cup aside and reaches for another, “sorry, I’m going to need your order again.” Roman smiles, “no problem, uh… I’ll have a caramel latte please.”

“You don’t want the usual?” Virgil asks, slightly taken aback and confused. Roman’s cheeks pinken a little this time, he avoids Virgil gaze and mumbles back, “not really, I only ordered something so complex to get your attention.” Virgil wants to laugh at how stupid it is but Roman looks sheepish and sort of embarrassed so he doesn’t. “Okay, one caramel latte coming right up,” Virgil responds getting to work.

Roman stands and waits nervously, unsure of what Virgil’s making of all this. His order is set down in front of him and Virgil walks away to serve someone else. On his cup written in dark marker is  _‘Roman’_  followed by a number and three kisses; he’s got Virgil’s number but more importantly he got his real name on the cup. This is progress. 


	78. Daily fix - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman just wants affection, Logan is playfully mean, Roman goes to the extremes to get his affection.
> 
> For the prompt: "I'm here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses."

"I'm here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses!" Roman announces from the doorway but his boyfriend does even look over to him, instead choosing to focus on the work on the desk in front of him. “I said - I'm here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses," Roman repeats louder but still gets the same reaction, so, he pouts and walks into the room until he’s standing directly behind Logan.

“Why won’t you return my affections?” Roman asks, sounding how a kicked puppy would look but Logan rolls his eyes. “Because I’m busy, go be affectionate with someone else,” Logan resorts which just makes Roman whine, “but you’re my boyfriend!” Logan hums, seeming almost uninterested if it wasn’t for the tiny smile on his lips which Roman catches a glimpse of.

Roman smiles to himself before huffing, turning as if he’s going to leave before sharply turning back to Logan and spinning his desk chair around. Before Logan can complain Roman’s hands are hoisting him up but they don’t put him down, rather they throw him over his shoulder. Logan lets out a squeak, gripping at Roman’s shirt as he takes him out of his room and down the hall to Roman’s room.

He’s unceremoniously dropped to the bed, dragged up towards the top of the bed before he can get his bearing and Roman’s got a tight grip around his midsection. “Now you have to give me hugs and kisses, Lo,” Roman murmurs into Logan’s hair before kissing his cheek and smiling at him. Logan smiles back, unable to hold it off any longer, “I suppose I have to now.”


	79. Arguing - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman realises pretty quick that he’s losing the argument with his boyfriend, so, time for a distraction technique.
> 
> For the prompt: "We’re arguing over book versus movie."

“You seriously can’t claim that, where’s your proof?” Logan yells, now kneeling on the floor after being pushed playfully off the sofa by Roman who was now looking both proud and annoyed. “I don’t need proof, it’s just fact,” Roman bluffs, knowing his argument is no good by now but determined not to lose. “Oh my god, you haven’t even read the books you need to stop trying to defend the movies, they’re not that good,” Logan says, sighing as the arguing takes a toll on him.

"We’re arguing over book versus movie," Roman resorts, as if he wasn’t the one to start the argument. Logan rolls his eyes, eyes closing for a moment to collect himself and ready to argue his corner some more only to open his eyes and have Roman sitting in front of him on the floor, his back against the sofa and just looking at him. “What?” Logan asks, observing Roman for any intentions but his boyfriend just smiles and beckons him closer.

It’s a bad idea but Logan goes with it. As soon as he’s within arms reach Roman grabs for him, dragging him close and into his lap. Logan has no time to argue as their lips connect, Roman effectively stopping the argument which makes Logan a little mad but Roman is kissing him so nicely and softly he can’t help return it and cuddle slightly into Roman’s embrace.

“I’m still right you know,” Logan mumbles weakly against Roman’s lips when they part and Roman smiles, pecking him quickly on the lips again before replying, “of course you are, love.” Their previous half hearted anger leaves them as they stay like that for a moment longer, cuddling and forgetting their petty fight. 

“Should we finish the movie now?”

“Hmm, probably.”

“Five more minutes?”

“Okay.”


	80. Closer - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Virgil cuddle. That’s it.
> 
> For the prompt: "I'm cold. Come closer."

“Virge.” It’s quiet, scarily quiet when that’s all that Virgil hears as he enters the room. It’s dark and the middle of the night and no one should be in his room except they are and- “Virge stop thinking and get into bed.” Okay, panic over it’s his boyfriend. Blankets are piled on his bed and all he can see of Logan is his face, very tired looking and minus his glasses, and a little bit of hair. Virgil fights the urge to laugh a little, instead taking off his hoodie and jeans then getting into bed as is.

"I'm cold. Come closer," Logan says, it’s almost a whine but he’d deny it, and Virgil does as he’s told, fumbling with the blankets until he reaches Logan and cuddles against him. Logan hisses as his warm skin is met with Virgil’s cold but he cuddles closer anyway determined to warm Virgil up too. “Sorry I kept you so long,” Virgil mumbles, arms wrapping around the other.

When Logan doesn’t respond Virgil assumes he’s fallen asleep only to catch Logan, very much awake, looking at him. He raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend, who hums in response. “I said I was sorry for being late to bed,” Virgil says, watching as Logan’s eyes close for a moment before he’s blinking wildly trying to keep himself away. “That’s okay, jus’ don’t make a habit,” Logan responds, voice clearly tired and sleepy. Virgil laughs lightly this time, “go to sleep, Lo.” He does, Virgil isn’t far behind.


	81. Mix up - Analogical & Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman are a little more than sleepy causing them to accidentally stumble into the other’s bed with the other’s partner no less. Well, no harm done beside some embarrassment.

They’d stayed up a little too late, having too little sleep plus a movie marathon had not been the best idea but Roman and Virgil did it regardless, all in the name of friendship and bonding. “Okay, I’m done, time for bed,” Virgil mumbles, standing from the sofa and stretching, taking most of the blanket with him causing Roman to groan at the loss of the heat but he too stands anyway. They shuffle up the stairs, muttering a quick ‘good night’ before parting ways, climbing into bed and closing their eyes.

Roman’s quick to cuddle into the sheets, turning over and tucking himself closer to his boyfriend who in return drapes an arm over him which is… odd. He’s not pulled to his boyfriend’s chest and smothered within an inch of his life, there’s no small and soft ‘I love you’, and the arm around him feels far too cold. And that’s when Roman opens his eyes and realises that, yes, this isn’t his boyfriend.

“Um, Logan?” Roman asks hesitantly watching as his friend’s eyes fly open, clearly shocked but removes his arm from around Roman and sits up, Roman follows this movement. “I should, yeah, I’m going, sorry,” Roman mumbles awkwardly, sliding out of the bed and out of the room, Logan staying silent in bed still shocked.

Virgil’s already there in the hallway, eyes wide and door open behind him. 

“Uh, sorry, I-”

“No, no, my fault. I just-”

“Let’s just…”

“Forget it? Yeah, yeah good idea.”

“Goodnight, Roman.”

“Night, Virge.”

They shuffle past each other awkwardly, into their own rooms and bed.

Roman flops down on his side of the bed next to Patton, groaning into the pillow when Patton giggles at him and half lies on him, hands running in soothing motions on his back. “Are you alright there, Ro?” Patton asks, voice still tired but full of humour, suppressing even more giggles as Roman whines but moves onto his side to cuddle against Patton and getting very much cuddled in return. “Logan’s cuddles are nothing compared to yours,” Roman remarks, smiling against Patton’s chest especially when he hits him playfully before telling him to shut up and go to sleep.

Virgil is more different, shutting the door behind him letting out a string of curses as he crawls into bed, pulling the covers up over his head, ignoring Logan’s movements and smirk. “Virgil, Virge.” Logan breaks off with a laugh, leaning on his side, slinging an arm over him and kissing his forehead when he finally emerges out of the covers. “Stop, I’ve been smothered enough with hugs from Patton,” Virgil groans, laying his head on Logan’s chest, shoving him when he tries to talk again, “shush, sleep, now.”


	82. A Dark, Stormy Night - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a dark stormy night and Virgil is in his element, at one with the storm and the darkness. His boyfriend is not so much. Okay, his boyfriend is a quivering, shaking, crying mess because he’s scared of the storm, not matter how illogical it is.

Virgil sighs, a light and content sigh, as he looks out the window at the rain and the quickly advancing storm. Smiling at the seemingly far off thunder and lightning, which he knew would soon encompass the house, and he pulls his blanket further over his shoulders. It’s late, he knows this, and he knows he should go to bed, go to his boyfriend who is no doubt well asleep now – and he’ll smile and cuddle closer to him, trying his best not to disrupt his sleep.

A rumble of thunder, closer now, breaks him out of the fond thoughts of Logan. He still smiles and gets up from the windowsill – which he’s been told not to sit on many times before – stretches a little underneath the blanket before padding off towards the bedroom. He slowly opens the door, careful not to creak it too much and risk waking Logan, but Logan’s already awake, sat up in bed. His pyjamas on, glasses off, but his eyes are red and cheeks tears stained. Obvious that he’s been crying. And is still crying.

“Lo?” Virgil asks, hesitant and unsure of what Logan is crying over. Logan looks up, eyes focusing on his boyfriend in the doorway the best he can without his glasses – he’s mostly a blur, the tears in his eyes not helping much, but he’s here, his boyfriend is here. He tries his best to wipe his eyes, to rid them of the tears, but they just come back worse than before. And now Virgil is freaking out a little, closing the door behind himself he comes closer to the bed, kneeling atop of the covers and shuffling closer.

“What’s wrong, love? Please tell me,” Virgil says, voice quieter but he can still be heard over the storm. Oh. The storm. “Lo, are you…” he pauses, not wanting to seem condescending or patronising but there is no other way to say this, “are you scared of the storm?” There’s a small nod from Logan, his hands go from his face and wrap around his middle, looking scarily like a small terrified child. “Lo, come here, love.” Virgil ushers him closer and Logan almost flings himself into Virgil’s open arms, Virgil covers them both with his blanket.

“Shush, it’s okay, love, I’m here,” Virgil reassures, hands rubbing Logan’s back, heart breaking a little as Logan sobs into his chest. “It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here,” Virgil finds himself repeating, kissing Logan’s head ever so often and just holding him close until his crying quietens. The rain is heavy and the thunder less regular, which is good and not as loud. “Sorry” is the first thing Logan mumbles when he pulls himself from Virgil’s arms, staying close enough that they still share the blanket, he ducks his head quickly though and wipes his eyes again.

“Don’t, Logan, don’t apologise. You’re allowed to be scared, it’s normal, you know how scared I am of a lot of things, you’re allowed to be scared too.” Logan stills, hands falling to his thighs, and he lets Virgil card his hands through his hair in an attempt to sooth him. “Okay,” Logan whispers out, a faint smile gracing his lips at how hard Virgil is trying and that it’s actually working. He feels… lighter. The storm is moving past them, even though the rain stays – the rain is allowed to stay, it’s calming.

“Okay?” Virgil repeats, receiving a quick nod from Logan, “okay, sleep time now.” He shuffles quickly, pulling Logan with him almost as he gets under the covers and lays down, blanket coming with them. “Can you sleep, Lo?” He asks, and Logan lays down next to him, well, half on top of him. “Yeah,” Logan utters, voice tired and worn out, a yawn quickly following, he’s already so close to sleep. And Virgil smiles, a small, almost sad smile,  at the realisation that the crying and the stress has worn his boyfriend out.

He waits for Logan to fall asleep, holding him close to him, and observing him. His messy hair, swollen, red eyes, and his lips parted, breathing peacefully. Virgil lets him fall asleep thinking of Logan, holding him so, so close, and caring for him like he could care for no one else. And maybe he prays a little for his boyfriends sake that they’ll be no storms too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided that this one shot book is going to be (mainly) SFW and I’ve created a different one which is NSFW, check it out if you want -> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12794154/chapters/29199435


End file.
